Shinichi KaishinYaoi
by JaquiiAleWorld
Summary: " Kudo Shinichi y Kuroba Kaito viajarán a un lugar dónde se encontrarán muchos misterios. Una cosa lleva a la otra y mientras siguen en aquel lugar, Shinichi tratara de recuperar su memoria. Puesto hace días cuando despertó, no supo ni quien era. Sólo confía en Kaito, pero... ¿Él le estará ocultando algo?"
1. Capítulo 01. Despertar

Se removió entre las sábanas para estar más cómodo. El aroma que inundaba la habitación le era agradable y familiar. Lentamente fue despertando hasta caer en cuenta que no sabia donde estaba o quien era.

No recordaba el nombre de sus padres, si vivía con ellos, su infancia o si tenia amigos. Donde vivía. Su mente estaba en blanco aunque poco a poco cosas muy básicas como leer, escribir y el significado de muchas palabras podía entender. No recordaba lo esencial ya sea su edad o cumpleaños.

Se sentía tan perdido.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y alguien adentrándose en la habitación lo alertó. Miró aquel joven que se acercaba sin malas intenciones hacia él con una sonrisa posiblemente amable.

—Mi Shin-chan, al fin despiertas. — su voz melosa y hasta se podría decir cariñosa inundó sus oídos. Casi sorprendido por ver al joven con una sonrisa de posible nostalgia y alegría.

Vio como él se sentó en la orilla de la cama a lado suyo mirandolo con mucha atención. Se atrevía a pensar, incluso más de lo necesario. Como si el chico no quisiera perder detalle de sus acciones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado sin despejar dicha mirada sobre él. Aquello hizo que reaccionará y formulara alguna respuesta o pregunta.

—¿Q-Quién eres? ¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo? — lanzó esas preguntas con un obvio temblor en su voz apenas reconocible. Quizás los nervios o el hecho de no pronunciar correctamente las palabras puesto se sentía como si fuese su primera vez hablando.

Escuchar su voz le parecía entre nuevo pero reconfortante. Casi insólito. Era una voz aguada sin exagerar, clara y quizás joven. La curiosidad de saber más sobre que edad podía tener lo carcomía. Con algo de miedo siguió mirando al chico frente suyo esperando respuestas a sus preguntas.

Se sentía tonto por no saber qué pasó. Quién era aquella persona frente suyo y lo mas importante, quien era el mismo. Pero sabía que era seguro que ese hombre debía saber la respuesta a sus miles de preguntas, por algo él estaba ahí. ¿No?

—¿Haz olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? — dramátizo ofendido. Con un extraño puchero.

Él sólo frunció el ceño con aparente molestia. El hablaba en serio y no entendía lo que decía el otro.

—Hablo en serio... No recuerdo nada... Es como si yo... — trató de excusarse. Mientras movía sus manos con nervios. No entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera aunque quizás era común. Después de todo no recordaba como era su actitud.

—Tuviste un trágico accidente Shin-chan. — contestó serio. Una seriedad que parecía no ser común en él. Como si ese brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa tan alegre pero irritante se borrarán por el solo hecho de recordar dicho accidente.

—¿¡A-Accidente!? — exclamó con sorpresa. ¿Tan grave fue el accidente hasta el punto de perder su memoria?

—Por el momento no quiero recordar eso. Apenas estas despertando después de estar inconciente por doce horas. Quizás luego hablemos de ese tema. — sonrió lascivo y con amargura. Se notaba que en verdad no le apetecía hablar de eso.

—Está bien... Pero aún tengo dudas. No se quien eres... O quien soy yo. Nada. Simplemente no puedo recordar nada. — aclaró mucho más seguro que antes. Quizás poco a poco iría recobrando su actitud original.

—¿Se te olvidó un bello rostro como el mío? ¡Qué decepción Shin-chan! — volvió a dramatizar y al mencionado no sabia si causarle gracia o vergüenza.

—Lo lamento... No recuerdo nada de ti... Perdón. — sin saber exactamente por qué se ruborizó por la pena e incomodes. Bajo la mirada realmente avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, es normal. Yo estoy aquí para hacerte recordar. Solo tienes confiar en mí y nada más. — lo tomó del mentón para hacer que sus ojos azules oscuros con un gris hipnotizador lo observarán a él, sólo a él. Pero claro, el de perdida de memoria no detectaba las verdaderas intenciones de su acompañante.

—Gracias. — agradeció con una leve sonrisa amable. Pero una extrañes a recorría se cuerpo por la actitud del contrario quien apenas y apartó su mano de su mentón.

—Mmm... ¿Por dónde empezar? — hizo una pose pensativa con un gesto cómico.

—Ehm...

—¡Ya sé! Empecemos por ti. Tu nombre es Kudo Shinichi. — la forma en que la dijo, para él fue un tanto inusual. O eso presentía. Pronunció su nombre de una manera suave, clara, incluso hasta con cierto afecto desconocido. En verdad, era tan raro. Y más por aquella sonrisa que acompañaba al otro que no sabia que sentimientos ocultaba.

Aunque escuchar su nombre también le hizo feliz.

—Kudo...Shinichi... — pronunció con detalle y lentitud su propio nombre.

—Muy bonito. ¿cierto? — sonrió con picardía y podríamos agregar coqueto. Prosiguió. — Tu padre es un reconocido escritor del misterio además de detective, Yusaku Kudo y tu querida madre ex-estrella del cine Yukiko Kudo. — narró sin travarse y como si supiera aquello al derecho y al revés. Una entonación casi perfecta. — Tu cumpleaños es el cuatro de mayo. — notó como durante la explicación, el chico de cabellos revueltos y caféces claros se iba acercando más a él pero no comentó nada.

—¿Y dónde están ellos? ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Cuantos años poseo? — preguntó insistente. Sus orbes azules combinados con un gris claro dando un color bellísimo y atrayente para su acompañante se notaban curiosos e interesados.

Su cercanía era abundante, de hombro a hombro. Aunque se notaba que el otro era mas grande que Kudo por al menos diez centímetros.

—Desde que tenías catorce años ellos fueron a Estados Unidos por motivos profesionales. Te quedaste solo en Japón. Pero no perdias contacto con ellos y por si no te diste cuenta, Japón es tu nacionalidad. Ahora mismo estas en Tokio y en mi mansión. — argumentó con orgullo sonriendo delatando su poca arrogancia. — Actualmente posees Diecinueve años.

—Ya veo... ¿Y por qué estoy en tu mansión y no en mí casa?

—Porque te mudaste conmigo desde hace varios días.

—¿Y por qué me mudaria contigo?... ¿Eres un familiar o amigo? He estado pensando mucho eso.

—Yo diría que soy más que un amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame presentarme. Kuroba Kaito. Diecisiocho años. Mi padre era un famoso mago pero falleció hace un par de años por razones de egoísmo que tienen que ver con una organización secreta y mala. Mi madre se llama Chikage. Una bella mujer de ahí heredé mi belleza natural. Se que tu madre y la mía se llevaban muy bien desde antes que nacieramos. Nuestros padres eran rivales pero tampoco se llevaban lo que define la palabra mal. Mi cumpleaños es el veintiuno de Junio. Un dato extra que nosotros nos conocíamos desde que estamos en pañales pero tu familia se mudo a tus siete años por lo que posiblemente no me recordabas cuando nos volvimos a encontrar hace dos años. Yo me considero un excelente mago y tu eres un detective juvenil famoso. No tanto como tú padre pero si llegas a mi nivel.

—¿Detective? — repitió dudoso.

—Tú inteligencia y habilidad de deducción están muy desarolladas. Creo que eso se debe que desde muy pequeño tu padre te ponía rompecabezas para agilizar tu mente y leías bastantes libros avanzados para tu edad.

—Soy un año mayor que tú pero estoy más bajo que tú. — añadió con ligero enfado mientras analizaba las palabras del contrario.

—Así es la vida.

—Veo que me conoces muy bien. ¿Tengo algún otro amigo?

—Sí. No muchos pero lo suficiente para vivir una vida tranquila y casi normal por no ser de tu fama como detective juvenil.

—Gracias por aclaralo. Increíblemente pude procesar la información con rapidez.

—No me sorprende. Después de todo eres Kudo Shinichi. — su sonrisa divertida por alguna razón le provocaba nervios aún no muy evidentes o desbordantes.

—Sigo sin comprender... ¿C-Cuál es mi relación contigo?

—Soy tu novio. Y estas locamente enamorado de mí así como yo de ti. — soltó con orgullo y una sonrisa entre dulce y arrogante.

Aunque por otro lado, Shinichi se había quedado en un silencio atónito.

—¿Shin-chan?

—¿¡TU N-N-NOVIO? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí. ¿Quieres alguna prueba de nuestra relación? Dije que tenias que confiar en mí.

—... ¿Kaito? — recordó el nombre del contrario después de un breve tiempo de pensar en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por alguna razón aquel hábito podría ser quizás casual en él.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo llegamos a s-ser novios? — estaba nervioso e intranquilo. Esa información no sabia como tomarla pues le parecía muy sorprendente. Vergüenza al pensar ciertas acciones que debió a ver hecho con Kuroba durante su relación, como hacen la mayoría de las parejas ya sea desde tomarse de la manos hasta besos fugaces. De tan sólo pensar lo último se ruborizaba un poco.

—Fue algo muy hermoso. — respondió mientras volvía su sonrisa a una más nostalgica y cariñosa. En sus ojos se apreciaba él gran afecto que le traía al otro. — Prometo que te ayudaré a recordar tus memorias mi Shin-chan — esas palabras para el mencionado le hicieron sentir un alivio y conformidad increíble. Pero aunque él no lo haya notado, en ese momento Kaito uso por unos segundos su pokerface.

Se dirigían al comedor recorriendo los largos pasillos y paredes de unos colores tan vivos y hermosos para Kudo. Examinaba con asombro las paredes, los diseños de los pisos, puertas, alguna que otra pintura o un adorno en particular. Todo le parecía tan nuevo y extravagante.

El lugar le parecía muy grande, no estaba seguro de que fuera una casa pero el otro le había dicho que era una mansión pero había pensado que era una leve mentira. Pues ahora comprobaba que efectivamente era una mansión o al menos lo parecía por dentro.

La luz de los rayos del sol filtrándose en las ventanas, dando una hermosa claridad al lugar con un ligera pero satisfaciente brisa.

Kaito lo tomaba de su muñeca con delicadeza pero cierta fuerza que daba a entender que no sería fácil alejar su mano del agarre. Aunque tampoco lo incomodaba del todo. Al mayor le brillaban sus ojos por una desconocida emoción acompañado de una leve sonrisa de victoria.

Shinichi no le tomó mucha importancia aquello y tan sólo se dejó llevar. No es como si esas reacciones fueran malas.

Ya en el comedor que consistía en una mesa circular, al rededor unas doce sillas y un espacio de ocho centímetros entre ellas. Nada mal. Un calendabro entre otros detalles lujusos y apostaba que nada baratos.

El desayuno ya estaba servido y a su punto de vista le parecía increíble, delicioso y espectacular. Si Shinichi no tenía hambre, con tan sólo ver la comida seguro el hambre le nació. Olía y se veía bastante bien. Como en esas revistas de comida hecha por los mejores maestros de la cocina en el mundo. Cabe agregar que los alimentos estaban balanceados correctamente. Sin mucha grasa. Verduras y frutas acompañadas. De una manera perfecta en un balanceado desayuno.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es increíble... — respondió con una sonrisa amable.

—Kaito. Llámame kaito.

—Bueno, Kaito. ¿La hiciste tú?

—Sí. Suelo cocinar yo aunque también mi fiel sirviente lo hace. A veces. Pero quice hacer el desayuno para tí. Me alegra que te guste. — añadió con una sonrisa alargada mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—¿Sirviente? — arqueo una ceja con curiosidad.

—Se llama Jii. Es de la tercera edad. Recuerdo que lo veías como un simpático abuelo. Nosotros tres nos llevábamos muy bien. Créeme, te caerá bien. Apesar de que lo hayas olvidado.

—Ya veo... —soltó algo inconforme al escuchar el nombre de otra persona que parecía simpática y no recordarlo. Dio un bocado a la comida para limitar se a dar su opinión. — Cocinas delicioso Kaito.

—Viniendo de tí me hace muy feliz.

Siguió comiendo sintiendo la mirada de Kaito. Más no dijo nada. Sólo permaneció callado y tranquilo disgustando cada bocado del desayuno. Todavía pensaba en que Kuroba fuese su novio y en cómo se habían vuelto pareja. Muchas preguntas. Y aún así dudaba de él. Pero algo le decía que no habría razón para que Kaito le mintiese diciendo que era su pareja. ¿verdad? Él no parecía ser ese tipo de personas que se aprovecharían de la situación. Pero apenas lo estaba conociendo. Todavía no sabía por que no recordaba como era él en verdad, pero tampoco se veía como una mala persona.

Lo mejor sería dejar de ser tan desconfiado. Pero parecía que así era él. Quizás más tarde le pediría realmente alguna prueba al chico sobre su supuesto noviazgo. Por que sí bien podría ser un acosador demente que dice ser su amigo, aunque admitía que sería un acosador muy atractivo, sin mencionar que excelente cocinero, quizás millonario y guapo. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron ruborizar al chico quien intento disimularlo rápidamente.

Después del desayuno, Kaito lo llevo a recorrer todo el lugar por dentro y por fuera mientras daba una breve descripción o dato curioso sobre algunas cosas como los cuadros, las habitacines o la construcción. Kuroba nunca lo soltó. Lo traía de una manera muy protectora y posesiva. Tomado de la cintura. Shinichi no se quejo puesto no tenía mucho que reclamar además que el chico había sido muy amable con él. No le parecía del todo correcto. Pero no negaba que se sentía raro e incómodo el tenerlo tan cerca. Quizás poco a poco iría aceptando que ese chico era en verdad su novio. Claro, después de probarlo.

Si la mansión le parecía asombrosa y bella, el jardín era totalmente hermoso al triple. La admiración y deslumbró se notaba en sus orbes zafiros con un toque gris claro quien no pasó desapercibido por los ojos del mayor.

Ver a su Shinichi tan emocionado y con una sonrisa tan hermosa le parecía un ángel. Un celestial ángel que cayó en sus manos y que debe proteger y cuidar de él. Hacer que jamás se vaya de su lado. Por que para Kaito era solamente suyo.

E iba aprovechar que su amado fuera más abierto con él. Antes nunca sonreía de esa manera con él por ciertas razones. Se portaba serio y algo distante. Rara vez mostraba emoción y querer estar mas tiempo con él.

Pero todo eso tenía su motivo que aún no será mencionado.

Ver a su Shinichi admirando y oliendo las flores era una escena de verdad hermosa. Apenas dejó que se alejará un poco de él para seguir apreciando las flores más de cerca.

Su ángel con una inocente y bella sonrisa en el rostro con unos detalles lujosos como esas rosas blancas y azules de fondo. Por que su Shinichi era millones de veces más hermoso que cualquier flor que existía en la tierra. Verlo de ese modo le hacía sentir muy bien. Quería que su amado se sintiera muy a gusto a su lado hasta el punto que quisiera estar siempre con él, ser su todo.

Seré tu mundo... como tú lo eres para mí.

Fin de la primera parte


	2. 02: Viaje

Kuroba le mostró la biblioteca, que de inmediato recobró alguna clase de interés en especial para el de castaño oscuro.

Los libros de misterio fueron los que más acapararon su interés y no dudo en empezar a leerlos mientras su "novio" arreglaba unos asuntos privados junto a ese tal Jii.

Y aunque Kaito no los mostrará mucho, ocultaba un ligero miedo en dejar a su Shinichi solo apesar que sabía que él no se iría a ningún otro lado. ¿Cierto? Por que después de todo el estaba más entretenido en la lectura además que no sabría salir de la mansión aunque quisiera y no tendría razón alguna (intención) para a serlo.

Durante ciertos ratos no sólo leía, también practicaba su escritura para reconocer más su letra, el tipo y como escribía. Poco a poco escribir empezó a volverse más común y fácil en él.

Sin darse cuenta ya eran las tres de la tarde. Vagamente empezó a darle hambre, pero su adicción a continuar leyendo le ganó por lo que prefirió continuar además de que no sabia que preparar una vez estuviera en la cocina y no le apetecía molestar a Kaito aparte de no saber donde se encontraba.

Antes que siguiera en su debate mental, unos pasos que se oían cada vez más cerca de él provocaron que se saliera de sus pensamientos mientras miraba algo curioso a la persona frente suyo con una sonrisa amable.

Era Jii vestido de esa manera tan elegante y formal que lo caracterizaba.

—Joven Shinichi, el almuerzo ésta servido. ¿Desea qué se lo traiga o ir al comedor?

Por un momento el mencionado iba a escoger que lo trageran pero no quería causar molestias al a hacer perder el tiempo en traerse lo. Además que almorzar en una biblioteca que ni si quiera era suya tampoco le parecía algo muy cortes y educado. Tenía que aprender las normas (suponía ha de haber) y quizás así memoriza donde quedaba el comedor, pues admitía que todavía no se aprendía muy bien donde se localizaba dichos lugares en especial.

—Iré al comedor. Gracias. — sonrió mientras cerraba el libro. Luego continuaría. El mayor hizo una leve reverencia y le mostró el camino.

Ya en el comedor siendo impresionado como siempre por la comida, antes que Jii se marchara decidió preguntarle:

—¿Y Kaito?— notó como el mayor lo pensó un momento para luego sonreír con diversión o cariño.

—El Joven Kaito no podrá almorzar con usted puesto ésta muy ocupado en un asunto importante. Le aseguro que sí vendrá en la cena. Él le desea que tenga una bonita tarde. — contestó claro y hasta se podría agregar alegre.

El mayor sabía sobre los sinceros y grandes sentimientos de Kaito hacia Shinichi desde hace años, sabía que era muy seguro que si se enterara que Shinichi pregunto por él lo haría muy feliz apesar de ser algo tan pequeño, para Kuroba era significativo.

—Gracias...

— Gracias a usted.

— ¿Por?

— Mostrar preocupación en el joven kaito.

Prefirió guardar silencio y no pasó mucho para que el otro saliera del lugar dejándolo comer.

Nuevamente, el tiempo se le había ido casi volando cayendo por completo la noche.

Como había dicho Jii, Kaito apareció en la cena con esa sonrisa tan alegre y enérgica que lo caracterizaba.

Kuroba le prometió enseñarle un álbum de fotos de Kudo. Diciéndole si recordaba vagamente algo, para así ayudarle. Shinichi se sentía feliz por ver el esfuerzo que daba el contrario por ayudar a recobrar su memoria. Cada vez empezaba a confiar en él. Abría su corazón hacia el mago.

Y esté lo aceptaría con mucho gusto. Kaito se saldría con la suya.

En la la sala principal, sentados en un sofá de un bello rojo pastel de tres compartimientos estaban ambos jóvenes muy cercas observando el álbum del que había hablado el mago. Uno de ellos más emocionado que el otro, claro.

El mayor pasaba las páginas en cierto tiempo para que el menor observará con suficiente detalle cada imagen. Lanzando preguntas sobre quienes eran los que representan cada una de ellas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Shinichi estuviera emocionado y alegre por cada foto que veía ya sea de si mismo o de sus amigos, notaba el mal humor que traía Kaito cuando mostraba fotos de sus amigos.

Había una dónde salía el de pequeño, entre unos siete u ocho años con una pijama de osito medio dormido. Se notaba que su madre o padre le habían tomado la foto mientras esté se levantaba. El contraste y tipo de iluminación daba a entender que estaba amaneciendo. Sus pómulos se aclaraban, sus grandes cachetes ruborizados probablemente por el ambiente cálido entre algo más y sus manitas limpiando sus pestañas donde permanecían sus párpados cerrados.

—Tenía los cachetes grandes. —comentó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Pero si te veías tan adorable... Y aún lo sigues teniendo. — con una de sus manos apretó con suavidad y cariño uno de las mejillas del contrario provocando que el otro se ruborizara por la acción. Más no sintió nada más.

Una foto donde estaba con una chica cerca de su edad y otros dos chicos acapararon la atención de inmediato del detective.

— ¿Mis amigos?

—Ah... Sí, aunque no tengo una buena relación con ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, digamos que ellos no les gustaba que los dos saliéramos juntos. Decían que era muy raro pues somos hombres. Pero aún así, tanto tú como yo seguimos adelante sin importarnos su opinión. Además ellos tampoco eran buenos contigo, sólo cuando les convenía. E incluso en una ocasión trataron de engañarnos y separarnos. Por suerte puede ver a través del engaño y logre recuperarte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. — explicó casi neutral con la mirada desviada.

—¿En serio?... ¿Yo fui... Amigo de personas así? — soltó con una mueca gélida y sorpresa en sus ojos.

— Supongo que antes ellos eran muy buenos contigo pero después de un tiempo los conociste mejor. Además no te apreciaban de verdad. Yo soy el único que siempre te quiso y te querrá pesar de todo. —tomó del mentón al contrario para acercarlo más a su rostro con una expresión seria pero admirable.

—Kaito...

—Shinichi, recuerda que siempre, siempre te amaré. Y nunca creas o confías de nadie más que en mí. ¿Vale? —sin algun motivo razonable que creyera el joven Kudo, sintió los grandes y sobreprotrectores brazos de Kuroba alrededor de su cuerpo. Dándole una protección que, aunque en ese momento no se diera cuenta, no la necesitaba.

—Sí... ¿Y mis padres? — preguntó algo incómodo para cambiar de tema.

—Oh, ellos están de viaje. Puedes enviarles cartas si gustas pero no creo que sea necesario agregar lo de tu accidente. —se separo para explicarle.

—...¿Saben que salgo contigo? — un muy leve sonrojo acecho sus mejillas, a ver dicho la pregunta le complico.

— Nunca se los digiste. Decías que todavía no lo creías necesario. Así que tampoco mi madre lo sabe. Pero creo que ella si se llegará a enterar le molaría mucho la idea. — sonrió entre melancólico y divertida poniendo nervioso al contrario por sus últimas palabras.

—¿A-Así? ¿Por qué?

—Piensa que eres un chico muy adorable y perfecto para mí. Y la verdad pienso que tiene toda la razón. —sin duda alguna, la sonrisa que le dedicaba Kuroba era un de las más hermosas que había visto, y una de apoyo.

Shinichi todavía no recordaba nada, pero... Ya no dudo más en Kaito.

Y quizás ese fue su error.

Había pasado ya media semana desde que despertó sin sus recuerdos de su vida, aunque le llegaba la gran curiosidad de saber cómo ocurrió el accidente y le preguntaba a Kaito, esté no respondía con la excusa de no querer recordar aquello aunque, también le dijo que en algún momento que le pareciera indicado le contaría más sobre el suceso.

Kuroba salía alrededor del medio día para volver en la noche, casi a las ocho. Decía que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos sobre su trabajo y algo sobre el estudio.

Shinichi aprendió a dormir en la misma cama que Kaito aunque no evitaba ponerse nervioso. Pero por suerte para él, dormía uno en cada lado de la enorme cama, no quería ir rápido. Todo aún le parecía un mundo nuevo lleno de misterios.

Todo el tiempo se la pasaba leyendo algún libro, ya sea sobre la física cuántica hasta uno de sus géneros favoritos, el misterio.

Aquel jueves por la tarde donde buscaba entre los cajones y roperos de la habitación que compartía con él buscando quizás algo que lo ayudará a recordar, se dio cuenta que desde que despertó sin sus recuerdos, sus ropas y accesorios que seguramente usaba antes del accidente ya se encontraban en la habitación del mago por lo que creyó que en serio desde hace tiempo vivía con su pareja.

Muy bien oculto sin saber por qué, encontró un cuaderno de bolsillo de forro azul claro. En la portada sólo decía su nombre.

Kudo Shinichi.

Lo abrió con curiosidad encontrándose con la primera página del cuadernillo donde había nota.

"Para mi detective especial, por nuestro aniversario"

Otra página y quedo impactado. Sólo había pocas páginas utilizadas pero en ellas, estaban casi destrozadas. Como si alguien las hubiera tratado de arrancar y sólo consiguió arrugar las y romper las esquinas.

Supuso que el mismo lo había hecho pero no entendía el por que. Inspeccionó las otras páginas en blanco pero se veían gastadas o polvorientas.

Leyó las primeras páginas. En definitiva ésa era su letra. El comenzaba con el primero del mes de Julio de ese mismo año, 2017. Comenzaba con que agradecía el regalo de su novio por su aniversario de medio año juntos aunque le parecía muy presipitado además que no era lo suyo escribir sus emociones o lo que sentía en un cuadernillo, jamás tuvo un diario.

Shinichi se percató de que sus propias palabras eran muy secas y sin sentimiento afectuoso alguno cada vez que hablaba del mago. De Kaito. Lo cuál le resultaba muy extraño. O quizás era su imaginación. En las otras páginas sólo hablaba sobre sus interéses y sus libros favoritos.

Aunque en la última página decía algo que logró llamar su atención.

"Probablemente, le pida a Kuroba que salgamos de viaje a Dovsterycity para una investigación que me encantaría hacer. Si es que en ese momento, todavía seguimos juntos. "

Si se supone que son pareja, ¿Por qué lo llamaría por su apellido y no por su nombre? No comprendía pero sentía una fuerte sensación recorrer su pecho al a ver leído el nombre de la ciudad/estado. Tenía que averiguar más y sin en serio le llamaba la atención, le pediría a Kaito lo que el mismo había querido desde hace un tiempo.

Aunque todavía tenía ése pensamiento indeciso o desconfiado sobre que clase de relación tenía con Kuroba.

El agua tibia recorría cada centímetro de su piel, el agua de la tina le llegaba hasta su pecho. Un baño relajante. Aunque todavía tenía esa intriga de no poder recordar su pasado, y todo su ser, al menos Kaito le daba tiempo y su valiosa ayuda. Quizás ya empezaba a tomar en cuenta una de las posibles razones por la que era su novio.

Escucho unos pasos y la puerta del baño abriéndose así como las cortinas poniéndolo alerta.

—Shin-chan, ¿No has terminado? — aunque se sentía mínimamente más tranquilo, yacía en él unos nervios por saber que Kaito estaba ahí.

Shinichi apenas pudo responder un débil 'si' ante su pregunta. Avergonzado pues ver a Kaito cerca con sólo una toalla en la cintura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas no era cosa de ver todos los días. Se sentía incómodo e inseguro y Kuroba lo notó, sonrió divertido y enternecido por como Shinichi desviaba la mirada muy apenado.

—Me bañaré contigo. — avisó para quitarse la toalla, dejarla colgada cerca y adentrarse al agua tibia. Su acompañante de iba a quejar o protestar pero ya era tarde, Kuroba se acomodaba en la tina con una sonrisa juguetona.

Posiblemente Shinichi no le hubiera tomado mucho en cuenta puesto son "hombres", pero saber que aquel chico es su pareja, novio, complicaba las cosas en esa situación. Sin embargo, intento retomar su baño desviando su mirada .

Kaito observaba con detalle a su pareja, como si fuera una obra de arte que ha de admirar por siglos. Su belleza única y tan perfecta que lo hacían dudar de la realidad. Sin más, prosiguió a bañarse de igual modo mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante.

Al terminar, Kaito salió primero por petición de Shinichi .

—Shin-chan no te pongas nervioso. No es la primera ni será la última que me veas como Dios me trago al mundo. — sonrió lascivo y coqueto.

—L-Lo sé pero... Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. —trató de excusarse.

—Bueno, ¿Algo que quieres hacer?

—Cenar estaría bien.— contestó tímido pero a la vez seguro.

—Hehe, vamos.

Lo tomó de su mano para llevarlo a sus respectivas habitaciones, vestirse y luego ir a cenar.

Esta vez la cena estaba hecha por Jii, y aunque se lograba apenas diferenciar quien la había cocinado, eso no significaba que la comida diera mal sabor, todo lo contrario. Sabía de igual manera excelente.

Antes de ir a domir siendo aún temprano, Kaito le propuso a Shinichi salir un rato al jardín para admirar las hermosas estrellas y esté acepto pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para hablarle sobre el viaje que quería realizar.

La brisa abrazadora recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir tan fresco por el contacto; esa era un de las sensaciones que más le agradaba el joven Kudo más el observar las hermosas estrellas que acompañan ese inmenso y oscuro cielo. Era en verdad, agradable.

Se profundizaron a ese jardín mientras la brisa seguía con la acción de mantenerlos fríos. Llegaron a un espacio en medio de todas esas hermosas flores, el centro del jardín donde había una pequeña mesa circular con dos sillas adentro del kiosko.

Se quedaron en un silencio profundo donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas moviéndose y el aire soplando con fuerza pero no tanta para derrumbar alguna construcción como el kiosko.

—Shinichi... — lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el mencionado un poco sorprendido puesto le había dicho solamente por su nombre y no aquel diminutivo afectivo, lo miró con la atención debida.— ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas algo distraído o quizás... Quieras algo.

Shinichi abrió la boca pero luego la cerró, hizo una mueca de incomodes mientras se debatía mentalmente si decirle en ese mismo momento lo que ocurría.

—Puedes decirme Shin-chan, confía en mí. — el mago le regaló una sonrisa segura, confiada y calmada, una sonrisa que le transmitía al contrario la confianza que parecía buscar.

Después jugar un poco con sus dedos aún con ese nerviosismo, tomó aire para disponerse a contarle.

— Me gustaría ir a Dovsterycity. — sonrió apenado. Sin embargo, para Kaito, escuchar el nombre de aquel lugar le sorprendió. Incluso se podría decir que bastante.

Kuroba retomó la compostura para preguntarle con una de sus sonrisas más cariñosas.

—¿Y por qué ese repentino interés de ir aquel lugar? ¿Recuerdas algo? —sonó tan calmado y relajado que cualquier podría decir que era un hombre sin preocupaciones.

—No exactamente, yo... En nuestra habitación me encontré en uno de los últimos cajones lo que parecía ser mi diario que me diste en nuestro aniversario. Al leerlo me di cuenta que quería ir a ese lugar. — se excusó un poco nervioso.

— Revisaste los cajones.

—¡Disculpa! Y-Yo no quería revisar tus cosas sin el permiso pero...

— Bueno, eso no tiene tanta importancia. Si deseas ir al lugar donde en tu diario mencionaste querías ir, entonces vamos . —dijo con confianza el mayor.

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto. Además quién sabe, quizás incluso ese lugar haga que tu memoria regrese.

Shinichi sintió y gran alivio al saber que Kaito estaba de acuerdo por el viaje, cada vez entraba en más confianza y sentía muy agradecido con él. Por que Shinichi sentía que en aquel lugar, había algo que podría hacer que recuperar sus recuerdos o quizás descubrir algo grandioso.

Aunque por otra parte le parecía estúpido soñar ese tipo de cosas, un género de fantasía con misterio. Ese lugar podía llegar a ser mucho más de lo que podría imginar.

-Prepara tu equipaje para mañana, yo me encargo de los boletos.

Faltaba menos de media hora para que sea hora de su huelo. Kaito y Shinichi estaban sentado en unas sillas como otros pasajeros que esperaban el aviso con sus maletas. Kudo estaba ansiaso, sentía que era su primer huelo en avión.

Su acompañante miraba de reojo el reloj de manecilla que traía en su muñeca, donde el sonido del tick tack parecía hacer eco.

Al menos en la habitación había aire acondicionado, un problema cómo el calor era algo que ningúno de los dos deseaba enfrentar, en especial Kaito. Por lo que esté le comento al más bajo, Jii se quedaría por cualquier asunto que surgiera en la ciudad. Shinichi le pregunto si no era problema el querer viajar tan de repente a otro país a lo que Kuroba respondió claramente que no. Que haría cualquier cosa por él sin dudarlo. Eso alentó mucho a Kudo sintiendo por unos momentos, su corazón latir con fuerza.

—¿S-Shinichi? — se escuchó una voz femenina y joven. Llamando la atención de ambos mirando al frente para ver quien era (en caso del mago, confirmar) la dueña de aquella voz.

Una joven de una edad muy parecida y acertada a la de ellos. Podría tener dieciocho o diecinueve. Cabello largo, suelto hasta la cintura de un café oscuro bonito y lacio. Pestañas alargadas luciendo sus ojos azules opacos. Muy llamativos pero no tan destacados. Su físico era aceptable. Una mujer común entre las de su edad y parecía lista. Vestía con ropa casual. Pero su rostro daba a entender sorpresa y conmoción.

La mirada de Kaito, sus ojos ocultos por parte de su pelo revuelto y llamativo, llenos de irá al no esperarse encontrarse con ella allí. Con una mueca de obvio desagrado y odio. Los puños cerrados y sus hombros tensos. Con un deje de miedo en su mirada, el imaginar a su Shinichi alejarse de él.

En cambio, el mencionado sólo estaba entre sorprendido y confundido, haciendo memoria pues juraría que aquel rostro femenino se le hacía bastante familiar.

La recordaba del álbum de fotos que le había mostrado la otra vez Kaito.

Fin de la segunda parte


	3. Capítulo 03: Avión

—Ran. Que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí. ¿A qué se debe? —el silencio tan tenso que una vez hubo, fue roto por el hablar de Kuroba quien forzaba una sonrisa amable pero en sus ojos azules-violetas la desafiaba.

El nombre de la joven hizo eco en la mente de Shinichi que de inmediato supo de quién se trataba lo cual lo puso incómodo. Ella, por su parte, miró con desconfianza y quizás se podría decir, miedo al más joven de ahí. Increíble que apesar que ella y Shinichi fueran varios meses mayores que Kaito, esté sea el más alto de los tres. Incluso por un momento, pudo sentir los dedos de sus manos temblar.

—Mi padre y yo esperamos a un detective para que nos ayudará en un caso y de paso, buscarte. — miró a su amigo de la infancia para proseguir. — Vendrá en media hora aunque ahora mi padre está en el baño. Yo sólo vine por aquí para pasar el rato y casualmente te vi a tí con Shinichi... —dijo su nombre con melancolía y mucho afecto que Shinichi pudo notar pero no dijo nada, tampoco se percataba de la inusual mirada de su pareja. Ran no sería sumisa ante Kaito, ella debía ser fuerte sin importar las miradas tan amenazantes que le lanzaba el contrario.

—¿Buscarme?

— Sí... Desde hace días que no contactabamos contigo y pensábamos que algo te había pasado.

— ¿Y no pensaron en que estaría con Kaito?

—B-Bueno, la verdad tampoco sabemos como contactarnos con Kuroba y ademas creíamos que tú no tendrías razón para estar con... Él. — se notaba la mirada indiferente o de nervios que tenía cuando veía al mago o se dirigía a él, detalle que Shinichi no noto.

— ¿Creíamos? ¿Por qué habrían de creer que no estaba con mi pareja? — sentenció irritado, cosa que él mismo se extraño. Jamás pensó en sentirse así y descubrir sus nuevas emociones de cierta forma lo alegraba. Sus últimas palabras causaron diferentes sensaciones en sus acompañantes.

En ella fue sorpresa y confusión mientras que en el mago, sonrió algo victorioso.

— Oh b-bueno... Ya sabes, por eso. —por unos momentos se mostraba seria además que hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Eso?

— Tus amigos y yo hemos estado muy preocupados. De que Kaito te haya hecho algo malo y por eso posiblemente pensamos que no estarías con él... Al menos, no voluntariame- fue interrumpida antes de terminar su oración. Ahora emanaba un ambiente más preocupante.

—Kaito es muy bueno conmigo. No puedo creer que ustedes que se hacen llamar amigos hablen así de él. —dijo con una pizca de enfado en su voz arrugando su ceño. Al mayor le parecía divertida esa expresión y sintió ternura por ver que su novio lo defendía.

— Shinichi... ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste!? — exclama con obvia euforia. Llamando mucho la atención de la gente alrededor.

— Ran, no creo que sea bueno o conveniente discutir en público. —sugirió Kuroba sonriendo hipócrita.

— ...Shinichi de verdad te extrañe... ¿Por qué estás aquí? —bajo su tono de voz sonando más deprimente y triste.

— Iremos de viaje. Es obvio. ¿No? Estamos en un aeropuerto. —dijo el de hebras castañas aún con su pokerface.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A dónde!?

— Eso es algo que no necesitas saber. —le contestó Kuroba con ganas de golpear a la chica si seguía insistiendo.

— Pero, Shinichi tengo que hablar contigo- otra vez, interrumpida.

— Disculpa, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo... Ran.— obvia decepción e indiferencia al decir su nombre de aquella que se hacía llamar su amiga, confiaba más en Kaito.

Otra cosa que logró sorprender al mago pero no dijo o hizo algo, fue al percartarse que en la conversación su pareja no mencionó el tema de la pérdida de memoria, cosa que agradeció internamente pero todavía podía pasar cualquier cosa.

— Pero Shinichi... ¿Por qué tú...-

— Escucha Ran, Shinichi y yo iremos de viaje para tener más tiempo cómo pareja. ¿Comprendes? Después de todo el me quiere y es normal que salgamos de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé pero... Quiero hablar a solas con él... Por favor... - rogó la mujer. Tan repentino su cambio de humor, paso de estar furiosa a decaída.

Hubo en breve silencio que desapareció cuando avisaron sobre el inicio del huelo a ciertos lugares ya sean estados o ciudades siendo difícil que ella adivinara a cual iban. Y más cuando mostraban una expresión de neutralidad compleja.

— No se podrá por que falta muy poco para nuestro vuelo. Me despido, vamos Shin-chan — le tomó de la mano con cariño junto a sus maletas para partir de ahí junto a los otros pasajeros.

— Sí Kaito. —respondió Shinichi sonriendo levemente dejando sola a Ran quien proceso lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— Le dijo por su nombre... Algo ocurre aquí... Shinichi no se comportaba así con él... — murmuró ella para, difícilmente regresar con su padre dispuesta a contarle a sus amigos más cercanos y confiables (aparte del supuesto Shinichi), sobre lo sucedido.

Después de todo, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo con Kudo Shinichi.

Ran intento seguirlos pero inmediatamente fue detenida por los guardias, aunque ella lanzó sus ataques pues era muy persistente en hablar con su mejor amigo, que él le dijiera lo que ocurría y la tranquilizara, y logró derrotarlos, sintió una extraña fuerza muy prepotente sobre ella que obligaba a su cuerpo a desmoronarse, su cuerpo tan pesado y débil. Cómo si algo o alguien no quisiera que ella continuará con su camino. Y cuando se sintió mejor para seguir era demasiado tarde.

— Pasajeros, favor de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad estamos por despegar... — avisó la mujer con traje, la azafata.

Y no pasó mucho para que aquello fuera cierto.

Los asientos del avión eran de tres. Nuestra pareja se encontraban en los asientos cerca de las ventanas. Shinichi en medio y Kaito a su lado en el asiento cerca del pasillo mientras que del otro lado, junto a la ventana estaba un anciano que parecía ser humilde, a un costado del Joven Kudo. No se podría asegurar si su vista estaba pérdida puesto sus ojos lo cubrían unos lentes oscuros. Vestía con una saco gris y zapatos blancos. Su pelo envuelto en canas que le daban un toque brilloso.

— Buenas tardes. — esbozó el anciano con una amable sonrisa con educación a la joven pareja.

Quiénes respondieron de igual manera aunque Kaito sin tomarle mucha importancia pero Shinichi con un toque más amable. Y después todo se quedó en un silencio relajante y el anciano no volvió hablar por el momento.

Pasaron horas donde sólo comían, veían algún programa que pasaba en el mismo transporte o hablaban sobre otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la pérdida de memoria de Shinichi, un tema que ya empezaba a intrincalizarlo.

— La verdad, es la primera vez que voy a ese lugar, ni siquiera he visitado alguna otra parte del país.

— ¿Hablan sobre Dovsterycity? — repentinamente, el señor junto a la ventana que cargaba esas extrañas gafas oscuras con el pelo todo canoso hablo. Por lo visto el tema era de su interés.

—Eh, Sí. —respondió Kudo sonriendo de medio lado un tanto curioso.

—Oh, es un grandioso lugar para jóvenes en busca de misterios y divertirse.

— ¿Usted ya ha visitado aquel lugar?

— He ido un par veces.— respondió con una leve sonrisa que ocultaba algo de... ¿Nostalgia tal vez?

— ¿Por? ¿Vive ahí o sólo se hospedaba?

— Más bien digo que tengo conocidos. —probablemente ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo notaron, pero hizo énfasis en la última palabra como si tratará de decir otra cosa.

—Ya veo.

— Blind. Un placer jóvenes... —

calló esperando los nombres de sus acompañantes de avión, con sus manos entre lazadas embrocado en el asiento hacía atrás. Muy cómodo a decir verdad.

— Kaito.

— Shinichi. Señor Blind, ¿irá también a Dovsterycity? — sonrió mínimamente contento, con interés en el tema.

—Pasaré de largo. Quizás al otro huelo. — comentó haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda para después volver a su postura conservando esa sonrisa tan humilde que podría quizás llegarte al corazón.

— Bueno, ¿algún hotel al que nos recomienda ir? Y no diga Trivago. — preguntó esta vez Kuroba, le irritaba que sólo su pareja y ese anciano tuvieran el hilo de la conversación. Y antes de que Blind pudiera decir algo más, la voz del piloto a través de un micrófono llegó hasta sus oídos así como los demás pasajeros.

— Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado al estado Dovsterycity, favor de recoger su equipaje con cuidado. El siguiente huelo será a Augen Triangle, ...

—Vaya, llego más rápido de lo esperado. — murmuró ciertamente sorprendido y con una pizca de ¿enojo? ¿decepción? En lo dicho. Cosa que apenas el más cercano a él pudo escucharlo no muy claramente, Shinichi.

— ¿Qué?

— Pienso que llego muy rápido, ¿se adelantó el huelo? ¿O el avión viajó muy rápido? Quién sabe. Pero no estaría mal visitar Augen Triangle. Dicen que hay criaturas marinas sorprendentes.

— Bueno, debemos irnos rápido Shin-chan. — avisó el mago con repentino apuro tomando la mano de su amado para bajar por con suquipaje.

Sí, había sido rápido el huelo, más de lo esperado además que extrañamente no se habían dado cuenta de en que momento llegaron. Cómo si esa conversación los hubiera atrapado por unos momentos.

— Les recomiendo no ser muy cariñoso en Dovsterycity, al menos de una manera que la gente no piensen que son más que amigos.

— ¿Por qué? —interrogaron ambos al mismo tiempo, uno con curiosidad mientras que el más alto con indiferencia pero vago interés.

— Ése lugar es de mente muy... Cerrada. Pueden haber personas amables, misteriosas e inteligentes pero también gente que no acepta una pareja igualitaria. ¿Saben a lo qué me refiero no? — informó tratando de ser lo más comprensible posible con una mueca en sus labios torcidos y desgastados como posiblemente sus dientes.

—Sí. Tomaré en cuenta su consejo. —respondió Kaito serio.

— Ahm, gracias por todo señor Blind. Adiós. — le sonrió confiable alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

— No digas adiós por que podemos volvernos e encontrar.

— Entonces es un...

—Hasta luego. — terminó de decir el hombre con una sonrisa alargada, tal vez amable o tal vez maliciosa. Pero muy seguro en sus palabras.

— Claro. Hasta luego. — agregó el joven de dicinueve años un poco pensativo. Por alguna razón, aquel adulto (de la tercera edad) le había caído muy bien. Después de todo, hay gente amigable y buena en encualquier lado.

Así como gente de lo más temible y peligrosa. Aunque en esos momentos, Shinichi no tenía ni idea que la persona con esa descripción anterior la tenía más cerca de lo que creería.

Ese chico que lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a su lado.

— Vamos Shin-chan. — Habló Kuroba tomándolo de su mano libre puesto la otra sujetaba parte del equipaje. Kaito comenzaba a irritarse de esa conversación aunque eso no significaba que el hombre le cayera mal.

Los dos salieron; en el aeropuerto esperaron afuera para buscar un taxi libre. Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que había bajado del avión y probablemnte esté ya había despejado para dar huelo a otro lugar.

La mirada del joven Kudo vago por el cielo, aquellas nubes blancas donde unas palomas volaban libremente, donde sus ojos encontraron el avión 315 donde se habían transportado. Pero al instante, el avión explotó en el cielo causando que un aire caliente sintieran y algunos pedazos de metal cayeran encima de esa zona. Kaito tomó a Shinichi con rapidez para entrar del nuevo al aeropuerto hasta que la zona fuera más segura al igual que las otras personas.

Muchos (todos) no saben lo que sucedió, pero los reporteros no tardaron en enterarse para hacerla noticia y que policías y algunas fuerzas armadas y secretas investigarán más sobre el asunto. El repentino y extraño accidente del huelo 315 que se dirigía rumbo a la isla Augen Triangle. Algo de sumó interés en investigadores y algunos detectives de otros países que recibieron la noticia con mucha rapidez por medio de fuentes informativas en vivo.

El miedo de los pasajeros que lograron salvarse fue disminuido al alardear de su suerte en seguir con vida. Se reportaron que fue un total de treinta personas muertas más los pilotos.

En cuestión de algunas horas el aeropuerto estuvo lleno de reporteros, incluso más que policías pero Kaito logró moverse para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí antes de quedar atrapados en interrogatorios innecesario. Aunque el mago admitía su gran sorpresa al ver el avión explotar y un gran alivio al haber salido justo a tiempo.

Pero Shinichi estaba más melancólico. Y un poco enojado.

— ¿Shin-chan?

—El señor... Blind... Él... No volveré a ver lo. — dijo con la voz entre cortada y sus ojos perdían ese hermoso brillo que tanto le gustaba al contrario.

—Oh Shin-chan, nadie tuvo la culpa o al menos no han descubierto sobre como se causó el a extraño accidente. — dijo un poco enternecido por la actitud de él y continuó más natural. — Ahora, hay que irnos.

—Quiero saber que sucedió Kaito... Quiero descubrir la verdad. — dijo serio y decidido. Esa mirada... Kaito conocía esa mirada.

Una de esas miradas que hacía que su ser se perdiera en ella, una de esas miradas por la cual se enamoró de él. Esa mirada de determinación, seguridad y confianza que te decía que el lograría hacerlo o morir en el intento. Firme y seria, no era un de sus favoritas pero le llamaba la suficiente atención para hacer que su corazón gritará para poder seguir observando esa mirada. Sus ojos tenían ese efecto que hipntoizaban únicamente al mago. Aunque sus palabras sin duda lo dejaron pensativo provocando que tardará un poco en responder.

—... ¿Estas seguro de eso? No le debías nada a ese viejo.

—¡Tenía conocidos! ¡Posiblemente familia! Por lo menos quiero descubrir lo que paso y lamentar con su familia. Además según tú soy detective. Tengo aún cierta reputación ¿no?

—Sí, mi Shin-chan están bondadoso. Por eso te quiero tanto. — le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en la mejilla al más bajo, considerando el consejo que le había dicho Blind en el avión.

— Kaito...

— Primero nos hospedamos y conozcamos un poco el lugar para después ir con la policía para que ayudes con el caso. ¿si?

— Gracias Kaito. Eres el mejor. — le sonrió con admiración y alegría. Esa sonrisa le era muy contagiosa y lo hacía sentir realmente bien, y mucho más si era especialmente para él.

— Por algo somos pareja. ¿No?

— Tienes razón. Gracias.

Vaya que Shinichi caí en su red de enamoramiento. Y de cierta forma le gustaba ese sentimiento que le parecía nuevo.

El hotel era el mejor de la ciudad, muy bonito, grande y con grandes recomendaciones en la web pero su precio era muy alto. Aunque eso parecía ser un problema mínimo de la pareja. O al menos en Kaito. Aunque la gente que se hospedaba ahí, algunos pero gran parte del personal eran personas curiosas y chismosas. Algunos muy amables y respetuosos y otros indiferentes que les dedicaban una mirada algo extraña.

Shinichi estaba cansado, sí. Por lo que no pasó mucho para que se dejará caer en los brazos del rey del sueño. Claro, antes se dio un rápido cambio para estar más cómodo.

Al despertar, comer algo y acomodar su equipaje entre los grandes armarios hechos de un buen material, no se esperaba menos de un hotel con muy buena crítica en la ciudad, uno de los mejores del estado Dovsterycity.

Pasaron casi dos días conociendo las costumbres, comidas (en especial) y los lugares del lugar asombrosando se con cada cosa. Familiarizando. Ellos tenían una buena memoria, quizás la mejor que la del cualquier habitante del estado por lo que aprender nombres de la calles, números, arquitectura y diseño de muchas casas y centros no les fue difícil. Ambos poseían esa inteligencia y manera de memorizar avanzada.

Aunque Shinichi todavía tenía ese tick que le recordaba que había perdido su memoria en alguna clase de accidente en el que todavía desconocía los detalles pues su pareja aún no le contaba exactamente como sucedió y él necesitaba saber.

Shinichi necesitaba hablar con Kaito.

Fin de la tercera parte


	4. Capítulo 04: Mentira

Kaito se deslizó sobre la cama (tuvieron que pedir una habitación con dos camas para no levantar sospechas sobre su situación pero dormían juntos aún así) donde se encontraba su pareja leyendo un periódico.

Apesar de que había perdió la memoria, Kudo leía y hablaba perfectamente el inglés como si lo hubiese estudiado por años o incluso lo hablara siempre. Bueno, también Kaito podía con esa lengua extranjera. Por nada sacaba excelentes calificaciones en esa asignatura.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana. A principios del mes de Octubre del 2017. Kaito se acercó para acurrucarse con su pareja.

Había hecho algunas llamadas sobre un trabajo especial que tanto le gustaba. El ser un mago que poco a poco empezaba a ser reconocido. Auque también estaba ese otro trabajo donde usaba un singular disfraz y era buscado por casi todo el mundo como el criminal Kaito Kid.

Él único que logró tener en sus aguantes blancos la Pandora. Y después de tener su misión casi cumplida puesto sólo faltaba vengarse de la organización que asesino a su padre hace un par de años que cabe mencionar que pronto lo logrará al regresar años Tokio, ahora podía disfrutar todo el tiempo con su amado ángel.

Dejando ese tema aún lado; Estaba por iniciar con sus shows y empezaría a ser reconocido por ese lugar, esa ciudad estado y parte del país.

Shinichi al notar su singular presencia detuvo su lectura informática para dedicarle una mirada llena de seriedad (la necesaria) lo cual el más alto se percató y preocupo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre amor? — el apodo empleado por Kaito lo dejo perplejo por unos segundos pero continúo.

—Es sobre mi accidente.

Un silencio insólito invadió de inmediato el lugar. La seriedad sobraba ahí. Aunque Kaito ya sabia que ése momento llegaría, y sabía perfectamente que responderle, aún así no le gustaba mentirle.

-"Aunque a mí me mintió"- pensó con cierto dolor y amargura que rápidamente se esfumaron al reaccionar para seguir con la conversación.

—Necesito que me digas Kaito, que fue lo que ocurrió. — continuó con seriedad pero ligeramente nervioso. Cómo si le fueran a decir cómo murió en alguna vida pasada. Sonaba persistente y miró al mago buscando su ayuda, su apoyo.

Kuroba se hizo el pensativo por unos momentos. Se acomodó mejor, para tener una mejor vista del más bajo en su conversación.

—Bueno Shinichi... Seré breve y los más explícito posible. ¿De acuerdo?, no me gusta mucho recordar lo que sucedió pero entiendo que ya quieras saber lo que te ocurrió. — empezó a decir, su acompañante asintió seguro y preparado. Cruzado de piernas y casi encorvado. Dándole toda su atención al de hebras más claras y mirada violeta.

Hubo un último suspiro. Y el pequeño silencio se rompió para dar inicio a la narración.

—Fue a finales del mes de septiembre, el 24. — empezó a explicar y continuó. —Estabas en uno de tus casos que consistía en atrapar al asesino de una familia (cabe mencionar que era de noche). Pero, en un momento de distracción el asesino te golpeó con mucha fuerza una parte de tu cabeza donde quedaste inconsiente, fue con el costado de una pistola o al menos eso intuyeron ellos. Por suerte la policía estaba cerca y pudieron ayudarte y llevarte al hospital.

Estuviste doce horas inconsiente pero logré convencerlos de que te llevaría conmigo puesto por fortuna no era nada tan grave pero tanto los doctores como yo sospechábamos de que posiblemente tuvieras pérdida de memoria al despertar. Ciertamente fue algo difícil pero yo les dije que conmigo estarías mejor y protegido. Además cómo era la única persona cercana que sé entero sobre el accidente pues confiaron en mí. Ni tus amigos ni tus padres saben sobre aquello. — concluyó el mago con cierta seriedad impresionante. Sus palabras no sonaron dudosas.

Por lo que él detective confío en él. Y no era su culpa que Kuroba, sus palabras sonarán tan realistas. Por que en verdad no creía que él fuera capaz de mentirle. En cambio, Kaito sólo se decía en su mente que todo ésto es necesario para que puedas estar conmigo, feliz.

Al despertar, lo primero que sus ojos grises combinados con un bello azul como los zafiros vieron fue el rostro tan calmado y atractivo de su supuesta pareja descansando a su lado. Casi sentía la respiración ajena del otro.

Ya no le molestaba o incomodaba compartír cama con él aunque todavía se sentía un poco inseguro y avergonzado cuando el mayor quería bañarse con él o lo veía (trataba) cambiándose de ropa.

No quizo despertar, no aún. Así que volvió a cerrar los ojos voltendose, su espalda al frente de Kuroba y muy poco después sintió unos largos brazos rodearlo. Desde la cintura y con la otra por su hombro.

Era cálido y acogedor, sentirlo de esa manera, poder descansar casi tan calmadamente. Ambos lo sentían, esta vez no sólo uno, si no ambos.

Kaito se acercó más para romper cualquier espacio y sentir todavía más el cuerpo del más bajo. Su espalda delgada y la respiración relajada del de hebras oscuras. Acomodó su mentón por el cuello de Kudo sintiendo también la mejilla de esté.

Estar así siempre con él, sin que nadie les moleste y saber que al despertar su relación con Shinichi estaría bien.

—Ojalá nunca recuperes la memoria cariño... — murmuró con cierto afecto. Sonriendo malicioso.

Shinichi no logró escuharlo, por que se había quedado dormido de tan pacífico momento. ¿Qué hubiera pensado o hecho si hubiera escuchado a Kaito?

Posiblemente le hubiera reclamado lo que quiso decir, pero después de todo, no lo escuchó.

Cierto tiempo después ambos tuvieron que levantarse para empezar con ése nuevo día.

Después de arreglarse y que Kaito le diera unos rápidos pero cariñosos besos a su pareja por la mejilla y cuello, salieron de la habitación para ir rumbo a un restaurante que se encontraba en ése mismo hotel para tomar el desayuno.

El lugar se puede considerar no sólo elegante, también muy decorativo y excepcional. Buen servicio y casi perfecto. Por suerte de ambos, lograron acceder a una mesa pues en si el restaurante se veía lleno.

En la mayoría de las mesas eran ocupadas por parejas de un hombre y una mujer, también una que otra familia. Los padres y sus hijos. Un ambiente acogedor.

Tampoco faltaban una que otra camarera o cliente femenino que los viera con coqueteo. Ambos tenían su atractivo a pesar de ser de otra región. Era más que obvio que no pertenecían al país. Asiáticos.

Una que otra indirecta por parte ellas, y sólo respondían con una sonrisa amable y una respuesta también indirecta de no querer nada amoroso con ellas.

Murmuraban que era un lástima que hombres tan atractivos y amables no tuvieran novia o algo similar.

También habían bromeado de mala manera sobre que al menos no eran gays.

Diciendo que eran personas repugnantes, y cómo no, se molestaron en especial Kaito.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo? — preguntó Kaito aunque sonó un poco mas en una clase de reclamo que la chica, de pelo rubio boluminoso, delgada y ojos cafés claros no notó.

—Bueno, es muy raro. Inusual y una abominación. — respondió seca y con una mueca de asco. — ¿Qué piensan sobre eso? — preguntó a los dos con interés y moviendo sus pestañas creyendo que se veía encantadora.

—Qué no existen personas heterosexuales, homosexuales, Bisexuales, etcétera, sólo personas que se aman.

—Sí es amor, ¿que importar el género u orientación sexual? — dijo Shinichi con seriedad.

—Bueno, pero- trató excusarse la chica pero fue interrumpida por Kuroba.

—Me parecen simplemente imbéciles y absurdas las personas que piensan mal de ese tipo de cosas. ¿No te parece? — agregó con un tono burlón pero una mirada inocente. Dejando muy en claro que detestas las personas que no pueden comprender o por lo menos tolerar ése tipo de relación.

La rubia sé quedó callada por un breve tiempo tratando de reflexionar con mínima seriedad, casi apunto de exasperar. No era culpa de ella que sus progenitores le enseñarán que eso estaba mal y la sociedad también hablaran muy mal de aquello desde hace varios años.

— ... Son gente confundida. — dijo apenas sosteniendo la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento se sentía mal consigo misma, pero por otro lado también estaba aquella cosa que le había enseñado la sociedad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — preguntó Shinichi con lástima en sus ojos.

—... — de nuevo en silencio deseando no a ver querido acercarse a ellos dos pero sus ganas de conocer a extranjeros atractivos y hacerse ilusiones provocaron su curiosidad.

Abrió los ojos cómo si hubiese descubierto algo casi aterrador.

—Ustedes son... — sonó nervioso e ingenua. Pero le pareció lógico que aquellos dos defendieran ese tipo de relaciones aparte que se les veía muy simpáticos entre ellos.

Kaito iba afirmar su teoría, pero sintió en breve la mirada de muchos locales y trabajadores, el mesero detrás de ellos para dar la cuenta pero no se acercó por el tenso ambiente. El silenció inundó el lugar provocando que sólo se escucharán ellos. A la pareja les pareció estúpido por no respetar la privacidad, pero el caso era que ése tema era del interés de muchas personas, como si se quisieran informar de algún peligro que ésta cerca.

—No por defender a los homosexuales voy hacer uno... — empezo Kaito, la gente lo miró indiferente y casi de mala manera, ella le iba a decir algo pero el mayor continúo. — Así como defender a los negros seré uno. — aquello la dejo en silencio y con intriga.

Los otros volvían a sus asuntos pero también pensativos. Cómo regañandose así mismos por pensar otro tipo de cosas.

—Sí a mi me gusta un hombre son mis asuntos y no es nada anormal.

En algo tenía razón Kuroba. Él no era homosexual, más bien se describiría como una persona demisexual. Nunca se había enamorado de una chica o chico antes. Solía ser pervertido con las mujeres, sí, pero no le atraían con cierta intención.

Pero al conocer a Shinichi, fue totalmente diferente. La primera vez que sintió atracción por alguien. No era gay o bisexual. Simplemente el amor le llegó inesperadamente pero lo acepto. Por que estar a lado de esa persona era una sensación muy satisfacoria. Aún así, detestaba que personas ignorantes no entendieran bien los tipos de conceptos sobre las orientaciones sexuales o que discriminen sólo por ser algo inusual en la sociedad, algo nuevo pero no peligroso.

No era anormal. Como algunos creían.

Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon de ahí despidiéndose por cortesía de la chica quien se quedó pasmada.

El resto del día transcurrió en cómo Kaito navegaba por Internet buscando una que otra cosa sobre su próximo espectáculo, enterandose de como iba su madre y aparte Jii, además que investigar sobre el caso de la explosión del avión del día anterior que seguía siendo aún una noticia fresca e innovadora.

Shinichi en cambio practicaba un poco de cocina e investigaba más sobre el lugar.

El estado en sí festejan una vez al año el día de la paloma lo cual le resulto un poco extraño pues no entendía muy bien el por qué. Aunque intuyo que debía ser relacionado con un día de paz o algo así.

Pero lo que causó mucho curiosidad y asombro era que en todo el país de celebraba el treinta y uno de mayo, el día oscuro que tiene un origen de sumó interés.

Al día siguiente fueron con la policía, y con una breve charla los llevaron con el encargado del caso.

Pasaron por oficinas y pasillos tan grises como en un día nublado. Querían tomarse de las manos para sentir alguna clase de apoyo por parte del otro, pero resistieron por el momento. Pensando que primero debían ser alguien ahí, ganarse cierto respeto y ser reconocidos para después mostrar lo que en realidad son.

Una pareja que dice amarse.

Aunque uno de ellos de alguna forma le mienta al otro que no recuerda nada.

Shinichi ya no necesitaba pruebas de su relación, estaba más que convencido. Aunque sí aún así las hubiera pedido, Kaito estaba preparado. No se preocupaba de eso.

No le temían a lo que podía decir esa sociedad de ignorancia... Por que ellos pueden salir adelante y seguir viviendo, mientras tengan al otro... Todo estará bien.

El policía dejó que pasarán a la oficina, para irse de inmediato de ahí pues al parecer tenía muchos asuntos que a tender lo más rápido posible.

Al entrar y que la puerta se cerrará por detrás de ellos, observaron el lugar con rapidez y detalles, luego se sentaron en aquellas sillas frente a un escritor donde había un sillón con ruedas. Volteado por lo que no podían distinguir bien quién era la persona ahí, el "encargado" del caso. Aún.

—¿Ustedes son los que quieren aportar su ayuda? — preguntó volteandose con una sonrisa ladina. Provocando mínima sorpresa al ver la.

—Sí, bueno... En realidad sólo soy yo.

—Sólo lo acompañe. Un placer, Kuroba Kaito. — sonrió cortes.

—Kudo Shinichi. — se presentó. A pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado y como resolvía los casos, quería ayudar. Por que algo dentro suyo le decía que podía lograrlo.

—Oh, si no mal recuerdo he escuchado Muchas cosas sobre usted Kudo. Pienso que sí me sería útil su ayuda, le agradezco. — sonrió levemente amable. Hablando japonés demostrando que sabe el idioma perfectamente.

—A usted... — pronunció Shinichi observando con más detalle a la persona frente suyo.

Delgada, buena proporcionalidad de pechos, piel blanca como la nieve, pero no parecía frágil, todo lo contrario. Ojos marrones tan claros como llamativos. Pelo largo lacio hasta la cintura de un color café oscuro. Vestía con una camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón del mismo color y ajustado, resaltando su trasero. Con unos botines cafés chocolate.

—Sheila Gutierrez. — dijo sonriendo aún más amable y ansiosa.

Lo que resto de la tarde fue una charla sobre el caso del avión del huelo 315.

La azabache logró notar sobre la amistad de esa pareja, sospechando que tenían algo más que una simple amistad de amigos.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, no esperaba ver a una pareja de chicos en ése lugar, pensando que quizás las cosas serían más divertidas. La mujer les contó que ella no se originó de ahí, mayormente se la pasaba viajando. Y llevaba casi un año entero en aquel país, pero tan sólo algunos días en ésa ciudad.

No muchos en ése estado conocían a Kudo, y los muy pocos que sí, aseguraban que el podría resolver el caso, o al menos no se sorprenderían si lo lograse. Digamos que antes del accidente del joven detective, resguardaba una muy buen reputación en su oficio.

Pero para Shinichi, se sentía un completo novato en todo lo que hacía, pero esperaba poder ayudar. Aunque tuvieron que mentirle a la mujer encargada del caso sobre la verdad de Shinichi.

Fin de la cuarta parte

este fanfic es del 2017, por lo tanto aún tiene muchos fallos y errores de ortografía que no han podido ser corregidos por falta de tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 05: Beso

Pasó al rededor de una semana donde Shinichi ponía su mejor esfuerzo y ganas para resolver el caso. En aquellos siete días se podría decir que avanzaron en prácticamente toda la información que se necesitaba.

El avión tal parece que explotó por una bomba. ¿Quién la puso ahí? No lograron descubrirlo.

Aunque Kudo si se llevó una gran sorpresa al querer descubrir sobre el pasajero de la otra vez. Blind.

Se encontraba ahora con su pareja en un sofá, viendo televisión mientras comían unos pastelillos que habían comprado en una tienda de dulces que había en el mismo hotel.

—¿Dices que ése viejo no debió estar en el huelo?

—No había ningún boleto a su nombre. Nadie mas que nosotros lo vio. Se dice que también nadie lo vio entrar, ningún guardia del aeropuerto donde subimos. Y además trate de contactar por mis propios medios y con ayuda de Sheila sobre si alguien lo conoce, mande unas descripción y nadie dice ser algún conocido. — explicó el joven Kudo con seriedad sobre el tema y recordando todo lo que hizo.

—Mmm, él mencionó que bajaría en el otro huelo...

—Augen Triangle. Sí, una isla. También estuvimos contactando con personas de ahí y por el momento nadie afirma que haya conocido a un señor con aquel nombre y físico. Aunque también dicen necesitar un apellido. Eso seria mas fácil para contactar a sus posibles familiares pero por desgracia él nunca nos dijo su apellido... O, ¿tú recuerdas algo? — el de orbes zafiros con grises claros como una tormenta, observó fijamente a su acompañante. Chocando sus miradas.

—No, si tú tampoco lo recuerdas yo menos. En todo caso, ¿Qué harás? — preguntó interesado Kuroba.

—Sabemos como explotó el avión pero no quién o quiénes pusieron la bomba y con que objetivo aparte de causar la muerte de personas totalmente inocentes. Y otra cosa que es aún más extraña y sospechosa que entre los cuerpos muertos del accidente, no había ninguno que demostrará que Blind murió también. — puso su mano debajo se su mentón muy pensativo. Su forma de explicar sonaba tan fluida y confiada que al mago le recordó por unos momentos cuando Shinichi y él aún no eran pareja, antes del accidente.

Su expresiones tan naturales, a veces serias y otras neutrales. Pero sonaba seguro de si mismo y sus ojos que le miraban, mirandolo con atención, aquella que Kaito buscó de él, o al menos antes del accidente. Pero ahora, Shinichi lo miraba con esa atención que tanto había deseado el de mirada violeta.

—Eso quiere decir que él es...

—No me sorprendería que el fuera el culpable. Aunque nadie lo vio salir del avión confirmando que él sí se quedó ahí. ¿Entonces?, No salió del avión pero su cuerpo no está ahí. Hay probabilidades que haya saltado cuando el avión estaba en huelo poco antes de que la bomba explotara o que nadie lo vio cuando salió del avión. De cualquier forma no sabemos cual habría sido su objetivo o sí en verdad él fue el culpable. Después de todo, sólo tú y yo lo vimos. — continuó explicando mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

—La verdad es que ese señor si parecía muy sospechoso. — comentó Kaito con la mirada afilada de tan sólo pensar que aquel hombre haya sido el culpable de muertes inocentes.

—Aunque también pensé en la probabilidad de que alguien, un infiltrado en la rivisión de los cuerpos lo haya escondido antes de que fuera confirmado por lo menos su muerte.

—En todo caso, eso quiere decir que podía ser que él no fuera el culpable.

—Exacto. Le dije a Sheila mis teorías y me dijo que son muy buenas y creíbles.

—¿Cómo cuales? — le pregunto el de cabello más claro con curiosidad a Kudo.

—La más acertada podía ser que posiblemente él tenía alguna clase de información muy importante o que su sola existencia por alguna razón, alguien quería asesinarlo sin importar que murieran personas inocentes. Aunque suene muy realista, todavía no sé por qué no hay un boleto a su nombre. Aunque también está la posibilidad de que hayan hakeado el sistema, eliminarán su nombre y las personas que sobrevieron no lo recuerden. Quizás los que murieron, como los pilotos del avión lo hayan visto. — concluyó el japonés recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kuroba de manera inconsiente. Tratando de buscar la respuesta a toda esa situación tan estresante.

Kaito se sorprendió y tenía un rubor por sus mejillas muy notable, su corazón se aceleró por dicha acción tan repentina pero no desagradable. Sonrió contento y enérgico.

—Vaya Shin-chan, ya pareces un experto en todo esto. — dijo con cariño y afecto mientras posaba su mano encima de la cabeza del contrario pasando sus dedos por el cabello oscuro del más bajo dando agradables caricias.

—B-Bueno, sólo quiero ayudar. — dijo dándose cuenta de su actual posición. Pero aún así, quería seguir así. Recostado en el hombro del otro y sintiendo aquellas suaves caricias que le encantaban y le mandaban cosquilleos por su cuerpo.

—Eres muy lindo. — agregó mientras lo besaba en su frente.

Después de aquello, Kaito también le contó la suerte que tenía sobre uno de sus espectáculos, decía que iba hacer en la ciudad central del estado y para gran suerte suya, aquella donde se habían alojado era la ciudad central. Sólo faltaban algunas pocas semanas para su presentación y que si todo salía muy bien, resiviendo críticas positivas y mucho público, su siguiente espectáculo se llevaría a cabo en uno de los lugares más famosos y conocidos del mundo donde se originó una vedadera y original historia de magia. Y por fortuna, estaba en aquel país, por lo que le quedaría algo cerca.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama ése lugar al que irás sí todo sale bien? — preguntó con cierto interés aún en esa posición. Una de las manos de Kuroba rodeó su cintura con posesión y cariño mientras que la otra la tenía entre lazadas con una de las manos libres del detective.

—Haudini.

—Bueno, pienso que todo saldrá asombroso Kaito, por que lo eres. — le dijo para alzar la mirada, observarlo y sonreír le dándole todo su ánimo. Quería apoyarlo como le había hecho con él.

Kaito estaba que se derretía por aquel gesto y esa hermosa y especial sonrisa que le dedicaba su pareja a él. No evitó sonrojarse y sentirse realmente bien. ¿Cuánto había esperado para que su querido detective le sonriera de aquella forma, que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza? Sólo Dios lo sabía. Pero lo importante en ese ahora, era que podía compartir eso y pronto mucho más con su amado. Darle caricias, besarlo, tocarlo y demás para que su Shinichi y él fueran uno solo. Era increíble como de unos pensamientos y sensaciones a otras, llegaba hasta ese punto que lo enloquecía.

—Shin-chan, ¿Sabes cuanto te adoro y lo feliz que me haces cuanto me dices todo eso?, Te amo~ — dijo muy meloso y cariñoso el más alto sonriendo con ternura y emoción mientras abrazaba al contrario con fuerza pero no demasiada para romperlo, pues para Kuroba su querido le parecía frágil.

—Tú me haces muy feliz Kaito. — admitió sonrojado y nervioso. Pero estaba seguro de sus palabras. Por que creía sentir emociones fuertes y sinceras hacia el más alto. Por que confiaba mucho en él. Y poco a poco se enamoraba de aquel chico que vio al abrir sus ojos y, no tener recuerdos de su pasado o quién era él. Se había sentido tan perdido si no fuera por él.

Shinichi aceptaba gustoso el afectuoso abrazo, mientras la calidez y protección en volvían a ambos. Por que sentían que si sus cuerpos no estaban con él otro, morirían. Por que se necesitaban.

—Y tú eres mi todo. — dijo Kuroba y sin poder aguantar más, beso a Kudo. Presionó sus labios con los del otros. Ambos sintiendo una suavidad infinita.

El de ojos zafiros estaba más que sorprendido, en verdad no esperaba dicha acción por parte del de ojos violetas, sin embargo no apartó o rechazo de alguna manera el beso. Por que de alguna forma su corazón le decía que siguiera. Aunque muy dentro de su mente le decía otra cosa, que lo que estaba haciendo está mal. Y no entendía aquella inseguridad y repentina desconfianza, pero sólo la ignoró. Por que todo su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Por que lo necesitaba al igual que Kuroba.

Kaito se emocionó, y no se resistió a continuar y profundizar más ese beso tan especial para los dos.

Apego más su cuerpo con el menor, la sensación de sentir los labios del más bajo era tan deliciosa como sentir su lengua.

Shinichi experimentaba algo totalmente nuevo, pero que le empezaba a fascinar de una manera inexplicable. Los labios de Kuroba eran deseosos, suaves, sensuales y esa lengua, oh Dios, jugaban con la suya como si fueran almas gemelas en busca de la eterna compañía de la otra. Un beso tan intenso y húmedo lleno de algo muy especial.

En cambio, los labios de Kudo son, aparte de suaves, inexpertos e inocentes, exquisitos y maravillosos, que mandaban corrientes eléctricas al más alto para estremecerse. Una dulzura encantadora. Y el hecho de que Shinichi haya correspondido el beso aunque con torpeza e inocencia, sólo le causaba una sensación, textura y sabor aún mejor para el mago.

Sentir tantas cosas en un beso como aquel era deslumbrante. ¿Había algo mucho mejor? Quizás. Pero por el momento, sentirse querido de esa forma era satisfactorio. Por el momento, un beso de su ángel, estaba más que perfecto.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Kaito pudo apreciar un bellísimo sonrojo por parte del de hebras oscuras, la respiración agitada y aparte de que en esos sabrosos labios desprendía un delgado hilo de saliva. Decir que su amado se veía tan lindo era muy poco.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció arrepentirse. Al final, Shinichi comprendió y admitió que quería demasiado a Kaito. Ese beso le abrió la mente. Y decidió compartir todo el cariño con él. Sentía sus mejillas arder y el pecho llenarse de sensaciones extrañas ( mas bien nuevas) pero agradables. Así cómo Kaito. Aunque pensaba que de seguro antes de perder la memoria había pasado por esas mismas sensaciones. ¿No? Después de todo, por algo era novio de Kaito.

Una pareja.

—Shinichi... Te amo demasiado. Mucho más que eso cariño. — dijo contento por tan maravilloso beso. Relamio sus labios en señal de estar deseoso. Que su Shinichi le haya correspondido le hacía sentir enormemente feliz, no le importaba lo cursi que era al pensar o decir tales cosas. Le valía un carajo apesar de que haya sido torpe eso sólo le explicaba que fue su primer beso. Bueno, eso parecía. Sin contar antes del accidente, esos besos que no tenían sentimiento alguno más que rencor y rechazo. Besos forzados.

¡NO! Kaito no quería recordar eso. No se atascaría en el pasado junto a esos tristes y melancólicos recuerdos aunque admitía que algunos de ellos había disfrutado y no eran del todo desagradables, a pesar de que también solían ser falsos. Pero ya no más, ahora su querido detective estaba junto a él sin ser del todo encontra de su voluntad.

Lo que le gustaba del antiguo Shinichi era su manera de pensar y analizar las cosas, ser a e veces neutral y otras muy expresivo en el sentido que le resultaba fácil saber si se había enojado o avergonzado. Le parecía divertido molestarlo o irritarlo. Un misterio admirable. Sus hermosos ojos lo habían atrapado. Irónico que le haya robado el corazón cuando él era el que los robaba. Lo había conocido, él había sido diferente a otras personas. Un sentimiento muy fuerte había crecido por aquel chico Kudo, ni siquiera por su mejor amiga, Aoko logró sentir algo similar o cercano. Su Shinichi era especial y único por diferentes razones. Pero... No todo había sido tan bueno al final.

En cambio, esté nuevo le parecía más afectuoso y comprensible. Cariñoso y abierto a sus sentimientos. Y aunque quizás todavía no desarrollaba aquel carácter reservado, serio o curioso del antiguo Shinichi, tampoco estaba del todo lejos para adoportar esa actitud que había encantado al mago. Eso ya era mucha información para recordar al instante.

—K-Kaito... Quiero seguir contigo. — dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, tímido y muy tierno a los ojos violetas azulejos del otro. La fragancia de Kaito le era muy masculina y fuerte, pero no desagradable. Le gustaba. Y más sentirlo cerca. Su respiración y escuchar sus latidos.

Kaito no podía estar mas contento de que su amado se entregará a él, dándole su cariño. Dentro de más tiempo, lo amaría tanto como él lo ama. Sólo necesitaba ser paciente.

Miró de reojo, fugaz pero atento a las manecillas de un reloj de techo cerca de ahí. Acordándose que no estaban en su mansión, si no, en un hotel. La hora sí que se pasaba volando como halcón en huelo.

—Siempre estaremos juntos mi Shin-chan. — le dijo sonriendo sincero y divertido. Dentro de él, cínico.

—Siempre. ¿verdad? — repitió acomodándose mejor y aferrarse al cuerpo del mayor. Encima de su regazo con el rostro aún en su pecho. Su voz temblaba un poco puesto todavía le costaba ser así. Pero le agradable poder decirle lo que sentía al mago.

—Sí. Jamás me iré de tu lado ni tu del mío. Viviremos felices. Conmigo nada te faltara. ¿Sabes por qué?, por que eres mi todo y te amo.

Shinichi sonrió feliz ¿Por qué Kaito le hacía sentir así? Tan nervioso pero a la vez seguro. Que a su lado podía lograr lo que sea, sentirse amado y especial. Sentir que realmente podía vivir feliz.

—Sabes, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Pero, ahora sé que lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida... Fue conocerte Kaito. Ser tu pareja y pasar tiempo contigo. Agradezco tu existencia. Me alegra haberte conocido, c-cariño. T-Te quiero. — soltó aún ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Sus manos le temblaban un poco.

—Shin-chan... — tomó el mentón del chico el cuál se había resistido un poco pues todavía estaba avergonzado. Kaito acarició sus mejillas rojizas y examinó aquellos bellísimos ojos de su detective, sus pómulos parecían a verse aclarado y tener un brillo especial. — ¿Quieres qué te adore todavía más? Me darás un infarto de tanto cariño. Y soy yo quien agradece por haberte conocido y cruzado en mi camino. Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad. Mi ángel en el infierno. Y mi todo en esté universo. — le dijo con tanta confianza y afecto haciendo temblar el corazón del contrario de felicidad. Apenas podía mantener esa mirada, Kaito sonreír le de una forma que le gustaba. Su mirada que le penetraba el alma.

—Me vas a empalagar de lo dulce que eres. Hehe. — río nervioso correspondiendo le la sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Shin-chan. — hizo un puchero divertido para disponerse a ordenar algunos cabellos de su pareja, por detrás de su oreja y admirar aún más su belleza.

—Sí tienes tiempo... Me gustaría que me contaras un poco de como nos conocimos y llegamos a ser pareja. Me gustaría saber. — le dijo decidido.

Kuroba asintió sonriendo de medio lado. Recordando como se conocieron, como Shinichi conocío a Kuroba Kaito y no a Kaito Kid. Y le agradó más que lo conociera en su forma civil, por que en aquella forma, fue cuando empezó a sentir cierta atracción descomunal por el joven Kudo.

—Claro.

Fin de la quinta parte


	6. Capítulo 06 Sueños

Shinichi se había enterado por medio de algunas noticias que apenas y habían transmitido en el país sobre el famoso ladrón de guante blanco, Kaito Kid. En sí, el personaje no fue quién le llamó la atención, más bien que habían mencionado su nombre. Diciendo que "Kaito Kid declaró hace tiempo que su único rival era el reconocido detective juvenil, Kudo Shinichi,..." etcétera. Y sinceramente no recordaba a ese tipo, y tampoco le vio del todo importancia pues también informaron que ya no se le ha visto al ladro desde hace varias semanas. Aunque sintió curiosidad por lo que le preguntó a su novio que recién se levantaba para desayunar (habían comprado el día anterior tostadas, café, mermelada, etcétera) en el comedor. Lo que esté le respondió simplemente que no debía darle importancia al tema, tan sólo era uno de cien personas que sentían rivalidad contra él. Nada de que preocuparse por lo que Kudo hizo caso y olvido de inmediato el tema cosa que agradeció intensamente Kaito. Puesto sería mejor que su Shinichi no supiera nada mas sobre aquel ex-personaje buscado por casi todo el mundo.

Al terminar de desayunar, justo cuando el joven Kudo iba a recoger los trastos de su pareja para acomdarlos para que luego el servicio los recogiera, Kaito lo tomó de la muñeca para jalar lo y hacer que se sentará sobre sus piernas. Rodeando su cintura hasta el estomago para darle unos cariñosos besos por su cuello y mejilla. Provocando algunas cosquillas en el más bajo y un bonito color en sus mejillas, aparte de avergonzado también se sentía algo cómodo. Junto a Kaito.

Así comenzó su día. Donde salieron a lugares turísticos e incluso pasar por la biblioteca de la ciudad. Claro, no faltaron algunas miradas un tanto raras por parte de muchas personas pero para ellos, les valía un pepino lo que pensará ésa gente ignorante de su amor.

La detective Sheila les informó sobre un caso (especialmente para Kudo), sobre la desaparición de alguien. O también secuestro. En cualquier de los casos, se trataba de una víctima alejada de su familia encontra de su voluntad por motivos totalmente desconocidos.

No se sabe absolutamente nada del individuo sobre su paradero por el o los secuestradores no dejaron huellas o pistas. Había(n) sido demasiado cuidadoso(s) que llegaba a dar miedo. Estaba la Gran probababilidad de que ya no estuviera en E.U., es por eso que la policía había pedido ayuda a los países vecinos incluyendo H.C Strengthland, el país donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas.

Shinichi acepto apenas, no sabia si encontrar a una persona desaparecida era lo suyo pero de cualquier forma lo intentaría. Pero no con tantas ganas como el caso anterior, después de todo no es seguro que el desaparecido esté justamente en aquella ciudad, seria demasiada coincidencia y suerte pues sólo sería cuestión de ponerse a investigar y buscarlo. En todo caso, podía estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo, sin embargo si llegaban a tener alguna mínima pista sobre su paradero tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Según le habían descrito, era un joven de veintidós años aunque podía ser confundido con alguien mucho más joven. Casi de secundaria. Cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Piel blanca y cuerpo delgado. Medíaentre 1.68 y 1.70 cm lo cuál se consideraba muy bajo para alguien de más de veinte años. Nació en California. También escucharon que los integrantes de una familia muy poderosa y billonaria lo buscaban. Shinichi pensó que aquel castaño debía ser alguien muy importante o algo similar. Pues su búsquedad parecía ser mas importante que la del mismo presidente de E.U.

Sheila le había dicho que si la podía acompañar a un lugar especial para poder investigar o buscar información. La mujer se había enterado de que quizás alguien que trabaja ahí sabía sobre la desaparición del castaño. Puesto unos viejos compañeros suyos le habían dicho que una vez que fueron a ese lugar escondido de alguna fuerza armada pues lo que hacían ahí no era legal, y vieron a una mujer que solía murmurar con puro odio el apellido de una familia en particular.

Ella fue al lugar encubierto, y logró encontrarla pero no pudo hablar o sacar mucha información de ella. Así que decidió regresar otro día pero con compañía masculina pues a los trabajadores de alto rango les parecía muy extraño y sospechoso que haya visitado el lugar sólo por hablar con una mujer donde era abusada sexualmente. Razón por la que no duro mucho tiempo ahí.

Por lo que necesitaba compañía varonil ya que no quería llamar la atención volviendo a ir sola para hablar con esa misma mujer, apesar de ir armada y estar bien entrenada, no deseaba llamar la atención o hacer algún escándalo. De hecho, había pensando mejor no regresar o sería aún más sospechoso ya que nadie va a esos tipos de lugares sin tener una buena follada.

Claro, Kaito no lo iba dejar ir solo y decidió acompañarlo. Aunque a Shinichi no le molestaba, en todo caso le resultaba genial tener la compañía y apoyo de su pareja, protegido. Tampoco le hubiera gustado ir solo. Aunque eso seria hasta otro día, ahora solo estaban en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros sobre la historia del estado y de paso del país.

A Kaito le resultaba aburrido, lo único que lo contentaba un poco era estar observando a su pareja como si de un delicioso postre se tratase. Algunos que andaban por ahí miraban mal a Kuroba pues su intensa mirada era demasiado obvia además de sus verdaderas intenciones. Más bien, incomodaba. Pero a Shinichi no le molestaba. Le resultaba divertido y hasta se podría decir un poco tierno.

—Shi-ni-chi. — dijo Kuroba separando su nombre en sílabas con un tono entre meloso y desesperante.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó apartando la vista de su lectura para prestarle atención a su novio.

—No es por ser irritable pero ya llevas una hora leyendo y me estoy aburriendo. — hizo una mueca en sus labios que mostraba su descontento y lo aburrido que estaba.

—Podrías leer un libro. — opino encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró el libro para seguir con aquella conversación.

—¡Pero yo quiero que Shin-chan me ponga atención a mí!

—¡Shhhh!, Kaito no hables fuerte, es una biblioetca. — se apresuró a decir un tanto preocupado de que alguien les fuera a llamar la atención por el escándalo.

—Mmm... Y si mejor regresamos al hotel~

—¿Por?

—Hagamos el amor cariño~

—¡Kaito! — exclamó frunciendo el ceño, levemente molesto pero avergonzado por las palabras del contrario.

—Shhh, es una biblioteca Shin-chan, baja la voz. — dijo con una sonrisa burlón. El más bajo lo miró incrédulo para después pensar un poco.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Me refiero a lo otro... — refiriéndose aquello que lo había hecho sonrojar.

—¿Hm?... — Kuroba se detuvo a pensar confundido. Hasta que volvió a sonreír pero persuasivo.— Shinichi hablo muy en serio. Quiero demostrarte de todas las maneras posibles el aprecio y cariño que siento por ti. Mi amor. Y unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo seria muy bonito.

—No estoy preparado... L-Lo siento... — confesó apenado.

—No importa, por ti puedo esperar. — le regaló una sincera y atractiva sonrisa al otro que hizo que se calmará.

—Gracias.

—Me imagino que los has de tener apretado. ¿Lo prefieres suave o duro? Shin-chan~

—¡Eres un baboso! — sus mejillas se tornaron un rosado muy fuerte llegando al rojo. Aguantando sé las ganas de querer arojarle un libro en su cara a su acompañante. Aunque de cierta forma, le resultaba algo divertido todo eso.

—Guarden silencio por favor. — dijo una mujer de la tercera edad, parecía ser la encargada del lugar. Llamando la atención de ambos. El detective la miró apenado mientras que su pareja irritado y despreocupado.

—De todas formas ya nos íbamos. — dijo Kuroba mientras tomaba de la muñeca al más bajo y se lo llevaba arrastras de ahí. Ignorando las exigencias del otro.

—Kaito eres increíble. — bufó con sarcasmo con una mueca graciosa e irritada en sus labios.

—Lo sé, por eso me amas. — le apretó una de sus mejillas mientras seguían caminando tomados de la mano. Casualmente no había mucha gente a su alrededor por lo que estaban tranquilamente caminando tomados de las manos sin que nadie les mirase mal como se acostumbraba.

Ambos soltaron una ligera risa que el viento se llevó.

Durante el trayecto al hotel, Shinichi fue quien más hablo sobre un tema en especifico.

—¿Una pintura? ¿De un mimo sosteniendo una paloma? — dijo arqueado la ceja incrédulo.

—Sí. Eso fue lo que leí. Actualmente hay trece estados en el país, pero se dice que desde hace más de un siglo en realidad eran catorce estados. Uno de ellos misteriosamente o al menos aún no se sabe el motivo o causa de su destrucción. Cuando los estados vecinos y el gobierno del país fueron a investigar se encontraron con una pintura en especial y extraña. Un mimo sosteniendo entre sus manos a una celestial paloma blanca. Llevaron a la pintura a un museo de uno de los estados. En su honor o algo asi. — explicó tan fluidamente el detective recordando con precisión lo que había leído hace unos momentos.

El conductor que los llevaba al hotel iba más concentrado en el tránsito a parte de que la joven pareja no hablaban fuerte que digamos, si no, el conductor posiblemente se hubiera unido a la conversación sobre el lugar.

—Vaya, ¿Y se sabe quién la pinto?

—No. Lo más extraño es que aquella pintura fue lo único que salió completamente ileso de toda la destrucción del inmenso lugar. Como si alguien o algo la hubiera protegido. Algo con mucho poder. Aquel suceso fue el treintaiuno de mayo. Se le conoce como el día oscuro.

—¿Por? Suena muy... poco común. — comentó encogido de hombros.

—No hay información exacta o suficiente sobre eso, o al menos no pude alcanzar a leerla.

—Quién diría que el país resultó más interesante de lo imaginado. — sonrió de medio lado pero salió más cómo una mueca rara.

—Y en éste lugar, el día de la paloma es muy especial. Hay una baile tradicional también. Se celebra en febrero.

—Sí, recuerdo que me habías comentado aquello hace días. Pero es curioso sabes, dices que en esa pintura hay un mimo con una paloma... Y en éste estado una vez al año se celebra el día de la paloma. Todo es en verdad muy extraño y...

—Misterioso. — a completo Shinichi más que interesado en el tema.

—Creo que estoy empezando a imaginar por que querías viajar aquí incluso antes del accidente. Aunque, ¿No recuerdas nada aún?

—suspiro. — Por desgracia, todavía no. — hizo una mueca algo triste.

—Mmm... Ahora no me sorprendería mucho saber el significado del nombre del estado o incluso del mismo país estuviera de alguna forma relacionado. — agregó el de orbes violetas azulejos mientras sacaba su cartera para pagarle al chófer de su servicio. Por un momento, Kudo se sintió indiferente. Puesto Kaito siempre era quien pagaba todo y parecía importarle muy poco.

Bajaron del transporte para proseguir a caminar, adentrarse al hotel para después ir a su habitación.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... También logré leer sobre que, hace mucho tiempo cuando le ponían los nombres a los estados y ciudades, algunos de los encargados era gente de otros lugares. Por lo que los nombres no sólo podrían ser de idioma inglés. Podrían ser incluso alemán o italiano.

—El estado que fue destruido misteriosamente... ¿Sabes como se llama?

—No. No encontré el nombre. — dijo Kudo dando por finalizado la conversación.

Al caer la noche, Kaito preparaba una cena sencilla. Sándwiches con jamón, queso, lechuga y tomate —sin olvidar la mayonesa —, acompañado de jugo de naranja. Mientras que Shinichi se daba un refrescante baño.

El joven detective, con la toalla en la cintura, se miró en el espejo. Practicamente desde que despertó aquella vez y no había sabido ni su nombre, jamás se había visto el rostro de manera tan detallada como ahora, notando muchas similitudes con el rostro de su pareja . Sus ojos le resultaba interesantes. Acomodó un poco su cabello oscuro. Sus dedos pasando por sus hebras hasta el cuello, mirándose en el espejo pudo percartarse de algo. Tuvo que voltearse un poco para verlo mejor en su reflejo, casi de perfil pero aseguraba que en la parte de atrás, en su cuello había un ¿chupeton? ¿marca? ¿mordida? Apenas visible. Le resultó tan extraño. ¿Quién había hecho eso? ¿Kaito?, Lo hubiera notado. Al menos que haya sido hace mucho tiempo. Antes de su pérdida de memoria.

No entendía. Pero le iría a preguntar.

Salió del baño, probablemente si hubiera inspeccionado más su cuerpo, como su espalda, debajo del muslo y otras partes que no alcanzaría ver sin algún artefacto como el espejo, hubiera visto las demás marcas que tenía en toda esa zona. Mordidas para ser más exactos. Marcas que ya llevaban tiempo ahí, probablemente semanas.

Ya vestido, fue con su pareja, con una camisa donde se le notaba perfectamente aquella marca que le iba mostrar y pedir alguna explicación o si tenia alguna respuesta relacionado con aquello.

Sin embargo, al llegar donde estaba Kuroba, esté inicio un tema de conversación provocando que olvidase lo que le iba a preguntar. Acompañados de unos sándwiches, hasta llegar la hora de descansar.

Eso no significaba que Kaito no haya notado la marca, sonrió un poco para sus adentros pero no dijo algo relacionado con aquello.

Ambos descansaba en ropas más cómodas, listos para domir. Aunque Shinichi no comprendía precisamente como era que Kaito estando prácticamente semi desnudo puesto tan sólo tenía puesto un bóxer color negro con bordes blancos, era que podía estar tan cómodo y natural. Podía percartarse aunque trataba de desviar su mirada a otro lado que no sea ahí, un bulto de un tamaño que bien se podría decir no era descomunal, pero sí un poco mas grande que el de un tamaño promedio. Su ropa interior lo marcaba perfectamente, notándose que estaba flácido. Las mejillas del detective estaban teñidas de un carmín adorable puesto verle aquello a su pareja era un tanto... Vergonzoso en el sentido que todavía no se acostumbraba a tener esa clase de intimidades con el más alto. También se marcaban sus largas y marcadas piernas, como un hombre bien defenido las tiene. Y el trasero de Kuroba era firme y envidiable. Aunque a comparación de eso, Shinichi tenía su trasero más redondito, regordete y se podría decir suave.

-"Sí de ése tamaño ésta, estando flácido, entonces cuando esté duro estará más..."- pensaba interrumpido sus propios pensamientos. Sonrojandose así mismo.

Kudo traía, aparte de la ropa interior, un pantalón holgado de tela delgada y bastante cómodo de color blanco. Con una ligera camisa del mismo color, que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y gran parte del cuello y pecho.

Shinichi intentaba consiliar el sueño, pero con su pareja así le era casi imposible. De repente, sintió las piernas del contrario enredarse con las suyas, el cuerpo ajeno acercarse mucho más y unos protectores por no decir posesivos brazos rodearlo. Por lo que significaba que también lograba sentir demasiado cerca, por su muslo y parte de su cintura, el bulto del mago. Quizás no muy notorio, pero lo suficiente para afirmar que ahí se estaba el amiguito de Kuroba Kaito.

Estando acostado de lado, Kudo podía sentirlo en esa manera. Aparte su caliente respiración por su nuca y el abdomen bien marcado del joven de dieciocho años por su espalda. Increíble que lo tuviera tan marcado su cuerpo a tan corta edad, pero tampoco de una manera exagerada aunque eso quería decir que ha de hacer mucho ejercicio. Y no hablar del bulto que para suerte de Kudo, se mantenía dormido.

—Shinichi... — escuchó su nombre saliendo de esos labios deseosos del mago. Demasiado cerca de su oído pero en un susurró algo débil pero con cierto sentimiento.

—¿Eh? — dijo casi o igual de bajo. Entre confundido y nervioso. Hace más de una hora que se habían acostado para dormir pero el único que no podía era Kudo. Por lo que sé le hizo un poco raro que Kaito le haya llamado.

—Shini...chi...Agh...Mmm... — apenas se le era entendible que gemía o daba leves gruñidos. Entonces fue cuando el mencionado se dio cuenta que Kuroba seguía dormido... Gemía dormido.

—Por Dios... Que estará soñando. — murmuró muy avergonzado. Y fue cuestión de minutos para que él que todavía no lograba dormir y menos por los que decía Kaito entre ésa clase de sueños, se percatara de algo.

Sentía poco a poco como aquel bulto que se supone estaba flácido, se a pegaba con fuerza a su muslo. Como se endurecia. Provocando que temblará y sus ojos se abrieran como platos por la sorpresa y la adrenalina del momento.

-"¿¡Qué clase de sueños tiene Kaito!?... No puede ser... Estoy siento su... Oh por Dios."- su respiración se le dificultó un poco mientras desde su pecho hasta su vientre sentía unas extrañas cosquillas y presión envolverlo. No comprendía nada de eso. Y estaba apunto de despertar a Kaito.

Shinichi se debatía si por lo menos voltearse o quedarse así. Por que sabía que si intentaba levantarse Kaito, incluso entre sueños no lo dejaría. Podía sonar ridículo o poco creíble pero era muy cierto. Era sorprendente como Kuroba no lo soltará mientras dormía. Aunque se podía mencionar que el chico no tenía el sueño pesado. Al final decidió quedarse en esa misma posición, esperando lo que sea.

Kaito decía más cosas que hacían enrojecer aún más a Kudo, y su miembro estaba más despierto que el mismo Kaito. Incluso podía sentir como a través de las telas, tanto del bóxer como las suyas propias, escurría el líquido presiminal. No podía evitar imaginar cómo eran los sueños de su pareja. No podía afirmar si eso estaba mal. Aunque por alguna razón... Se sentía muy especial y deseado por saber que su Kaito soñaba esas cosas con él y sólo con él.

Al poco rato quedó dormido entre ideas y la respiración de Kaito que se había vuelto cálida. Incluso poco antes de quedarse completamente dormido, había movido inconsientemente sus muslos para restregar el miembro cubierto del mayor con su piel de igual manera cubierta. Restregando su trasero con el bulto del más alto quien parecía reaccionar a las lentas y suaves caricias del contrario. Ni el mismo Shinichi sabía del por qué de ésto, el sueño milagrosamente le invadía y no estaba del todo consiente de lo que hacía. Simplemente el extraño y repentino deseo de querer sentir un poco de eso, de excitarse mínimamente. Y cuando por fin fue a la tierra de los sueños, algo húmedo y mucho más caliente que la respiración de Kaito o las palomitas de maíz recién salidas del microondas, fue expulsado del miembro del mismo Kuroba.

Kaito se sintió muy bien por unos momentos. Había despertado de su sueño húmedo y fue casi sus sorpresa al notar como estaba su amado detective, en esa posición tan favorable.

Sin cuestionar que había manchado no sólo su ropa interior.

Ignorando aquello, siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa haciendo más fuerte y posesivo el brazo que mantenía con su novio.

Por que en cualquier momento se puede tener sueños húmedos.

Fin de la sexta parte


	7. Capítulo 07: Llamada

Kuroba había sido el primero en despertar, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Fue a darse una ducha rápido. Se cambio de ropa interior y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla aparte de una camisa de manga larga color blanca. Regresó a donde estaba su amado. Quién dormía profundamente. Y las ganas de hacerle compañía no se hicieron del rogar en Kuroba quien se secaba el cabello mientras observaba al menor.

Se acomodó junto a él para contemplar lo más de cerca. Sonrió complacido. A Shinichi se le veía muy calmado. Su respiración tranquila y regular. Parte de su camisa y pantalón holgado estaba desordenada puesto se le veía el ombligo y parte del vientre.

Un impulso acecho a Kuroba. Él deseo de querer poseer aquel cuerpo otra vez recorría su mente. Probar aquellos botones color durazno y entrar en el hueco de su cintura. Sentir el paraíso como la última vez...

Un mal sabor de boca, agrio y amargo lo disgusto. Recordando algo para nada bonito. La primera y última vez que hizo a su Shinichi suyo, esa vez fue... A la vez espectacular pero por otro lado... Forzado. Ya que prácticamente lo hizo encontra de la voluntad de Kudo. Aunque el mago se repetía que no fue su culpa, en ese momento la furia, desesperación y lujuria consumía su mente y cuerpo. Al haberse enterado lo que su Shinichi le ocultaba.

—¿Kaito? — dijo el recién despertado, removiendo se un poco observando al mencionado con curiosidad. Aquello hizo que reaccionará, regresando a la realidad.

El más alto se encorbo para darle un dulce beso a su amado, lo necesitaba. Sentir sus suaves, tibios y adictos labios. Beso que fue correspondido con gusto y sorpresa por repentino acto. Fue corto pero satisfactorio para el mago y el contrario

—Te quiero amor. — le sonrió dulce y amable. Mientras le daba caricias a las mejillas del de orbes zafiros.

Shinichi no resistió y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Quería sentirlo más. Envolverlo. Más besos se presentaron entre ambos. Cariñosos, posesivos, afectuosos e inocentes.

Todo parecía muy bonito, pero... Todo se derrumbará cuando Shinichi logre recordar. Eso y si puede.

Kaito había conseguido un juego de ajedrez que se encontraba jugando junto a su pareja que casualmente parecía como si no fuera la primera vez.

Y una conversación salió a flote.

—Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos, no era de esperarse que nuestras madres quisieran juntarnos apenas gatearamos. Al rededor de los siete u ocho años, saliste de viaje con tu familia y no volviste hasta tus catorce años. Aunque nos reencontramos años después. — se detuvo para tomar aire y fijarse en que su pareja que le ponía toda la atención posible.

Por lo que sin más, continuo con su "historia de amor".

— Nos volvimos a encontrar en la preparatoria por que me adelantaron un semestre por mis altas notas. Entré a tu salón y ambos llamábamos la atención por el gran parecido físico. O al menos eso comentaban muchos. Yo tenía dieciséis y tu diecisiete pero mediamos exactamente lo mismo. Decidí juntarme contigo por que me parecía divertido molestarte. Pensaba que conseguiría por lo menos una simple amistad.

Pasaron los meses. En segundo año me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia tí. Fue una tarde lluviosa. Habías ido a una biblioteca pero no traías sombrilla. Yo por alguna razón, decidí esperarte. Y como tampoco tenía sombrilla decidí quitarme mi chaleco y cubrirnos mientras caminábamos a tu casa que por cierto quedaba lejos. Yo podía irme en un taxi pero... Quice irme contigo, según me habías comentado no tenias dinero en ése momento para irte en algún transporte y preferí pasar mas tiempo contigo corriendo entre la lluvia . Entre conversación y algunas risas, me di cuenta que sentía más que una fuerte atracción. Me había enamorado.

Tiempo después, me confesé en año nuevo, y grande fue mi alegría al darme cuenta que me correspondiste mis sentimientos. Te veías muy tímido y sonrojado, pero al final nos volvimos novios. Y así pasaron los días junto a tí. Donde tus amigos no aceptan nuestra relación pero... Seguíamos juntos. — terminó de explicar Kuroba mientras le dedicaba una radiante y nostálgica sonrisa a su pareja. Quién de repente, lo abrazo.

Sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras y claras. Shinichi le creyó.

Dejando el juego de mesa en un posible empate. Aunque era un poco extraño que Shinichi supiera como jugar dicho juego, cosa que no le tomó importancia el mayor.

Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, era compartir un agradable tiempo junto a su querida pareja.

Al atardecer, iban rumbo al lugar donde se supone han de encontrar la información que necesitan sobre la desaparición del joven del que les hablo Sheila.

Por suerte suya, entraron sin ser sospechosos. Y encontrar a la mujer fue poco mas fácil de lo que se imaginaron.

—Incluso aunque supieran donde e-es, d-d-dudo que logren entrar. Necesitan alguna orden de ayanamiento o algo así para que entren en aquel lugar donde está l-la v-víctima. — explicó la mujer con evidente nerviosismo. Temblando y por su aspecto parecía no haber dormido en días además que se notaba que había sufrido más que cualquier otra mujer en ése lugar.

—Entonces, ¿Sabes dónde es? — preguntó paciente y con amabilidad Kudo. Observando de reojo que ninguno de los encargados mayores del lugar se dieran cuenta de su platica con esa mujer era sin alguna otra intención más que buscar información.

—¡No puedo!... Si ellos se enteran... Estaré muerta... — respondió con un terrible miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Tratando de no alzar la voz. Aunque de alguna forma se sentía un poco aliviada de poder desahogarse y pensaba que ellos la podían ayudar.

—¿Ellos? ¿Es más de uno? — preguntó Kuroba apenas interesado en el tema, usando otra distracción como una baraja de cartas.

—Tranquila, te aseguro que sólo queremos ayudar. Nada malo te pasará. — aclaró mientras sostenía con delicadeza y confianza una de las manos de la mujer.

Por esta repentina acción, Kaito admitió internamente sentirse un poco celoso. Por unos mili segundos a filo su mirada.

—B-Bueno...

—¿Tú trabajabas con ellos? — preguntó Kudo soltando el pequeño agarre con la mano de la mujer. Provocando que Kaito se calmará de alguna forma.

—Sólo como una sirvienta, necesitaba el dinero pero me amenazaban que no podía delatarlos.

—¿Y sabes por qué causa, razón o motivo secuestraron aquel joven?

—... Ellos están... enamorados. — confesó sin rodeos.

—¿Enamorados?, ¿Síndrome lima? — dijo ésta vez el de orbes violetas azulejos con una pizca de curiosidad en su mirada.

—No, ellos lo conocían a él desde mucho antes y decidieron secuestrarlo para tenerlo sólo para ellos. Pensaron que estando aquí nadie sospecharia, puesto es un lugar al que nunca antes habían venido y por otra razón más. Es lo unico que se. — explicó encogiéndose de hombro. Parecía incluso más calmada que antes pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su aspecto diera mucho que pensar.

—¿Por qué crees que no podamos entrar al lugar donde tienen a la víctima? — preguntó Kudo con todavía más atención y persistente. Haciendo sentir un poco rara a la mujer quien yacía algo sorprendida por el gran interés del joven. Eso y que todavía le resultaba muy increíble que un joven de su edad fuera un detective reconocido. Aunque ella sinceramente jamás llegó a enterarse de él, de todas formas tampoco era como que le interesará o conociera cosas relacionada con los detectives. Ella sólo se centraba en conseguir trabajo y dinero para sostener a su pequeña familia. Al menos antes de llegar ahí. Donde tenía una gran preocupación por sus seres queridos aunque al menos les mando su último gran pago antes de haber sido llevada ahí. Con suerte, ellos no habrán lastimado de alguna forma a su familia.

—Incluso aunque tuvieran algunas teorías o pruebas válidas y una orden de ayanamiento para entrar en su morada, en el tiempo que se han de llevar todo eso, para ellos será suficiente para ocultar a la víctima en otro lugar. Estoy segura. Son muy rápidos y astutos. Sobre todo, adinerados. — comentó ella mirando al suelo.

—Ya no tenemos más tiempo, los que trabajan aquí sospecharan. Y se supone que esté lugar es para pasar "un buen rato". — intervino Kaito mirando de reojo a los lados. Puesto era cierto lo que había dicho.

—Bueno, gracias de todas maneras. Vendremos después. — se despidió Shinichi con una agradable sonrisa. Al joven le pareció una mujer interesante y humilde. Como si hubiera conocido a una nueva amiga, aunque se notaba que ella le llevaba por muchos años. Pero tampoco se veía vieja.

Recordó aquel anciano en el avión. Recordó a Blind. Recordó que pudo haber muerto o simplemente desaparecido. Y no quería que ésa mujer le pasará lo mismo. Le había tomado muy rápidamente alguna clase de confianza.

—¿Ellos te trageron aquí? — dijo antes de irse. Ella asintió lentamente y chocando con la mirada del detective, aquellos ojos azules que parecían que se podía perder de un mar infinito. Un hermoso mar.

—¿Por qué? — soltó Kuroba arquenado una ceja guardando su baraja.

—Intente ayudar al chico a escapar de ahí, pero lo descubrieron y que yo lo ayude.

—Algún día te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo. — le sonrió con calidez para ponerse de pie junto a su acompañante e irse del lugar.

—G-Gracias. — alcanzaron a escuchar ambos.

La pareja salió del lugar para regresar al hotel lo más tranquilos posibles. Aunque él mas preocupado era el de hebras oscuras, quien analizaba todo lo dicho por aquella mujer azabache.

Mientras Kaito miraba un programa de televisión titulado "El show de la paloma", Shinichi decidió mirar algunos videos por medio de una lapto de su pareja sobre alguna comida que sea deliciosa y recomendada para cenar y desayunar. No un simple cereal o sándwich , alguna otra cosa. Aunque para su des fortuna, no podría practicar ningún otro alimento que conllevará el uso de una estufa, puesto siendo un hotel no había o al menos no en las habitaciones. Aquello lo decepcionó un poco, pero decidió mejor esperar hasta que regresarán a la mansión de su novio o por lo menos algún lugar estable donde hubiera ingredientes y sobre todo, estufa y gas.

Después de darse un refrescante y calmado baño, fue con su novio, se acomodó en el sofá y miró el televisor aquel programa que parecía entretener al mago. Entre ambos nació un silencio grato, donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor.

Rato después, el celular de Kuroba se hizo sonar por toda la habitación y esté un poco irritado, lo tomó para ver quien era mientras resivia una mirada curiosa por parte de su acompañante. Quién de inmediato tomó el control del aparato para bajarle el volumen.

La mirada de sorpresa en el mago interesó más al contrario.

—¿Quién es? — no pudo evitar preguntar entre el sonido del móvil sonar. Como si de repente, sintiera la necesidad de saber todo lo que le sucedía a su pareja.

Kaito lo miró por unos breves momentos neutral, para después sonreír, ¿contento? ¿emocionado? Y responderle a su detective: — Es mi madre, tu suegra. — soltó sin mas ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del menor así como un rubor en sus mejillas. Acción que le parecía ciertamente divertida al de orbes violetas.

Y antes de que Kudo pudiera decir alguna otra cosa más, Kaito prosiguió.

—¿Sucede algo mamá? — preguntó y luego hubo un largo silencio. Donde su sonrisa se volvía una extraña mueca y se le notaba pensativo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ver a su Shinichi. Quizás preocupado. — Entiendo... No, él esta bien. — otro silencio pero esta vez más corto. — Lamento no habertelo dicho o él a sus padres pero pensábamos que no era tan importante. Además estamos seguros y felices. ¿No confías en tu propio hijo para protegerlo?... — sonrió irritado para después virar los ojos ante la respuesta del otro lado de la linea. —Simplemente queríamos vacaciones. Mande una justificación creíble a la escuela por nuestra ausencia... Ya te dije que él está bien. No es necesario que preocupes a sus padres... ¿Quieres hablar con él?, ¿para qué?... Madre no se te ocurra avergonzarme enfrente de mi novio. — aquello hizo ruborizar más al contrario quien, la curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban era grande. Aunque se imaginaba que quizás era de él mismo. —Bueno, espera un momento. — tapó la bocina de su celular —cabe mencionar que es uno de esos táctiles y modernos —, para que su madre no escuchará lo siguiente que le diría al otro.

—Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó sorprendido y nervioso.

—En resumen, tu "amiga" — hizo una pequeña pausa para hacer comillas y formar una mueca de asco en sus labios.— Ran contacto con mi amiga Aoko para que con ayuda de su padre contactara con mi madre y preguntara sobre nuestro paradero puesto ella, mejor dicho nadie mas que Jii sabe sobre que salimos del país.

Hizo otra breve pausa para pensar lo siguiente que diría y prosiguió.

— Mi madre me llamó preocupada y preguntándome sobre nuestra relación puesto a nuestras amigas se les escapó ése detalle, ya que ni mis padres ni los tuyos saben sobre lo nuestro. Y quiere confirmar que estés bien y conmigo además que si en serio somos novios. Quiere que también se lo confirmes. — aclaró lo más rápido pero entendible posible.

—Pero, ¿Y si descubre sobre mi pérdida de memoria?, Además no se que decirle o como actuar. — su expresión daba a entender lo angustiado y nervioso que se encontraba. No sólo era ocultar sobre su pérdida de memoria, también que hablaría con la madre de su novio, su suegra.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Sólo debes contestar lo que pregunte y sonar lo que más sincero posible. No es como si te preguntara si tuviste un accidente o algo así.

—B-Bueno...

Kaito le entregó el celular, Shinichi apenas pudo sostenerlo sin que le temblará sus manos.

—¿H-Hola? — dijo sin evitar sonar nervioso. Y no pasó ni un segundo para obtener una respuesta de la otra línea.

—Shinichi, ¿cómo estas?, ¿mi hijo no te ha hecho nada malo verdad? — la voz de la mujer sonaba impotente e importante. Me atrevía agregar preocupante. Y seductora.

—No... Estamos tranquilos. — titubeo un poco al principio. Disimulo tragar en seco.

—¿Por qué no les avisaste a tus padres sobre el repentino viaje?

—No sé... Estaba muy emocionado y pensé que no sería tan importante para... molestarlos. — respondió después de un tiempo pensandalo. Rezando a una deidad para que la mujer no lo descubriera. Por una parte quería resivir la ayuda de más personas con lo de su accidente pero por otra, tenía miedo de lo que los demás tratarían de hacer aprovechando su pérdida de memoria. Aunque Kaito haya sido diferente o al menos eso creía él. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Ellos lo ayudarían? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se detenía a pensar todo eso?

—Bueno, ellos ya lo saben y casi iban a regresar a Japón. Pero les convencí que primero yo hablará contigo. Dime, ¿Es cierto que tu eres el novio de mi pequeño Kaito? — sonaba una tanto risueña pero dudosa.

—Sí... Desde hace más de medio año. — recordó y dijo avergonzado. De cómo reaccionaría exactamente su "suegra".

—¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijeron? — exclamó la señora Chikage conmocionada. Casi dejando y espantando al pobre Shinichi.

Kaito disimulo una pequeña risa, había escuchado perfectamente el grito de su madre. No era de sorprenderse. Y también rogaba por que su madre no sospechara algo. Lo que menos necesitaba es que alguien más supiera sobre el accidente de Kudo Shinichi. Nadie mas que ellos dos sabían sobre aquello.

Ya que Jii tampoco estaba enterado, sólo un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de la última vez del detective, por que él anciano sabía que el joven Kudo no era tan paciente con su pareja además que jamás le decía por su nombre o era muy rara la vez. Pero decidió no preguntar a Kaito sobre el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

—No sabíamos como se lo tomarían... supongo. — dijo para mirar algo reprochante a su acompañante pues notaba que se quería burlar por sus reacciones a las preguntas de la mujer.

—Oh, yo los apoyo en todo.

—Gracias.

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Cómo fue que logró enamorarte? — se atrevió a preguntar ansiosa por la respuesta del contrario. Le resultaba divertido y tierno que su único hijo sea novio de un chico como Shinichi, hijo de su mejor amiga. Un joven que le caía bastante bien. Alguien muy lindo sin importarle que sea hombre. Después de todo, el amor no tiene reglas ni condiciones. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Aunque admitía que sí estaba un poco sorprendida que de verdad su hijo y Shinichi tuvieran una relación seria. Pero no por eso le desagradaba la idea.

Shinichi le parecía la persona mas indicada y perfecta para su querido Kaito.

—Ehm... Él es muy detallista y atrevido. Se me confesó y acepte sin lugar a dudas por que igual me había enamorado de él. Y-Yo de verdad lo quiero y... Espero formar parte de su familia señora Chikage. — dijo lo más sincero posible. Recordando todo lo que le había contado Kaito hace unos momentos sobre como se conocieron.

—¡Oh~!, Shinichi eres mas tierno de lo que recordaba. Mi hijo ha hecho una buena elección al escoger te como su pareja. ¡Espero sean felices!

—Q-Qué tenga una bonita tarde. — se despidió dispuesto a pasar le el móvil al contrario, aunque su sorpresa fue que ella había colgado antes de lo pensado. Tal vez aquello fue también una despedida por parte de ella. Aún así le devolvió su celular al mayor.

Guardo el aparato para después ponerse un poco pensativo. Aquello lo había puesto un tanto alerta aunque de alguna manera se despidió de una carga extra. Esperando que ni sus amigos como los de su Shinichi los volvieran a molestar. No quería que absolutamente nada ni nadie arruinará su tiempo junto a su amado. Aunque él no era el único pensativo.

—Kaito... Mis padres... aunque no recuerdo nada de ellos mas que sus nombres y donde están... Siento que los extraño. Me gustaría que ellos me ayudaran. A recordar... — aquello había dejado muy serio al contrario. Shinichi creía que personas como sus padres y los de su novio podían aportar de alguna manera en lo de su accidente.

—No creo que sea buena idea que ellos sepan sobre tu accidente Shin-chan. Además ya te dije que sólo necesitas de mí para que puedas recuperar tu memoria. ¿De acuerdo? — le sonrió comprensivo. Deseando que dejaran ése tema.

—... De acuerdo. — contestó después de haberlo pensando un poco. Pero no dudaba de las palabras de Kaito. Por que sabía que Kuroba lo quería.

—Te quiero. — le dijo el más alto depositando un cariñoso beso en una de sus mejillas.

Luego se dispusieron a terminar de ver aquel programa televisivo.

Fin de la séptima parte


	8. Capítulo 08: Cuervo

Al día siguiente habían regresado aquel lugar donde se encontraba la mujer de cabellos oscuros como sus ojos. Estatura mediana y piel ligeramente morena. Aquella mujer que tenía información que podía ayudarles (especialmente a Kudo) para encontrar a la víctima de veintidós años.

Aunque esa vez los encargados de ahí notaron su visita otra vez sin intenciones para follar, nada que algo de dinero hiciera que los dejarán en paz. Aunque a Shinichi seguía sin agradarle que su pareja siguiera gastando su dinero en él... Estaba convencido que algún día se lo agradecería o le devolvería el favor de alguna forma adecuada.

La mujer, Cloe, lo único que pudo decir era que la residencia donde estaba la víctima era un lugar privado. Donde habitaban gente literalmente billonaria. Y que posiblemente sólo estén la víctima y los dos secuestradores. Casualmente, la mujer paso por un sufrimiento psicológico puesto ya no recordaba con exactitud donde quedaba dicho lugar donde se encontraba la víctima.

La visita fue mucho más corta que la vez anterior, ambos se despidieron cortes y amables de la mujer quien reflejaba en su mirada una clase de temor pero apoyo. Quizás ella había visto a través de ellos... Notando o sospechando un poco que lo que ambos traían era mas que "compañerismo" o una gran amistad. Algo más afectuoso.

Cloe también sabía que en ése lugar, en el estado de Dovsterycity no eran para nada bien vistos las personas con diferentes preferencias sexuales y tampoco lograba entender el por qué. Después de todo, enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo no está mal. Como la gran mayoría de la gente creé.

La pareja salió del lugar para ir con la comisaría de policía para informar a la detective e investigadora por no agregar también y quizás policía Sheila. Aunque uno de los compañeros más cercanos a la mujer les comento que ella hace dos días había ido a una persecución para atrapar al jefe una mafia y el grupo completo. La misión salió con éxito pero al parecer ella y otros policías más salieron heridos. Aunque afotunadamente no fue tan grave. Según entendieron, fue una bala por su hombro.

También les dijo sobre a que hora podían ir a visitarla en el hospital.

Y cuando llegó la hora de la visita, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, en el camino sucedió algo inesperado.

Una camioneta negra se acercó a ellos, estacionandose en la acera. Y unos cuatros guardias sujetaron con fuerza al detective pero su novio no iba a permitir que lo alejarán de él para quien sabe que además que necesitaba saber por qué aquel acto tan repentino e inesperado.

Al final ambos acabaron adentro de la camioneta. Sentados y juntos, a sus costados dos guardias un poco mas grandes que ellos, vestidos con típicos trajes negros y por debajo quizás chalecos anti balas. Con lentes oscuros.

En frente, una persona. Un hombre entre veinte y veinticinco años vestido de traje color negro y una camisa de color rojo oscuro. Llevaba una máscara que le cubría su cara. Esas que se ponían a veces en los festivales japonés de un animal, y la de aquel hombre era mas bien de un demonio japonés. Colores rojos y negros era lo que más resaltaba de aquella máscara. Y se notaba que sus cabellos eran de un rojo más oscuro.

—Tú debes ser Kudo Shinichi. El detective encargado del caso de la desaparición de Dipper Pines. Un placer y a su acompañante. — Habló prepotente hablando perfecta y fluidamete el idioma japonés, aunque cabe mencionar que un poco su acento y la voz delataba que él no era japonés. Pero eso no significa que no fuera educado con sus "invitados".

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? — hablo Kaito amenazante y afilando la mirada, listo para cualquier ataque. No permitiría que dañarán a su Shinichi aunque primero debía escuchar lo que aquellos hombres, en especial el que se encontraba frente suyo que parecía ser el líder, dijera lo que tendría que decir.

—Disculpen nuestra descortesía al traerlos aquí de manera repentina y a fuerzas, pero me era necesario puesto quiero hablar con usted. — explicó con aquella voz gruesa pero ciertamente no del todo adulta. Pero si que desprendía un aura peligrosa. No lo negaban.

El pelirrojo con máscara miro específicamente a Kudo, y aunque no se pudiera apreciar sus emociones a través de ésta, se podía afinar aún así que ha de estar tranquilo y serio.

—Hable de una vez.

—Se supone que me dirijo al detective y no a usted. — retomó el hombre. A pesar de tener posiblemente más edad que ellos dos, parecía medir lo mismo que Kaito. Pero tenía una complexión un poco mas gruesa y por sus manos y parte del cuello se podía decir que es ligeramente moreno. O al menos eso eran las increíbles observaciones de Kudo y Kuroba.

Quiénes no perdían detalle alguna en lo que sucedía, y eso el hombre de máscara de demonio lo notó.

—No importa. Continúe. — Habló Shinichi calmado. Pidiéndole lo más amable posible que prosiguiera.

—Bueno. Le ofrezco dinero a cambio de que usted deje el caso para siempre.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué!? — ciertamente se exaltó muy sorprendido. Su pareja igual pero no lo demostró mucho y tan sólo formulaba algunas sospechas de por qué el interés de ése hombre.

—Probablemente piensen que soy el secuestrador de la víctima pero, no. — afirmó por lo que ellos aseguraban, muy seguro.— Sé quienes lo tienen y en donde pero no puedo permitir que el detective siga en el caso. Son razones personales así que espero que acepten el dinero, son tres millones. En yenes son muchísimo dinero. ¿Aceptan?

—Y... ¿Por qué simplemente no nos asesino? — dijo Kuroba retandole. Preocupando más a su novio por su imprudente pregunta.

—Créanme que lo pensé pero los investigue a ambos y no me conviene quitarles su vida. — respondió neutral.

—Y si no acepto el dinero, que nos harás. — Habló esta vez Shinichi, tratando de sonar seguro.

Ninguno de los dos les sorprendía que hayan sido investigados. Al menos no fueron acosados.

—Sí no aceptan esa cantidad, pensaré lo estúpido que es. Además tengo tiempo para Convencerlo. — parecía sólo mirar al detective, quién efectivamente se sentía intimidado. Hasta sentir la protectora mano de su pareja entrelazada con la suya. De alguna manera eso le conformaba.

Hubo un silencio extraño. Aquel hombre de máscara de demonio parecía inspeccionarlos más profundamente. Incluso querer entrar a sus mentes.

—¿Crees que estoy cerca de encontrar a la víctima?, por algo es que te has aparecido ahora ¿no? — dijo Shinichi apenas molesto por la situación y el extraño silencio que fue rompido por su voz.

Sólo fue unos segundos para que recibiera la respuesta del enemigo.

—En efecto. Los dejaré un momento pensando... Tengo que responder una llamada. — soltó sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, demasiado confiado en que ellos no podrían escapar.

El pelirrojo salió de la camioneta, ahora ya distraído por la dichosa llamada.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio. Uno de ellos preocupado y alerta pero procesando la dichosa oferta. Por una parte quería aceptarla para pagarle todo en lo que había gastado su novio en él pero por otra parte... Sentía que el peligro hacia las cosas más divertidas e interesantes y que apesar de todo su novio no lo dejaría, por que en ése momento Kaito le dedicaba una mirada de confianza y apoyo. Que le transmitía una increíble seguridad y cariño.

Kaito por su parte, ya estaba planeado varias opciones de escape estando mucho más alerta. Kuroba tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que el líder no estuviera presente, había sentido que él podía ser más peligroso de lo imaginado.

—Shinichi... Hay que movernos rápido... — le susurró muy cerca de su oído, rápido, cortante y preciso que apenas el nombrado entendió a lo que se refería.

Kaito iniciará un show rápido.

—Bueno... — empezo al mago en voz alta, ganando la atención de los cuatro guardias. — ¿A quién de vosotros les gusta lo dulce? — preguntó en idioma inglés. Los guardias sólo se miraban entre sí confundidos sin responderle. Y parecía que también lo ignorarian. — ¡Es hora del espectáculo!

En un movimiento veloz y audaz, Kaito lanzó una clase de bomba de humo de uno bolsillo dentro de su chaleco.

Tomó la mano de su novio para de inmediato salir de ahí mientras el extraño humo hacia su trabajo. Aunque los guardias ni Shinichi lo hayan visto, Kaito también hizo algunos trucos ágiles antes de irse. Por suerte, las ventanas estaban blindadas y no salía ningún ruido al exterior ya que el líder no sabia lo que ocurría adentro. Y eso era una ventaja.

La puerta estaba con seguro, aunque eso no era nada para el mago.

Ambos al fin afuera, Kudo sólo siguiendo a su novio sin decir nada puesto sentía que no era el momento. Corrieron lo más rápido posible.

El pelirrojo quien hablaba con alguien por medio de su móvil los vio escaparse, siendo ya demasiado tarde. Sacó un arma de fuego de uno de sus bolsillos dispuesto a disparar, ya sin importarle si le convenía o no asesinarlos, pero para su sorpresa Kuroba saco justo a tiempo una pistola que, aunque no dispara precisamente balas, más bien naipes, eran lo suficiente para desviar sus balas más de una vez.

Totalmente imprecionado por la velocidad y reflejos del chico.

Terminó la llamada de inmediato para entrar a la camioneta preguntándose como rayos es que lograron escaparse de sus guardias si se supone que éstos son más fuertes y listos que ellos.

Otra gran sorpresa se llevó al verlos cubierto de una extraña sustancia color rosa y pegajosa que luego descubrió era chicle. Y no sólo eso. También cubiertos de confetis e inconsientes. También encontró otras cosas de las cuales ni quiere mencionar.

Vio una carta.

La leyó:

"Señor, no aceptaremos su dinero o alguna otra cosa de usted. Y como sabrá, espero y no vuelva a buscarnos. Por que en la próxima, será usted quien querrá huir"

Sin duda alguna, convencerlos o alejarlos del caso fue mucho más difícil de lo imaginado.

Después de quitar todo ése desorden llamaría a sus hermanos.

Mientras con nuestros protagonistas, después de un rato de haber corrido y asegurarse de que no los hayan seguido cosa que no pasó, tomaron un taxi para ir más rápido y quizás seguros al hospital.

Justo a tiempo para la hora de visita.

Y al llegar con la detective Sheila, ambos comentaron sobre el sospecho incidente. Por lo que ella hizo una par de llamadas a la policía para asegurar más el lugar donde viven.

—Eso quiere decir que él desaparecido sí se encuentra en ésta ciudad. — afirmó le mujer totalmente convencida con la expresión seria.

Sentada en una camilla, con ropas blancas y sencillas. Una camisa que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda. La pareja a un lado de ella, el más cercano era el detective. Y tanto él como su novio lograron divisar apenas el tatuaje que llevaba la mujer debajo de su hombro, por la espalda. Kaito había ido por un café descafeinado. Como su novio no quizo sólo había uno. Calientito para el frío de la habitación.

—Eso parece. ¿Usted está bien? — preguntó Kudo ciertamente interesado y preocupado.

—Claro, sólo un muy ligero dolor en mi hombro, nada de que preocuparse en realidad. En la tarde ya podré salir del hospital e ir directo a mi departamento. Aprovecharé para investigar sobre las zonas más privadas de la ciudad. Puede que después de todo no sean secuestradores en busca de dinero. — explicó la mujer con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva. Alegre por que haya más personas y en especial tan jóvenes a visitarla. Puesto sólo la visitaban sus compañeros que eran mayores de treinta años.

—La mujer, Cloe, nos dijo que los secuestradores están enamorados de su víctima. Y que por eso le secuestraron. — añadió el de orbes zafiros grisescos. Con la expresión natural y relajada. En cambio su pareja sólo escuchaba dando más sorbos al delicioso café.

—Ya veo. Sólo denme un poco mas de tiempo. Ésta noche tendré las zonas más privadas del lugar, digamos que tener ciertas conexiones me ayudaran bastante. Aunque usted también podría hacerlo.

—Mejor que usted lo haga. ¿Le parece?

—Por supuesto. Les dejo mi número para contactarlos. — sacó de un bolsillo que traía la cómoda blusa un pedazo de papel doblado con su número de celular ahí. Como si ya estuviera preparada para dárselos.

Antes de que Kudo tan siquiera levtanra su mano para tomar el papel, su novio fue más rápido y con la mano libre tomó el pedazo de papel para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Claro, gracias. — dijo Kaito sonriendo amable.

Antes de que algún silencio extraño se hiciera presente en el lugar, Shinichi decidió sacar otro tema de conversación.

—¿Por qué un cuervo? — preguntó interesado. Refiriéndose al arte que traía grabado en su piel.

—Oh, eso... Es una historia de romance. No sé si deseen que les aburra.

—Para nada, no sólo hay que venir para hablar sobre el trabajo.

—La verdad prefiero eso a que recordar por qué el tatuaje. — dijo sonriendo un tanto apenada y con un mal sabor de boca.

—Oh, si le molesta no importa...

—Ah, supongo que en algún momento debo desahogarme. — dijo Sheila para dar un largo suspiro.

—La escuchamos. — dijo ésta vez Kaito acomodándose mejor en la silla, acción que imitó su novio.

—Seré breve. Él tatuaje me lo hice hace una par de años. Digamos que conocí a alguien y pues nos enamoramos o eso pensaba yo. Salimos durante casi medio año. Para demostrar nuestro amor íbamos a cometer algo significativo. Yo decidí hacerme un tatuaje con su nombre y un cuervo puesto ése es su animal favorito.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? — interrumpió para nada brusco el de hebras oscuras.

—Curiosamente poseía el nombre de un Dios de la muerte en la mitología griega, podía llegar hacer serio pero a la vez muy divertido y coqueto. Su rostro y cuerpo eran muy bien definidos. Vestía mayormente de ropas oscuras. Y su piel era tan pálida y podías perderte en sus ojos, tan oscuros como la misma oscuridad. Hades. — nombró con cierta importancia o diferencia de tono.

A Sheila le parecía un poco extraño el contarle todo eso a personas como ellos, como si pudiera confiar ciegamente en aquellos jóvenes... Así cómo lo hizo con él hace tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Al día siguiente de haberme hecho el tatuaje, me cité con él para mostrárselo. Nunca me había enseñado dónde vivía él o cosas sobre su familia. El caso fue que, antes de enseñárselo emocionada, él me había cortado y... No se veía dolido. Más bien ansioso. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde antes. Sé que el problema no era yo, antes tuve muchas declaraciones pero Hades fue el único que logró capturar mi corazón.

Le pregunte cual era la razón de querer romper conmigo. Y sólo me dijo que el en verdad nunca sintió algo por mí. Sólo salía y coqueteaba conmigo para darle celos a alguien más. Y que lo consiguió mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó. Antes de conseguir reclamar le, el desapareció ante mis ojos y jamas lo volví a ver.

Admito que me sentí muy deprimida por que en verdad lo quería mucho, por fortuna no logré amarlo puesto hubiera sido mucho más difícil de superarlo y olvidar. Más de una semana tardé en salir adelante y olvidarlo. Y creo que lo único que he lamentado es haberme hecho éste tatuaje. — pausó por fin para recuperar aire y con una de sus manos tocar aquella zona del tatuaje. Sonaba algo decepcionada pero a la vez seria. Continuo después de un breve rato. — Lo único bueno es que no lo puedo ver a menos que sea por un espejo o mi celular en la aplicación cámara. Trató de que, en vez de pensar en mi ex novio, mejor en el Dios de la mitología griega. Apuesto que él sabría apreciar más el amor que el imbécil que sólo me quería para causar celos a otra persona. Tampoco supe por que precisamente yo fui su objetivo.

Después de que ella contará su "historia de amor", decidieron hablar de algo más animado.

El tiempo se acabo y se despidieron, saliendo del hospital para regresar al hotel.

Notando que ciertamente unos policías los vigilaban, sabiendo que eran para protegerlos. Ellos estaban un tanto alerta por si el pelirrojo volvía aparecer, aunque estando ellos dos juntos, no les importaba estar amordazados en un precipicio.

Kudo no deseo preguntarle a su pareja sobre la bomba de humo o en que momento logró dejar una carta —cosa que le había comentado Kaito —, sólo confío en él además que ya se hacía una idea. Después de todo, Kuroba le había contado que anhelaba ser una gran mago incluso mucho mejor que su propio padre, pero que su sueño estaría incompleto sin su Shinichi a su lado. Sin la persona que más ama en su vida junto a él.

—Ten. Se me olvido dártelo. Tiene el número de Shei-kun guardado en tus contactos. Puedes enviarle un mensaje y eso para poder comunicarte. — dijo entregándole un móvil.

—¿Ésto es...?

—Es tu celular, te comento que ya lo tenias desde mucho antes que lo de tú accidente. Pero siempre quedó muy bien guardado y se me había olvidado entregartelo. Todo lo que ha pasado me ha traído algo olvidadizo. — comentó con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada y natural.

—Oh, gracias.

Mientras Kaito iba a comprar la cena en uno de los restaurantes del hotel, Shinichi revisó su móvil. No tenía juegos ni alguna aplicación para pasar el rato. No habia videos pero si había algunas cuantas imagenes. Eran de él, Kaito y otros dos chicos que parecían ser sus "amigos". Una de Kaito abrazandole pero él resistiéndose sin ver la cámara, parecía que no le gustaba las fotografías.

En música tenía como unas cinco que decidió no escuchar pues no habría tiempo.

En chats tenía alrededor de unos ocho. El primero, que parecía ser con el último que había conversado hace semanas era Kaito. No hablaban mucho y sus propias respuestas eran algo cortantes. Mayormente eran coqueteos por parte de Kuroba. Aunque extrañamente lo tenía guardado como "Kaito" con el emoji de un corazón. Y también le había enviado cinco canciones que eran precisamente las únicas que tenía.

Después estaba "Ran", pero extrañamente su chat estaba vacío. Luego un tal Hattori y Hakuba que igual estaban vacíos sus chats. Luego sus padres. Una que tenía agragada como "Amiga de Ran" que sólo habían bromas molestas departe de ambos y por último Sheila. Después guardo el móvil en un cajón cerca de la recamara donde suele dormir él con su pareja, y justo llegó su novio de haber comprado la cena.

Después de cenar tomaron un refrescante baño. Donde Kuroba intento bañar a su novio quien no resistió en negarselo mientras le gritaba lo "pervertido" que es, aún así, Shinichi lo quería así. Y sus intentos fallidos de tocarle en la ducha sólo le parecía divertido.

Lo normal sería que fueran a dormir, pero lo "normal" no está ni estará en sus vidas.

Uno que otro cariñoso y afectuoso beso que le daba Kaito por su frente, mejillas o cerca de los labios de Kudo quien se sonrojaba más no se quejaba. De alguna forma admitía gustarle dichas acciones por parte de su novio.

Fueron a la azotea del edificio, por alguna desconocida razón Kaito tenía las llaves de aquel lugar. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

Kuroba quería enseñarle unos trucos de magia que estaba practicando, después de todo, en dos días haría un espectáculo en la ciudad que sería como una clase de prueba, y sí resivia muchos comentarios positivos iría al estado de Haudini, donde su debut sería aún mejor para adentrarse más al mundo del éxito.

Al finalizar sus trucos donde su Shinichi se quedó asombrado por tan asombrosas ilusiones, aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa. Acto que agradeció Kuroba, sí a su novio le fascinó estaba seguro que conseguiría el éxito.

Alrededor del mago habían una docena de palomas blancas que formaban parte de su truco. O mejor dicho, eran trece. Una extra apareció repentinamente.

—Bueno, hora de finalizar. — dijo Kaito. Las palomas que lo rodeaban salieron volando y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Shinichi se le acercó para abrazarlo, con sus brazos rodear su cuello y darle un cariñoso beso en sus labios. Corto pero dulce, acción que disfrutó el mago quien lo rodeó de la cintura.

Y antes de irse, Shinichi observó que en el barandal de la azotea, posaba todavía una paloma blanca que parecía verlos con curiosidad.

—Kaito, se te olvidó una paloma. — dijo con una sonrisa divertida por el pequeño descuido de su novio. O al menos eso creía el detective.

Kaito miró al ave con inseguridad.

—Esa no es mi paloma. — respondió repentina y extrañamente serio que hizo temblar un poco a su pareja por tal actitud de su novio.

Mientras Kudo miraba al ave blanca con curiosidad, Kuroba lo hacía pero con desconfianza. Como si el mago pudiera detectar mucho más en aquellas plumas blancas. En definitiva, esa paloma no era una de las suyas. Ése animal no debía estar ahí.

La brisa movía sus cabellos como las nubes que ya no cubrían la luna plateada. En eso, otra ave se acercó a la paloma.

Un cuervo, tan negro como el carbón. Shinichi al ver al cuervo pensó en el tatuaje de Sheila.

La paloma al notar la presencia de la oscuridad, inicio su huelo alejándose de ahí. Pero el cuervo la siguió, como si sólo quisiera estar con el ave blanca.

Nunca digas siempre,

Siempre es demasido.

No eres lo que dices,

Eres lo que has demostrado.

Regresaron a su habitación para dormir ignorando el dichoso suceso. Soñar para olvidar las pesadillas.

Fin de la octava parte


	9. Capitulo 09: Resuelto

Se escuchó en la habitación el sonido de una notificación entrante. Que provenía del móvil del detective que casi de inmediato de despertó con cierta pereza para después estirar su mano y tomar el aparato en manos aún con la cabeza recostada.

Kaito todavía seguía dormido, o al menos no se había despertado. Tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando al detective. Kudo por breves momentos recordó que prácticamente ya llevaban un mes entero en el estado Dovsterycity; Le resultaba un tanto increíble que los días hayan pasado tan rápido. Por que parecía que fue apenas ayer que bajaron del avión cuando en realidad fue hace varios días.

Desbloqueo el celular, donde la luz de la pantalla le molestaba, tenía mucho brillo. Primero se fijó en la hora, que marcaba exactamente las tres de la mañana con quince minutos [3:15 a.m, y sin más tiempo que perder notó que la notificación era de un mensaje nuevo.

Checho el número y se dio cuenta que era de un total desconocido. Lo cuál le resultó ciertamente extraño.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, leyó el mensaje con algo de calma. Pero al terminar de leerlo, se sorprendió bastante.

《DESCONOCIDO: Ve a la siguiente dirección que te mandaré. Aquí se encuentra aquel chico desaparecido》_ 3:15 a.m

Abajo mando lo dicho del mensaje. Un lugar que parecía ser ciertamente privado y casi desolado en el exterior. Practicamente una cabaña en medio del bosque o algo parecido

Sin pensárselo mucho, sin saber si seguía en línea puesto no le aparecía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el número puesto parecía ser privado, decidió enviar un mensaje al chat.

《¿Quién eres?》_ 3:18 a.m

No tardó ni medio minuto en conseguir una respuesta que no lo satisfacío, tan sólo lo dejó aún más confundido.

《DESCONOCIDO: Dovsterycity 》_3:18 a.m

Envío otros mensajes demostrando su clara duda, pero éstos ya no fueron respondidos por lo que optó mejor ya no persistir, supuso que lo seguiría ignorando.

Despertó a su pareja, llamándolo por su nombre, algo suave pero deseperante y rápidamente su novio abrió los ojos entre casando y preocupado por la mirada del detective que exigía ayuda.

Después de que Shinichi le explicará rápido lo que sucedió, mostrando le la conversación a su pareja, decidieron moverse lo más rápido que podían.

Kaito preparó café bien cargado para mantenerlos despierto. Y Shinichi llamó a la detective Sheila explicando la situación.

Ella dijo un poco dudosa pero al final con cierta confianza, que enviaría a algunos oficiales al lugar aparte de que también iría ella misma. Claro, Kudo también iba a ir con su pareja después de despavilarse un poco.

Después de beber café y también llevar algo de la sustancia con cafeína en una botella para que se mantuviera el calor resguardado, salieron del hotel. Rumbo al lugar específico en el mensaje. Aunque el conductor del taxi sabía donde quedaba, él mismo aseguraba que era un lugar al cual muchos de los ciudadanos no pasaban por ahí por razones diferentes.

Seguían rumbo a una carretera, muy lejos del hotel donde ellos se habían hospedado. Dentro de unos minutos darían a ser las seis de la mañana.

—Detenganse en aquella señal. — ordenó Kudo y al chófer sólo asintió para estacionarse en aquella señal de la carretera.

La señal tenía forma triangular, color amarilla pero lo que tenia escrito estaba en letras negras. Decía: "Residencia Privada C." Y una flecha que señalaba rumbo al bosque.

Al parecer ellos no llegaron primero, pues después de pagar el taxi, bajar y adentrarse al bosque se encontraron patrullas y ambulancias estacionadas.

Se acercaban todavía más, por una pequeña montaña donde encima de está había una cabaña rodeada con una reja, ya habían policías y algunos otros detectives y periodistas.

La policía les dejó pasar, puesto sabía que uno de ellos era el que encontró el lugar donde yacía la víctima y sus secuestradores. Y el otro algún amigo.

Sheila se juntó con ellos, explicándoles lo que encontraron.

—Primero, encontramos un cadáver de uno de los secuestradores, en el sótano. Se nota que ya lleva unos días muerto y parece que la causa de su muerte fue envenenamiento. — explicó retomando una pausa para recuperar aire y proseguir a su explicación. — Y el otro lo encontramos casi profundamente dormido, pero con vida. Lo arrestamos y preguntamos donde está la víctima y él dice que no sabe. Sus reacciones, según expertos, está muy sorprendido de que no estuviera ahí.

—Al parecer le sorprendió y preocupo más no encontrar al Pines, que la policía lo haya encontrado. — comentó un hombre que según sus pintas, era un policía a cargo.

—Bueno, seguiremos buscando su cuerpo, algunos reporteros quiere hablar con usted Kudo, por que encontró a los secuestradores. Ellos no saben que recibió un mensaje de un desconocido. ¿Quiere hablar con ellos? — dijo Sheila dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Por el momento no. Todavía hay que encontrar a la víctima. — se excusó Kudo. Por el momento no se sentía con ganas de mostrarse ante las cámaras y dar comentarios sobre lo sucedido.

Mientras algunos policías seguían buscando pistas o alguna otra cosa en la cabaña, la pareja presenció como unos seis policías, sin exagerar sostenían con mucha fuerza y lo amenazaban con armas de fuego, al único (por el momento) sobreviviente. Uno de los secuestradores.

Era un chico de dieciocho años, ligeramente moreno. Con el cabello rubio y orbes dorados.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PINO!? ¡QUIERO A MI PINO!

Gritaba aquel chico alterado. Dando patadas y tratando de zafarse. Aunque al final fue llevado hasta una patrulla. Se marchó rápido puesto necesitaban más ayuda, refuerzos para controlar al rubio.

—Al parecer el cadáver era el hermano de él sobreviviente, Bill. Afirma haberlo envenenado por que no quería que la víctima se fijará en otra persona que no fuera el mismo. — comentó el hombre policía con la seriedad debida.

—Qué horror, asesinó a su propio hermano. — añadió Gutierrez, en esta ocasión tenía su pelo amarrado en una coleta.

—Todavía tenemos que seguir buscando a la víctima. Quizás huyó de él mientras dormía. Es una posibilidad y es entendible, nadie quería estar cerca de ése loco. — siguió el policía encogido de hombros.

—Todavía hay que avisarles a la familia del chico que ya encontramos a los culpables. — dijo la detective mientras hacia una par de llamadas.

—Al parecer iban a ir a tu show Kaito. — comentó su pareja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por qué en las evidencias, veo dos boletos de, estoy muy seguro son para tu show. — respondió el detective sin despejar la vista de uno de los policías que tenía guardado en una bolsa de plástico transparente, dos boletos de entrada para el show.

—Quién lo diría. — fue lo único que comentó Kuroba para acercarse junto a su pareja, un poco mas a la cabaña pero sin entrar. Como salían y venían policías.

Kaito saco su móvil, tenía que enviarle unos mensajes al encargado de su espectáculo, aquel que le daría el lugar para que presentará su show además de aportar dinero. Mientras hacia eso, Kudo quién a su lado estaba, sólo observaba con silencio la cabaña. Pensando donde podría estar la víctima. Si de verdad escapó o... No llego muy lejos y ésta oculto cerca de ahí.

Alrededor de la pareja, había mucha gente. Ya sean detectives o policías, como hasta reporteros como algunos acompañante de éstos, amigos cercanos por ejemplo.

—Es increíble como se puede llegar a éstos extremos. ¿Verdad? — hablo una voz desconocida pero ciertamente clara e impotente.

Kudo volteo curioso y se asombró por la apariencia de aquel hombre a su lado.

Un chico de no más de treinta años, de una estatura cercana a 1.75 cm, pelo blanco pero no parecían canas. Rapado de medio lado pero se le veía muy cool, su piel muy pálida y ojos de un color carmín... Como la misma sangre. Cualquiera diría que son lentes de contacto pues actualmente no hay personas con ése color de ojos tan inusuales y extraños.

—Oh, un gusto. Usted debe ser el detective Kudo del que tanto se habla. Mi nombre es Aristóteles. — dijo para sonreirle divertido y amable. Alzando su mano para estrecharla con el detective quien acepto el saludo igual con una sonrisa amable.

—U-Un gusto también... — no sabia por qué, pero aquel hombre tan hermoso y peculiar le causaba unos extraños nervios.

—Bueno, y... ¿Qué le ha parecido el estado de Dovsterycity? ¿Ha sido de su agrado? — preguntó con ánimo de sacar una conversación agradable. Mirando de reojo al detective.

Kaito escuchaba atentamente de lo que hablaban, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, después de todo era un desconocido que posiblemente trabajaba para la policía y sólo quería conversar con Kudo sobre cosas triviales, o al menos eso creía Kuroba quien seguía mandado mensajes.

Shinichi se puso un poco pensativo y neutral.

—Es un lugar maravilloso, aunque las personas de aquí sean algo... Homofóbicas, pienso que el lugar esconde muchas cosas misteriosas. — respondió calmado sosteniendo una sonrisa natural y amable.

—Oh vaya que sí, esté lugar esconde misterios sorprendentes. Es uno de mis favoritos. Creo que tiene un lazo estrecho con otro estado.

—Keinepossibil... — mencionó el más bajo.

—Sabes que el nombre de ése estado significa, sin posibilidades.

—¿En serio?, por que de verdad no tenía ni idea.

—La gente de ahí puede llevar una vida tranquila o emocionante, muchos se limitan, pues no tienen posibilidades al vivir vigilados por un ser, sin embargo saben conformarse. Al no tener tantas posibilidades. — comentó como si nada. Encogido de hombros. Su vista clavada en la cabaña frente suyo. Pero como dije, mirada de reojo al detective Kudo.

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso? — preguntó intrigado y curioso.

—¿Hm? Lo investigue por ahí... Tarde mucho tiempo a decir verdad.

—¿Usted se originó de aquí?

—No exactamente. Sólo vine por aquí por un... Asunto. Tenía que ver unos conocidos.

—Ya veo... De hecho, estuve investigando una ocasión y me encontré con una mujer de casi noventa años que me dijo de un lugar donde sepultan a los muertos, que ahí hay unas notas antiguas sobre la existencia de unas leyes.

—¿Leyes? — cuestionó el de cabellera blanca con más interés en el contrario. Tanto para girarse y ponerle más atención. El más bajo se sintió un poco intimidado.

—Creo que se titulan... Las leyes del Jagar.

—¿Usted las conoce? — parecía calmado pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la enorme sorpresa que le invadía. Como si el tocar ése tema fuera de su gran sorpresa o agrado.

—Poco. Sólo me leí dos de ellas. Eran extrañas. Como si tuviera que ver con la creación del todo, ya sabe, el universo y eso. — añadió Kudo como si nada.

—Qué interesante. Sabe detective, usted tiene un futuro por delante, claro, si sólo se centra en sus metas. Y quizás cuando regrese a su lugar de origen se lleve consigo... Muchas sorpresas. — dijo sonriendo de una manera divertida. Como si supiera lo que se acercaba.

—Claro... Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿Cuantos años tiene usted?

—Unos veinticinco. Ya me tengo que ir, antes de que me encuentro con un... Conocido. — recalcó la ultima palabra un tanto preocupado. Tan extraño y misterioso.

—¿Conocido?

—Es alguien muy... Irritante. Un viejo compañero de trabajo.

Pero antes de retirarme quiero darle un consejo. — dijo bar a regalarle una sonría más próspera y relajada.

—Bueno. Lo escuchó.

—A veces las personas que dicen amarlo y querer protegerlo, aquellas que siempre estarán a su lado, son con las que siempre debe cuidarse, las más peligrosas. — dijo serio. Como si supiera mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Kuroba lo escuchó y pudo entender. Estaba muy molesto, pensando "Ése hijo de la gran puta" tanto que no se dio cuenta que lo escribió por accidente en el mensaje y se lo envío a un superior. Y al darse cuenta reaccionó de una manera alarmada aunque nadie a su alrededor se dio cuenta.

—Entiendo... Bueno, adiós. — se despidió Kudo cortés.

—No es un adiós joven, es un... Hasta luego.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, un sentimiento nostálgico creció en su pecho. Sonó casi igual a lo que Blind le había dicho en el avión, antes del accidente.

-"Será que Aristóteles sea un conocido de él..."- pensó Kudo. Y cuando volteo para hablarle, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado.

Se había marchado y no lo encontraba de vista.

Escuchó detrás suyo el aleteo de un ave.

Kaito por su parte, trataba de disculparse con el encargado después de aquel mensaje tan grosero que había mandado por accidente.

Parecía que las cosas se iban a volver aún más interesantes.

Mientras Kaito seguía enviando mensajes un poco desesperado, Shinichi decidió dar una vuelta, claro, sin antes, avisarle a su novio.

Kudo a traveso él bosque, con algunos reporteros queriendo hacerle una entrevista o algunos detective queriendo hablar con él y pedir algunos consejos de cómo fue que pudo resolver el caso. Sin embargo, Shinichi se los negaba lo más posible o mejor, les hablaba en japonés sabiendo que ellos no podrían entenderle y sólo se confundirian.

Cuando por fin pudo apenas librerase de todos ellos, ya se encontraba de nuevo en la carretera. Un poco lejos de aquella señal donde le había pedido al taxi que se detuviese hace rato. Sacó su móvil entre el bolsillo de su pantalón, reviso la hora; siete de la mañana.

Siguió caminando un poco más, cruzó la carretera hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde un pequeño accidente de automóvil podía causar una desgracia aún mayor, caerse por el terrible acantilado.

Shinichi siguió caminando por diez minutos mas. Haciendo unas teorías. Notó que en la carretera era visible las marcas de las llantas de un ¿Trailer? ¿camioneta? De una manera desenfrenada. Como si estuviera a punto de chocar con otro auto y quizo evitarlo dando un giro descomunal. Se asomó por el acantilado, con cuidado. Y logré ver algo impactante a lo lejos.

Algo de sangre salpicada entre la roca, y aun más profundo, el cuerpo sin vida de alguien.

—¡Shinichi! — escuchó gritar a su novio a lo lejos y que cada vez se acercaba más. Corriendo.

—Kaito, mira ésto. — dijo para mostrarle lo que veía y aparte contar su teoría.

Tenía que reportar eso a la policía.

Después de otra larga hora de investigación, al parecer aquel cuerpo sin vida era de la víctima, Dipper Pines.

Y varias teorías se hicieron. Descartaron la idea de que fuese un suicidio. Y era mas creíble que la víctima logró escapar mientras uno de los secuestradores dormía profundamente, pero que en el camino, al llegar a la carretera algo más sucedió. Quizás un Trailer o camioneta chocó por accidente con el chico y esté cayó en el precipicio y el que conducía huyó por miedo a la cárcel. Que por eso no había señales de un accidente automovilístico. O al menos eso había dicho Kudo Shinichi, aunque el mismo detective sabía que había algo más, de todas formas decidió no seguir más. De todas formas, ya había concluido con el caso, aunque le pidió a Sheila que revisará o localizara el número desconocido de su móvil. Ella accedió por lo que Kudo tuvo que entregarle su celular, de todas formas estaban en confianza.

Al menos consiguío más respeto y reconocimiento, sin mencionar mucho dinero. Shinichi tenía pensando en sacar a Cloe y agradecerle por su ayuda.

Invitaron a Kudo a que fuera a la electrucutación del secuestrador. Que sería esa tarde a las cinco.

También se rumoraba que el secuestrante y aparte asesino psicópata, tenía cierta habilidad. Puesto cuando lo llevaron a la cárcel intento escaparse y no sólo con fuerza bruta, no. También usaba bolígrafos como si fueran un arma de filo poderosa, muebles o incluso, extrañamente causaba que los de su alrededor a cierta distancia tuvieran un repentino y extraño sueño. Mientras el mismo rubio gritaba, exigía ver a su amado pino.

Con muchísimo trabajo y mucha ayuda lograron paralizarlo y hacer que se tranquilizara un poco.

Ése chico parecía tener un Don o algo mucho más peligroso. Como el mismo demonio.

Mientras Kaito tenía una entrevista sobre su nuevo show de magia que de realizaría en pocos días, Shinichi fue a la cárcel para ver como electrucutaban a Bill. Kuroba lo iría a buscar una vez terminará.

En el pequeño lugar se encontraban algunos policías de rango superior, sin mencionar a la familia de la víctima que lloraba y también lo que parecía ser, el hermano mayor del secuestrador.

Un hombre pelirrojo de la misma estatura que Kaito. Se le hacía de alguna forma... Familiar.

Pero lo que logró sorprenderle, fue ver a ése bello hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos como la misma sangre pero a su vez, hipntozantes.

—Buenas tardes, detective.

Fin de la novena parte.


	10. Capítulo 10: Recuerdo

-Buenas tardes, detective. - saludo aquel hombre de piel pálida y cabello tan blanco como la misma nieve. O incluso, como las plumas de una paloma blanca.

Hubo un silencio que parecía casi permanente. Pues la respuesta del detective tardó en llegar ya que, se quedó estático. Como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro lado pero su cuerpo siguiera ahí.

Una imagen le vino a mente. Una imagen donde parecía llevar el uniforme de alguna escuela de color azul marino. Parecía estar debajo de un árbol. De un cerezo. Y a su lado estaba... Sin duda era Kaito. No podía ver su rostro por completo puesto su cabello cubría parte de la cara.

De pronto todo oscureció haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Aunque él creyera que tardó varios minutos, en realidad fueron segundos.

Se sintió extraño pero aseguraba que sin duda, era una sensación nostálgica y reconfortante. Pues aseguraba que aquella imagen de hace unos momentos habría sido parte de un recuerdo. De su pasado, antes del accidente. Lo presentía. Tenía que decírselo a Kaito.

-...¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó un tanto sorprendido. Sin darse cuenta que sonó algo brusco. Pero el contrario tampoco le tomó importancia al tono utilizado.

-Fue invitado como usted. Simplemente. Ahora, veamos el show. - agregó mientras afilaba su sonrisa. En sus ojos rojos reflejaba una diversión que se aproximaba.

El detective seguía dudando que ése fuera su color de ojos original, pero no hizo comentarios acerca de eso. Y sólo se quedó un poco confundido por lo dicho del más alto.

-¿Show?

Sin más que decir, tanto el detective como el de cabellera blanca y los otros observaban aquella escena.

Al rubio se le veía con la mirada perdida, triste y sus ojos mostraban que se pasó un muy buen rato llorando, cualquier pensaría que sería por que sabía que pronto su muerte acercaría pero la realidad era otra cosa. En realidad, él estaba así al haberse enterado que su amado se había muerto. Por eso es que no puso tanta resistencia aún sabiendo lo que venía.

La silla eléctrica se dividía en niveles. Del uno al cinco era un tanto soportable.

A Bill le iban a poner un cuatro, pero era bien sabido que el chico podía aguantar por mucho tiempo esa cantidad de electricidad, era increíble como podía aguantar tanto dolor en su cuerpo pero parecía acostumbrado, aunque hablábamos de un Cipher. Dolor no es nada para ellos, pero eso no significa que no sientan dolor emocional.

Por lo que tenían planeado ponerle hasta el nivel seis.

Pocos segundos antes de comenzar, aquel sociopata que estaba en esa silla, de repente se había puesto un tanto... Desesperado. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y aunque muchos de los presentes se dieron cuenta de su expresión, no sabían el por qué y tampoco aquello detuvo a que empezarán a electrucutarlo.

Shinichi apenas notó por medio del rabillo de su ojo, que Aristóteles le había sacado la lengua al secuestrado, como si quisiera burlarse de él y probablemente Kudo fue el único que se dio cuenta y aunque estaba inquieto por ésa extraña acción departe del hombre de veinticinco años, no dijo ni hizo nada.

Pero algo más extraño sucedió, la electricidad que se utilizó en la silla, la descarga eléctrica fue mucho más de lo planeado. Algo que ni el mismo Bill pudo aguantar. Como si una potente brisa o un fantasma hubiera subido el nivel de electricidad de la silla hasta el nivel diez.

Incluso los encargados de ahí intentaron detenerlo pero, parecía no poder. Como si una fuerza inexplicable atorara la palanca que decidía los niveles de electricidad.

Y el secuestrador se retorcía del inmenso dolor no soportado, pero parecía que incluso lo que más le dolía no era aquello, era otra clase de dolor, un sufrimiento el saber que su amado ya no estaría con él en está vida... Pero quizás si en otra.

Y al final, murió resignado. Pero sin perder ésa ráfaga de esperanza de volver a ver a su amado.

Cuando todo acabo, el de orbes zafiros se giro para hablarle al peli blanco, pero no se encontró con él. Otra vez, desapareció.

La familia Pines le dio las gracias por haber encontrado a los secuestradores de su hermano, aunque haya sido un poco tarde, por lo menos resolvió el caso.

Shinichi entendió y les devolvió el agradecimiento comprensivo y un poco incómodo. La familia se vea ciertamente triste y según una conversación breve que tuvo con la hermana de la víctima fallecida, ella comentó que jamás se esperaron que fueran los gemelos Cipher los secuestradores, puesto incluso ellos mismos habían dicho que ayudarían a buscar a Dipper. Se veían tan inocentes y amables. Que querían el bien de su gemelo. Que fue un gran impacto descubrir que lo hayan hecho. Ni siquiera Bill, antes de ser electrucutado negó haber hecho lo que hizo.

Kudo no volvió a ver aquel hombre tan elegante y llamativo, al menos no todavía.

Salió del lugar y se encontró con su pareja esperándolo con una cariñosa y comprensiva sonrisa.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y necesidad, como si siempre quisieran estar unidos de esa forma.

Mientras ambos cenaban en el restaurante del mismo hotel el cual Shinichi orgulloso quizo pagar la cena puesto al fin tenía su propio dinero para invitarle a su pareja, discutieron un poco sobre el tema de aquel desconocido que la había mandado un mensaje a Shinichi sobre el lugar donde estaba la víctima y también sobre Cloe.

Kudo tenía planeado sacarla de aquel bar y sentía que una orden de restricción o ayanamiento e incluso con demandar aquel lugar si no la dejaban salir no iba a ser suficiente.

Necesitaba otra opción más por si acaso.

Regresaron a su habitación para poder dar un largo descanso, tenían planeado que a la mañana siguiente hicieran más turismo del lugar juntos mientras esperaban alguna respuesta de la detective Sheila sobre el mensaje del desconocido. También planear más detalladamente como ayudar a Cloe y quizás también que alguna organización poderosa y justiciera pueda llevar a la cárcel aquellos que trabajan ahí.

Kudo se encontraba ya en la regadera, sintiendo la refrescante agua pasar desde su cabello hasta bajar por su espalda, muslos y piernas. Jabonandose en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados por precaución a que no le cayera shampoo en sus ojos.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo, pasar por detrás hasta su vientre. Cálido pero logró espantarlo un poco aunque sabía de quien se trataba aquel intruso en la regadera. No evitó incomodarse un poco. Sentía algo de vergüenza.

Sentía sus dedos fríos recorrer ahora con delicadeza su espalda haciendo círculos hasta su cuello, una sensación muy agradable que lo tranquilizaba.

Su respiración en la nuca lo estremecía y su voz...

-Shinichi~ - dijo con suavidad pero cierto deseo en su tono utilizado, un poco grave.

El nombrado sentía la intimidad del mayor chocar con su pierna izquierda.

Una de las manos de Kuroba llegó acariciar el vientre del menor, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar casi a su miembro, aunque fue detenido por la mano de Kudo, de inmedaito ambas se unieron, entrelazandose una con la otra.

-Kaito... Todavía no... - dijo con inseguridad y muy apenado. Con un calor recorriendole su espalda. Apesar no querer llegar lejos, sentía la necesidad de sentir un poco más de las caricias de Kaito.

Kuroba se acercó todavía más al cuerpo de su pareja, chocando la espalda con su pecho. Mirandolo divertido y con cariño. Haciendo más fuerte el agarre de una de sus manos con la de su querido detective.

-Shinichi~, eres tan hermoso. - añadió con ternura pues apostaba a que su novio estaba sonrojado. Depósito unos dulces besos por su cuello, mientras observaba de reojo aquellas marcas en su espalda y alguna en el muslo del detective. Recordando lo que había sucedido poco antes del accidente donde su amado había perdido la memoria. Aunque ya no era tan notorias, muy pronto se desvanecerán pero él volvería hacer nuevas, de éso estaba seguro.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Shinichi todavía no habría los ojos, no sabía si voltearse, tenía miedo de que el mayor le viera su intimidad pero... No resistía más. Kaito le hacía sentir muy bien. Como si estuviera en las nubes además era alguien muy importante en su vida y de gran confianza, ¿no? No tenía por que temer.

-Hueles muy bien, no sé si es por el shampoo o tu aroma natural. Desprendes una esencia asombrosa Shin-chan. - dijo Kuroba haciendo estremecer al contrario.

Kaito hizo que se voltera, quedando frente a frente. Con ayuda del agua recorriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, lo ayudó a quitarse el Japón de su rostro y por fin ver esos hermosos ojos zafiros que tanto le gustan. Aquellos en los que podía perderse y por ellos cometería homicidio. Y verlo como sus mejillas rojizas le era tan encantador.

No podía vivir sin él.

-Algún día serás completamente mío. - le dijo en un tono muy seductor y sensual al igual que su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Esperaré ansioso ese día. - le respondió con una sonrisa atractiva. Su respuesta había hecho sonrojar al más alto. Y sorprender. - Te has puesto rojo, Kaito. - sonrió divertido.

Kaito estaba que explotaba por sus emociones. Quería hacer tantas cosas con su Shinichi, abrazarlo y jamas soltarlo, besarlo y dejarle marcas para que todo el mundo supiera que a él le pertenece aquel cuerpo hermoso.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, adoraba demasiado a ése chico. Todo suyo.

Shinichi se separó un poco de aquel afectuoso abrazo para recorrer el pecho del mayor, bien marcado y envidiable.

Sintió los labios del contrario pero de inmediato correspondió aquel a pasional beso cargado de sentimientos puros y sinceros. Lo rodeó del cuello hasta acariciar sus cabellos revueltos y claros, queriendo profundizar más aquel beso tan especial para él, para ambos. Sintiendo un poco el roce de sus partes íntimas.

Al terminar de bañarse, Kaito no evitó tomar primero la toalla de Kudo para secarle su cabello, viendo como esté todavía seguía rojo por la situación y cercanía. Evadiendo chocar su mirada con la intimidad de Kuroba. Después de todo eso, se fueron a descansar.

Kaito tomó a su novio para que se rescostara encima de su pecho.

-No te quiero incomodar Kaito... - dijo algo tímido. Sin mirarle. Por parte el nombrado, sólo aferro más el agarre de su cintura.

-No me incómodas, al contrario, ésta mucho mejor así. - sonrió relajado. Confiado.

-Cómo digas. Sueña bien. - sonó más calmado y favorecido. Se sentía muy cómodo estando así. Sentir la respiración de Kaito por su frente y como el pecho del contrario subía y bajaba. Podía ser fuerte pero le era bastante cómodo. A lado de él se sentía protegido.

-Sí tú estás en mis sueños, ten por seguro que estaré en el mismo cielo. Amor~

-¡Pervertido! - reclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas. No podía molestarse con él pero si regañarle por sus comentarios indicentes.

-No es mi culpa que esté tan enamorado de tí. Me pierdo en tus bellos ojos azules, enloquezco con tus sonrísas, tu aroma y tus besos son una adicción y tus risas...Mi perdición... - contó tan sincero y lleno de un sentimiento profundo.

Esas palabras conmovían más al detective. Le parecía tan increíble como un hombre como Kuroba fuera tan perfecto. O quizás era que Kuroba sólo le mostraba las partes más perfectas y admirables. Pero no le importaba. Aseguraba que él ya había vivido o vivirá desde momentos de furia hasta momentos tristes con el chico.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir todo eso!?, eres in-increible Kaito... Yo... Tú eres muy apuesto y... ¡Te amo mucho! - confesó tratando se sonar sincero. Quería hacerle saber a Kaito también que él podía decir cosas lindas.

-Aw~, Shin-chan me haces muy feliz. ¡Te adoro! ¡Hay que casarnos! ¿Te gustaría amor? - dijo un tanto divertido. Aunque sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de ilusión y alegría. Y eso pudo notarlo Kudo. Había alzado la mirada para chocar con esos ojos hipnotizantes . Y más por ésa boba sonrisa que traía el mago.

Y esas palabras hacían explotar su frágil corazón. Lo admitía. Amaba a Kaito. Y aseguraba que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. O eso creía.

-Contigo Kaito... M-Me encantaría. - le contestó sonriendo nervioso pero decidido. Aquella eso hizo crecer la sonrisa del más alto.

-Sabes, también tus caderas son mi perdición. - comentó burlón y sonriendo con evidente lujuria, una de sus manos paro al trasero de su novio para darle una suave pero notoria palmada.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-Pero me amas así.

-A veces te detesto por eso... Por que te amo tanto que no me importa que seas pervertido. - confesó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Kuroba había notado que Kudo cada vez más agarraba ésa actitud de antes, que tanto le divertía.

-Yo te amo tanto que no me importa tus fabulosas caderas. - dijo Kaito depositandole un tierno beso en su frente.

Entre algunas risas se quedaron dormidos al fin, descansando después de un día muy atareado.

Por lo que Shinichi olvido por completo comentar sobre ése pequeño pero significativo recuerdo que tuvo momentos atrás.

Fin del décimo capítulo.

Si han llegado hasta aquí amigos míos es por que les apareció completo el capítulo :"v

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Su voto no les quita tiempo.


	11. Capítulo 11: Kid

Despertó con lentitud. Abriendo sus párpados para dejar ver esos hermosos ojos azulejos con un toque gris. Miró a su pareja quien seguía dormido. Su pelo revuelto sobre saliendo de su frente y cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Le resultaba lindo y divertido la forma en que tenía el cabello su novio.

Se levantó en busca de tomar agua fría en la nevera y después darse un baño.

Luego de todo eso, regresó a la cama para darse cuenta que Kaito ya se había despertado. Kudo necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle su ayuda para que Cloe saliera de ese horrible lugar.

Se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor junto a su pareja. Ambos ahora, viendo las noticias.

Shinichi se puso pensativo.

Más de un mes desde la pérdida de sus recuerdos. Y se sentía algo decaído. Él esperaba que para ése tiempo recordará muchas cosas de su vida antes del accidente que le contó Kaito. Deseaba poder recordar esos momentos con su familia, sus compañeros, la sensación de resolver casos, y recordar él momento que se enamoró de su Kaito. Se sentía decepcionado por no poder recordar nada más que aquella imagen donde se encontraba él y Kaito debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Nada más.

Esperaba de verdad no sentirse tan inseguro en ese mundo tan nuevo para él, aunque sabía que podía contar en Kaito pero aún así... Deseaba recordar su pasado.

Suspiro resignado. No podía hacer nada más que seguir esperando. El tiempo sería decisivo. Aunque como ya dije, el quería tener mucho más conocimiento de lo que había vivido.

Su expresión desolada no pasó desapercibido por la mirada violeta y preocupante de su pareja.

—¿Qué ocurre Shin-chan? — preguntó realmente preocupado sin despejar la mirada de su amado.

Habían terminado de desayunar huevos revueltos con pan tostado y café.

—Es que... Todavía no recuperó mis recuerdos. Es... Frustante sabes. — le respondió con cierto dolor y decepción. Sus ojos se opacaron por unos segundos.

—Oh, tranquilo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que poco a poco tu memoria regrese. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. — le dijo sonriendole comprensivo y amable.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco bastante...

—En nuestra luna de miel podrías demostrar tu agradecimiento usando lence- fue cortado ante sus anhelos. En medio de una imaginación indecente con su novio.

—¡Calla pervertido! — le gritó sonrojado e irritado.

—Hahaha, bueno ya. Me calmo. Sólo es un opción.

—Hay algo que te quiero contar. — dijo para dejar ése ambiente bromista y pervertido que emanaba del mago.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno. ¿Recuerdas aquel hombre de cabello blanco con el que hable antes de encontrar el cuerpo de la víctima?

—Sí... ¿Qué sucede con ése hombre?

—Me lo encontré en el lugar donde electrucutaron al culpable. No hablamos mucho, sólo nos saludamos y lo demás fue puro silencio y al acabarse no lo volví a ver. Sólo quería comentartelo.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes que harás con lo de Cloe?

—Todavía lo sigo pensando. También hay otra cosa más que te quiero contar.

—Continúa...

—Al encontrarme aquel hombre tuve una clase de recuerdo. — confesó por fin el detective.

—¿Un recuerdo? ¿De verdad? — dijo sorprendido. Aunque usaba parte de su pokerface para ocultar que en verdad se sentía alarmado. Claro, su acompañante no se percató.

—Sí. Pero fue sólo como una simple imagen. Duró muy poco. — agregó el de hebras oscuras.

—¿De qué iba? — preguntó Kuroba muy interesando y dándole una sonrisa de apoyo al otro. Provocando que Kudo se animará más en contar sobre ése pequeño recuerdo.

—Estábamos la dos debajo de un árbol de cerezo... Creo que traíamos puesto nuestro uniforme de estudiantes. No sé si era medio día o tarde. — le contó tratando de hacer memoria pero le era casi imposible.

—¿Sólo eso? — cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír de manera natural. Con los ojos cerrados y aires de inocencia y curiosidad. Pero en realidad, en el fondo estaba preocupado.

—Sí. No fue mucho pero, para mí es significativo. ¿Sabes que pudo ser? — se atrevió a preguntarle con esperanza.

Kuroba se detuvo a pensarlo con la mirada neutral. Llevando su mano a su mentón en pose pensativo. Fue cuestión de segundos para resivir una respuesta clara.

—Sí. — contestó aflojando una sonrisa natural y prosiguió despreocupado. —La primera vez que vimos el árbol de cerezo florecer fue cuando empecé a sentir una tracción por ti. Los pétalos caían en un escenario que, hacía que a tu lado, me diera cuenta de que eres muy lindo. Incluso más que el mismo árbol de cerezo. — respondió sincero. Por que en verdad decía lo certero.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Me sentía un tanto raro. No entendía que era aquello que me removía el pecho. Una presión tortuosa. Y me di cuenta en los siguientes días que sólo tú provocabas eso. Sólo tú. No entendía por qué. Era un tonto. — agregó el de ojos violetas azulejos encogido de hombros. Con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa pero también nostálgica.

—Y-Yo no pienso que seas un tonto. Tú eres... Genial y amable. Astuto. Yo no hubiera sabido que hacer aquella vez que nos metieron en esa camioenta o hubiera tardado mucho en poder encontrar una oportunidad para escapar. Siento que sin tí a mi lado... Estoy desprotegido. — confesó con un notable pero a los ojos del más alto, adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

—Saber que me necesitas y no puedes estar tranquilo sin mi me hace muy feliz Shin-chan. Somos el uno para el otro. Almas gemelas que se han jurado un amor eterno. — dijo Kaito para después unir su mano con la de su novio.

Ambos jóvenes viendo su reflejo a través del ojo del otro. El ambiente se volvió más afectuoso. Cariñoso y puro. Pero... ¿Se le podría considerar puro un amor dónde el otro se aprovecha de la condición del contrario?

—Eres cursi Kaito. Y me gustas así.

—Sabes, también hay algo que quiero decirte. — dijo cambiando su mirada a una más seria. Tomó la cabeza de su pareja para que descansará encima de su hombro sin ser brusco.

Shinichi no dijo ni se quejó, sólo se quedó quieto además que tanto a él como al otro les parecía cómodo la posición. Calmandolos. En especial al mago que, sentir el aroma de su hermoso ángel tan cerca le es muy reconfortante.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad. Pensó que ése día había muchas confesiones.

Kaito no evitó suspirar con pesadez. Decidió que debía contarle a su novio cosas muy importantes que él sabía antes de su accidente. Kuroba debía aprender a también confiar más en esté "nuevo" Shinichi y contarle la verdad. Sin pasarse claro, de lo que de verdad sucedió en lo de su pérdida de memoria. Aquello era algo que todavía no debía tocar... Un tema que posiblemente jamás le vaya a contar.

Kaito le contó que el tenía una doble vida. Que él es el ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid. Una de las personas más buscadas en el mundo. Aunque su última aparición o atracó fue hace más de un mes. Por que al parecer ya no necesitaba, por el momento seguir siendo ése personaje tan famoso y buscado. Le contó que su difunto padre fue el ladrón fantasma hasta que una organización de negro lo asesinó. Por lo que decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto con ayuda de Jii quién era una de las muy escasas personas que sabían su secreto.

Su madre y Shinichi eran las otras dos.

Le siguió diciendo también que había conseguido sus objetivos. Que antes de la pérdida de memoria él iba a sus atracos. Era el único detective que reconocía y la audencia los consideraban grandes rivales.

Kaito no perdió de vista cada gesto y reacción del más bajo. Un tanto preocupado por que su Shinichi ya no sintiera ése amor que dijo sentir. Por que Kaito también derramó sangre pero de gente culpable según él. No negaba que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Shinichi escucha atentamente cada palabra de su pareja. Se sintió tenso, lo admitía pero también trató de ser comprensivo. Aunque sabía que mucha de las cosas que hacía Kuroba no estaban bien aunque sea por venganza a su difunto padre. Y notó que Kaito se notaba preocupado. Temía en perder lo. El detective comprendió ciertas cosas. Por una parte se sentía aliviado y feliz de que por voluntad propia Kaito le haya confesado su oscuro secreto, que haya confiado en él incluso después de su pérdida de memoria. Quería conocer más cosas sobre su pareja. Aunque por otra parte también sentía que algo no andaba bien, como si algo dentro suyo se removiera advirtiéndole de alguna clase de peligro. Pero no sabia qué.

Aún así, a pesar de haber descubierto algo nuevo sobre su pareja, no dejaría de amarlo. De quererlo y confiar en él. Nada de eso se reducirá ni un poco.

Cuando el de hebras más claras terminó de contar todo sobre el tema relacionado con Kaito Kid, espero impaciente y un tanto preocupado la respuesta de su amado ángel.

—Kaito... Lo que me dijiste me dejó muy sorprendido. Entiendo tus razones y no te juzgare. Me alegró que ya no sigas con eso al menos ya no tanto como antes. Y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo... Te apoyaré. — argumentó sonriendo comprensivo.

Aquello provocó unas esperanzas enormes en el más alto, sus ojos parecían brillar como dos diamentes a la luz de la luna.

—Eso significa que... ¿No me dejarás? — dijo mirando a su detective como un cachorro en busca de los mimos de su amo.

—¿Qué?, No. Yo jamás te dejaría al menos no sin alguna razón más profunda. Pero sé que tú eres el indicado para mí.

Aquello hizo marcar una gran sonrisa cariñosa y feliz en el mago. Donde toda preocupación se esfumó.

—¡Qué bueno Shin-chan!, tenía miedo de que me abandonaras. Pero jamás lo harás. ¿cierto? — le dijo para darle un abrazo. Contento. Con ése tono meloso que empalagaba al de hebras oscuras. Pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le empezaba a gustar.

—Claro, jamás te dejaré Kaito. — correspondió el abrazo rodeándolo de su cuello con una sonrisa igual de contenta y cariñosa. Ha pensado que las sonrisas del mago son muy contagiosas y aparte le encantan.

Shinichi iba cayendo en ésa telaraña de un amor puro. Una telaraña tejida con cariño y lealtad y que brindaba eternidad. Esperando no caer en aquel abismo de un amor enfermizo y profundo de una manera descomunal y aunque también podía ser eterno y leal también peligroso para el contrario y el mismo. Ése abismo que enloquecía a una persona, ése abismo en el que Kuroba Kaito ya había caído.

Por que por Shinichi podía hacer lo que sea. Con tal de que esté lo amará tanto como él lo hace.

El mago hizo un sencillo pero especial truco de magia. Primero saco un pedazo de aluminio de la "nada", para después por arte de magia de uno de sus dedos saliera una pequeña llama de fuego y encendiera el pedazo de aluminio que de inmediato tomó forma y el fuego se extinguió. Haciendo aparecer una hermosa rosa de un color vivo y apasional.

—Una hermosa rosa para un hermoso ángel. — le sonrió sensual y coqueto. Tomando la mano del contrario depositando un beso en ella causando un rubor en su amado detective. Le entregó la rosa que, Kudo resivió contento.

Una de las cosas que le encantaba de Kaito era que es detallista de una forma que no lo hacían sentir incómodo. De una manera que lo hacía sentir especial. Kuroba le hacía sentir muy especial.

No era la primera vez que le hacía un detalle como ése. Otras veces había transformado una rosa en deliciosos chocolates. O una docena de aviones de papel volando cerca suyo para formar un corazón.

Y aunque solía lamentarse por que él no era tan romántico o detallista como su pareja —por que tampoco sabía cómo serlo— , para Kaito era suficiente con sus sinceras y bonitas palabras. Con sus reacciones adorables y que se mantuviera a su lado. Que Kudo aguantará su comportamiento a veces infantil o egoísta.

Con esas palabras y ése detalle hacía sentir bien a Shinichi. Que era querido por alguien.

Kudo se acercó al mayor para darle un beso en su mejilla que de inmediatose ruborizó por el acto.

-"Es realmente tierno... Lo amo tanto."- pensó Kuroba deleitándose con el rostro del más bajo quien estaba más rojo que él.

Era esa clase de cosas, los ambientes y las palabras que formaban momentos hermosos que ambos atesorarian con fulgor.

Se miraba mutuamente, haciendo saber al otro el aprecio que sentían por el contrario.

—Entonces... Creó que ya se como sacar a Cloe de ahí. — Habló Shinichi.

Ambos pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando sobre ése tema. Sin dejar algún detalle que cubrir. Asegurando que podría llegar a ser divertido.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando aquel bar estaba casi vacío. Sólo se encontraban los encargados del lugar, guardias y las mujeres que se vendían. Lo típico. Uno que otro comprador ilegal que hacía negocios con otro en ése mismo lugar.

Una persona entró, de traje negro y corbata. Cabellos oscuros, bien peinado a excepción de su copete de atrás. Ojos zafiros. Rasgos asiáticos.

El joven de diecinueve años se acercó a Cloe, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa de un rincón sola.

Tomó a la mujer para sacar la de ahí, pero los guardias notando la intención de esté lo detuvieron. Sin usar la fuerza bruta, aún.

Luego vino el encargado.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el hombre. Mucho más alto y ancho que el de ojos zafiros. Entre cincuenta y sesenta años. Cabello castaño oscuro bien peinado.

—Sacando la de aquí. — respondió con simplesa pero seguridad en sus palabras. Retandole con su mirada. Usando el idioma inglés puesto apostaba que sus adversarios no entenderían su japonés.

—¿Y con qué derecho?

—Con el mismo que tienen para hacer cosas ilegales.

—Sí no me equivoco, usted debe ser uno de esos detectives que estuvo en un caso de desaparición. Lo vi en las noticias...¿Cómo se llama?

—Kudo Shinichi. Japonés. — le respondió un de sus hombres antes de que el mismo detective respondiera.

—Oh, que nombres raros tienen los japonés. Pero bueno, no tienes alguna orden de restricción o ayanamiento para invadir el espacio y llevarte a una de mis trabajadoras como si nada.

—Ella no es una trabajadora, ustedes la tienen aquí y la maltratan por que los Cipher les pagaron un buena cantidad de dinero.

—Cómo sea, el caso es que no te la puedes llevar. Y por lo que veo vienes solo. Nosotros somos más de una docena contra dos ¿Qué harás? — dijo muy confiado y encogido de hombros. Le importaba poco quitarle la vida a un joven como Kudo.

—Querrás decir contra tres. — corrigió Shinichi sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—¿Tres?

—Sí me dejan irme en paz con Cloe, prometo que él no les hará nada y quizás no demande éste lugar.

—¡Ja!, ¿Crees qué te tenemos miedo, mocoso?

—Ustedes los quisieron. — concluyó Kudo con la conversación.

Derepente, las luces se apagaron. Pero un reflector iluminó al centro de un escenario que era muy poco usado. Una bomba de humo apareció.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó en un susurró Cloe confundida y preocupada.

—Él nos ayudará a escapar de aquí. — respondió Kudo sonriendole con apoyo a la mujer, para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Entre todo ése humo salió un hombre vestido con traje blanco, una corbata roja. Un sombrero de copa y monoculo por lo que su rostro no era perceptible. Con capa del mismo color que el traje. Siendo la atención de muchos de ahí.

—¿¡Qué mierda ésta ocurriendo!? — gritó el encargado confundido y molesto.

Nadie parecía tener alguna respuesta clara, al menos ninguno de sus hombres.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¡Bienvenidos a éste show de magia! — empezó Kid sonriendo malicioso y divertido.

Muy pocos de ahí conocían al tan buscado ladrón fantasma, Kaito Kid, que había dejado de hacerse presente desde hace semanas. Ninguno de ellos entendían el por qué Kid se encontraba ahí, con que motivo. Si se supone ellos no le han hecho nada al ladrón para que estuviera en su contra.

¿Qué clase de relación tendría aquel joven detective con ése ladrón fantasma? Se preguntaban sin respuesta alguna.

Kid empezó su show.

Media hora después se encontraba sólo Shinichi y Cloe muy lejos de aquel lugar rumbo a una cafetería. Aquel lugar ya fue invadido por la policía y las personas que trabajaban ahí y eran encargados ya estaban puestos en prisión.

Kid había hecho que todos hayan caído inconsientes después de su show, luego llamó a la policía sin decir quien era. Y fue cuestión de tiempo que la policía llegase. Aunque Kaito también se había ido. Y la mujer no preguntó quien era aquel hombre de traje y por que la ayudaron, le bastaba con ser libre al fin.

Cloe rento un departamento económico pero seguro, donde se establecería cómodamente mientras buscaba algún otro trabajo. Resivió dinero de Kudo quien quería ayudarla en todo.

Cloe sintió que al fin tenía un verdadero amigo. Y algún día le devolvería el dinero.

Fue una tarde agitada.

Pero al fin tendrían toda la noche y parte de la mañana del día siguiente.

Ya que, mañana sería dos de noviembre, y Kaito tendría un show en el teatro principal del estado. Y sí resivia muy buenas críticas que era lo más posible, no sólo ganaría dinero, también su reputación como un nuevo mago crecería. Se haría más famoso. Y luego iría al estado de Haudini.

Además Kuroba no quería seguir más en aquel lugar, donde la mayoría de la personas son... Homofóbicas y no entendía muy bien el por qué. Era muy inusual que el resto del país no lo fuera, al menos no tanto como aquel estado en el que se encontraban.

Kaito compró un pastel de fresa que compartió con su novio.

Ambos comieron gustosos el postre. Una delicia relativa.

Aunque Shinichi seguía un poco pensativo por que todavía no podía recordar más afondo sobre su pasado. Puesto él necesitaba recuperar la memoria.

Después del aperitivo se dispusieron a ver alguna película.

Muy cerca y cómodos en una de las camas. Shinichi recostado en el hombro del más alto. Al poco rato Kudo fue el primero en caer dormido.

Kaito le acomodó y acobijo bien. A pagó la televisión y se acostó a su lado.

Dejando que los sueños acecharan su noche.

Fin de la onceava parte.

Aquí de nuevo :v

Si han llegado hasta aquí es por que les apareció completo el capítulo y espero les haya gustado :D


	12. Capítulo 12: Unión

Shinichi fue despertado por un delicioso aroma.

Encontró en una mesita el desayuno preparado. Con velas aromáticas y las servilletas en forma de corazón. Muy romántico y supo quien era el responsable de tal gesto.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Notando que era demasiado temprano. Apenas darían las seis de la mañana. Suponía que era normal pues en la noche anterior se habían acostado a dormir también más temprano de lo usual.

Vio a Kaito salir del baño. Recién vestido —sin mencionar la ropa interior, una camisa blanca sin mangas pero ajustada y unos short celeste hasta las rodillas —, y de su cabello desprendían algunas gotas de agua.

Kaito le sonrió.

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó con un tono enérgico y alegre. Setandose junto a su pareja en la orilla de la recamara.

—Mucho. Me sorprendió. ¿A qué se debe el desayuno tan romántico? — dijo mientras daban comienzo al desayuno.

—Un mes más como pareja. Me pareció lindo querer celebrarlo. Quizás no he tiempo pues han pasado muchas cosas. Pero decidí hacerlo ahora. — respondió ante la pregunta.

Entre el desayuno agradable surgió una conversación estable. Cosas triviales.

—Eres asombroso Kaito. Perdón por no poder hacer nada por ti. — dijo con cierta melancolía y tristesa en sus orbes azules. Le dio el último sorbo a su juego de naranja. Kuroba se percató de la tristesa de esté y no evitó sentirse por una parte mal, y por otra sentir más ternura por el detective con tan sinceros sentimientos y pensamientos.

—Me basta con que estés a mi lado. — le dijo Kuroba sonriendole comprensivo, aunque no se espero lo siguiente.

—Pero yo no... ¡Quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero! — exclamó con determinación en sus ojos.

Shinichi miró fijamente a su pareja quien se había sorprendido por tal declaración. Ambos tenían sus mofletes rojizos, en especial Kudo quien empezaba a entrarle unos nervios y un extraño deseo en todo su cuerpo.

El silenció se hizo entre ellos dos, un silencio insólito. Ni tan cómodo pero tampoco incómodo. Medio agradable. Sólo sus respiraciones, la brisa filtrarse por la ventana que daba al balcón. Y sus miradas conectadas. Shinichi sentía la fuerte necesidad de querer hacerle sentir al más alto sus más sinceros y profundos sentimientos. Que Kaito supiera cuanto se lo agradecía por todo y su amor incondicional. Kudo creía que con sólo palabras y algunos gestos no era suficiente.

El mago volvió a perderse en esa intensidad de ojos azules. Parecía un abismo infinito, lleno de bellas estrellas y el cielo más azul y hermoso que pudo a ver visto.

¿Por qué Kaito no podía detener esos sentimientos carnales y apasionales hacia el más bajo? ¿Por qué sentía que con sólo sentir la respiración del otro estremecía su corazón y alma? ¿Por qué amaba y deseaba tanto a Shinichi Kudo, hasta el punto de tener una fuerte obsesión con él? Los sentimientos podía comprenderlos perfectamente, gracias a Kudo había aprendido a entenderlos pero, aún le era algo difícil controlarlos del todo.

Kaito cortó el espacio entre sus labios. La necesidad de querer sentirlos sobre los suyos era fuerte. Una corriente de electricidad marcó sus cuerpos. Kuroba no resistió a seguir profundizar aquel beso. Sintió los brazos de Shinichi pasar por su cuello y corresponder el beso. La sensación era mutua. No separarse y sentir que volaban como nubes cerca del paraíso. Querer ser el todo de su acompañante. Querían más.

Necesitaban más. Pero el oxígeno siempre ha sido fundamental en el cuerpo humano.

Fue un beso tierno pero amoroso. De dos amantes en busca de algo nuevo y excitante. Querer seguir tomando riesgos junto al otro.

Se miraron. Buscando algo en los ojos del otro. Sus respiraciones un poco aceleradas. Shinichi sentía la mirada tan posesiva que tenía Kaito en esos momentos, sería inolvidable. Incluso lograba transmitirle escalofríos. Pero aquello no evitó que se detuviese en las siguientes acciones de las que según él, en ése entonces no se arrepentiría.

Dentro de poco volvieron a besarse. Un tacto más húmedo y apasional. Sus lenguas entrelazadas cómo dos almas gemelas eternas. Como he mencionado. El calor aumentando en sus mejillas y pecho.

Kaito poco a poco fue depositando a Kudo en la cama con suavidad. Destruyendo el beso pero dejando más por su cuello. Haciendo un camino por su pecho.

Shinichi parecía no querer detener aquel tacto. No se dio ni cuenta cuando el mago le había despojado de su camisa. ¿Sentía miedo? Un poco. ¿Nervios? Sí, pero también lo quería tanto como el otro.

El incremento y deseo de seguir sintiendo esos besos tan cariñosos y húmedos por su cuerpo le gustaba mucho. Sentir los labios de Kaito por su cuerpo era una sensación que le mandaba agradables cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Parecía que se axfisiaria pero también que dormiría en el mismo cielo.

¿Detenerlo? Pensó en hacerlo pero su corazón y cuerpo parecían no querer detener esa acción por parte de Kuroba. Sus manos temblorosas pararon a los cabellos revoltosos del mago. El ambiente se había vuelto más caluroso y favorecible. Olvidando por completo que estaban en un hotel, pero tampoco pareció que le daría importancia, ni a él ni al otro.

Kuroba por su parte, sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de la piel tan tersa y suave de su adorado y bellísimo ángel, según sus pensamientos. Él aroma que desprendía el detective, la esencia le era una fragancia afrodisíaca y única. Natural es una palabra indicada para poder definir la. Ternura al sentir el cuerpo del más bajo estremecerse por sus besos y caricias eran un placer para él. Ya que también daba caricias por su espalda haciendo círculos y con la otra mano por delante en su pecho poco marcado y delgado.

Sus ojos cubiertos por sus párpados, le impedían ver esos hermosos ojos pero también se veía lindo de esa manera. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el repentino y extraño calor del ambiente. Por que pronto compartirían algo muy íntimo e importante para ambos. Algo sensacional.

Kaito sentía su pantalón apretado. Su miembro despertando para formar una erección. Ver a su adorado Shinichi de esa manera le excitaba. Su entre pierna estaba caliente. Dura.

Se colocó de una manera para poder poner sus rodillas encima de la cama, debajo de los muslos del detective y las piernas de esté alrededor de la cintura del mago.

—Ahg~... Kai-Kaito... T-Tu pierna golpea mi culo. — se avergonzó por sus palabras, pero lo dicho ya estaba. Según él, una de las piernas de Kuroba tocaba su parte trasera sin descaro alguno.

Sus ojos los medio abrió para poder ver las facciones de su pareja en aquel estado.

Kaito se veía ciertamente excitado y emocionado. Sus mejillas rojizas. Y sus cabellos como siempre, revueltos pero con un toque atractivo que le gustaba. Sin mencionar que sus ojos desprendía un ambiente travieso.

—Esa no es mi pierna Shin-chan. — contestó divertido y con un tono sensual. Aquello hizo enrojecer aún más —todavía se podía —, al detective pues aquel tacto en su parte trasera se hizo más frecuente.

—¿¡EH!?

—Shinichi me calientas. Pero tu me ayudaras a controlarlo, ¿cierto? — preguntó repartiendo más besos en el cuello del más bajo. Mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón del de abajo.

—Kaito... Yo...

—¿Éstas seguro de querer hacerlo ahora? ¿Quieres seguir?, no me importa parar sabes. Quiero que lo disfrutes pero tampoco quiero forzarte a- empezó a decir Kaito cosa que fue interrumpido por el contrario.

Kuroba no quería lastimar lo cómo la... Última vez. Quería hacerle saber a su Shinichi que él podía ser paciente por que lo amaba mucho. Pero también admitía que la idea de adentrarse en ése hoyo le excitaba. Sentir la maravillosa y placentera sensación de estar conectado con su amado.

Kudo se percató de las intenciones de su pareja. Le ponía feliz que Kaito se preocupara por lo que en verdad quería. Que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Y aunque estuvo apunto de detenerse en ése mismo momento, Shinichi no ansiaba seguir con esa "calentura'. Por que tanto como el cuerpo de Kaito como el suyo se sentían calientes. Querían seguir.

—¡Te quiero Kaito!, quiero sentirte... Q-Quiero que seamos uno solo. — dijo con sinceridad mirando apenas a los ojos del otro por que todo lo que decía le causaba vergüenza, pero las palabras salían de su corazón y le era inevitable no sacarlas.

Tal declaración sorprendió al mago pero... En definitiva lo encendió más.

—¡Shin-chan!, ¡Eres tan adorable y tierno así! Me derrites. Te amo. — lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño. Abrazo que fue correspondido.

—Estoy seguro de lo que quiero... Quiero demostrarte mi amor hacia tí. No negaré estar nervioso pero sé que puedo confiar en tí... Me entrego a tí Kaito... — Habló con claridad. En sus orbes se podría apreciar el anhelo de querer hacer el amor.

Sin más, Kaito se des vistió, quedando completamente desnudo ante la mirada zafiro del contrario quien todavía tenía sus mejillas calientes.

Fue desprendiendo la última prenda de Shinichi. Quién al sentirse a merced del contrario se puso más nervioso. Le era inevitable pues todo le parecía nuevo. Desvío su mirada a otro lado. Sentir que Kaito le miraba aquella zona cómo si fuera una grandioso tesosoro le ponía de los mil colores entre muchas sensaciones más.

—Juró que te sentirás en el inmenso placer~ Amor~ le ronroneo, cabe destacar sensual.

Sus manos fueron a parar hacia el miembro semi erecto del detective y sin más empezó a darle suaves pero tortuoso masajes. A un ritmo lento pero que provocaba que Shinichi logrará retorcerse por sensaciones de lo más nuevas y placenteras.

—¡AH! Kaito~ — gimió y por mas que quisiera callar sus recientes gemidos le era bastante difícil.

Cosquiellos agradables recorrían desde su espalda y por su vientre causando que se sacudiera en ése espacio. Kaito aumentaba el ritmo.

—Sólo gozalo. — le dijo el mago divertido pero con ése tono sensual que provocaban al contrario.

Kaito se inclinó un poco, de una forma que su pene se frotara con el de Shinichi quién se sorprendió por la acción. Pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kudo sentía no solo la respiración caliente del mayor, también como su hombría palpitan con pudor. La diferencia de tamaño y complexión era notable. El pene de Kuroba, observaba que era un poco más grande que el suyo y grueso, sobre todo grueso. En definitiva le parecía poco normal en un chico de la edad como Kaito. En cambio el suyo era mas delgado. Un tamaño más promedio.

Kaito continuaba frotando su hombría con la de Shinichi. Sus miembros juntos queriendo más contacto. Sin mas, Kuroba se acercó para depositarle un largo, cariñoso y sobre todo húmedo beso a su pareja quien le correspondió. Una de las manos de Kuroba recorría su cintura. Debajo de él, recostado en la cama. Y otra de sus manos se hundía en su entrada.

Lo curioso era que sus dedos ya se sentían mojados. Probablemente Kaito los había humedecido sin que el contrario se diera cuenta.

El dolor de sentir un intruso en su estrechidad no se hizo de esperar. Shinichi soltó quejidos de dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que el dolor se desvaneciera. Kaito con su otra mano le siguió masturbando y murmurandole palabras bonitas para calmarlo y hacer que se olviradara del dolor incómodo en esa zona cosa que parecía funcionar rápido.

El de mirada violeta metió un dedo extra. Embestiendo al más bajo cómo si de su miembro se tratara, tenía que acostumbrarlo y prepararlo. Fue un poco más fuerte y brusco. Pero sin querer dañarlo. Sus dedos ya húmedos y siendo apretados por la estrechidad de Kudo, de tan sólo pensar en la sensación de meter su hombría para remplazar sus dedos hacia crecer su erección. Le excitaba de tan sólo imaginarlo. Y más por esos gestos delicados que hacía su amado detective y esos suaves y leves gemidos que eran su detonante. Un estímulo implacable.

Después de un breve rato, Kaito aseguró que su Shinichi ya ha de estar preprado para lo siguiente.

Kudo lo veía venir... Su entrada recién preparada, donde ya no sentía los dedos del mayor... Se sentía vacío. La idea de que algo más grande, doloroso pero placentero lo penetrará le calentaba, avergonzaba y ponía nervioso. Su respiración entre cortada .

—¿Listo, Shin-chan?

—Entra ya... Kaito... Sé gentil por favor... — pidió el menor un tanto nervioso pero no negaba el querer sentir a Kaito en su interior. Que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

—Trataré de controlar a mi bestia interior~

—¡Kaito! — reclamó el detective con un divertido y tierno puchero.

—Yo sólo digo. Todo estará bien, sólo debes relajarte.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Shinichi sintió como el miembro del contrario penetraba su entrada. Como su glande abría paso, acomodándose enviando señales al cuerpo de Shinichi de que todavía venía algo más. Cómo entraba poco a poco la glande de Kuroba hasta sentir como su trasero chocaba con los testículos del mago.

No hubo movimiento alguno puesto debía esperar a que Shinichi se acostumbrará al inmenso dolor. A Kudo casi se le escapa el aire por el tamaño invadido en su espacio. Un dolor inigualable. Poco a poco quizo sentir más contacto, más deseo de mover las cosas.

Shinichi movió sus caderas dando a entender al contrario que ya podía seguir con la siguiente acción que era dar embestidas.

Kuroba se movía lento. Su pene entrando y saliendo, poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo. Enrollo por inercia las piernas de Kudo alrededor de su cintura para hacer más profundo y precisas las embestidas. Llegando a un punto que hacía sentir al de ojos zafiros en el mismo cielo. Un cosquilleo fuerte y agradable, una parte muy sensible.

—¡Ah~! ¡Ahí! Kaito~ Ah... — gemía Kudo llegando a percibir ése enorme placer que le causaba las embestidas de Kuroba. Aunque se avergonzaba tampoco evitaba el poder gemir sin control. Olvidando toda clase de vergüenza.

Él nombrado agrandó su sonrisa para dar más rápido y fuerte en ése lugar que le encantaba a su detective. Sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles y placenteros, melodías hermosas para los oídos de Kuroba quien enloquecía por completo. Las paredes estrechas y húmedas que apretaban y envolvían su miembro era sensacional. Su hombría siendo bienvenida al paraíso era demasiado placentero. Ambos sentían la electricidad en sus cuerpos . Pronto llegarían al clímax.

Estaban unidos, y el orgasmo sería algo esperado. Shinichi podía sentir el pene de Kaito en su interior. Un dolor que le parecía agradable, placentero, Una sensación extraña, le parecía tan nuevo pero a la vez... Tan Familiar. Y no lo podía comprender. No le dio más vueltas al asunto pues ser embestido le impedía que pensará las cosas. Bloqueaba sus sentidos cuerdos, puesto el placer lo cegaba.

—¡Más Kaito! Ahhh~ gemía envuelto en un placer embriagador mientras se retorcía. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar le.

Estaba seguro que después de aquello probablemente no podría caminar bien después.

—Shinichi~ Dentro tuyo es sensacional... Me acoges muy bien cariño~ — dijo entre jadeos y gruñidos de placer.

—Ahhh~

—¿Te gusta? Ah, Ah...

—S-Se siente bien... — dijo apenas pues se le dificultaba hablar mientras era embestido.

Kaito siguió con las embestidas. Ambos sentían que explotarían y no pasó mucho para que aquello se hiciera verdad. Fundían un amor puro y que se decía era eterno. Sus cuerpos acostumbrados al contacto del otro. Y la sensación crecía hasta que se corrieron. Shinichi se sentía lleno por la sustancia de su Kaito. El semen caliente en su estrechidad que poco a poco se deslizaba entre sus muslos y piernas al sentir como el miembro de Kaito salía de su interior con suavidad.

No evitó sentirse por unos momentos vacío.

Admitían que todo eso fue asombroso. Habían unido sus cuerpos en un amor fuerte. Siendo uno solo... A completando al otro.

Shinichi no evitó quedarse dormido. El cansancio le consumía sin compasión. Aún con el líquido escurriendo de su entrada que demostraba que Kaito lo disfruto al máximo.

El dolor empezó a recorrer su cintura y piernas. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dormir. Mientras Kuroba sólo lo observaba con un sentimiento pronfundo indescriptible. Su amado detective descansando profundamente. Con la respiración algo agitada. Se acercó con cariño al menor para abrazarlo y también dormir con él, le resultaba imposible no hacerlo.

Después de eso Kaito estaba seguro que Shinichi sería suyo y estaría con él incluso si llegase a recordar algo, aunque el mago estaba seguro que aquello no iba a ocurrir o quizás...¿si?

Fin de la doceava parte.

Si han llegado hasta aquí lectores míos, es que todo va bien :v

Recuerden que la historia es para mayores de 17 por el contenido adulto y explícito pero sí se es menor y desean leerlo queda bajo su responsabilidad.

Si les ha gustado su voto y comentario me ayudarían mucho y nos les quitaría mucho tiempo:D


	13. Capítulo 13: Cerca

Era casi el medio día cuando Kaito decidió despertar y encontrarse con la primorosa y espléndida imagen de su Shinichi descansando a lado suyo con lo único que le cubre de su desnudez que vendría siendo una sábana. Durmiendo quizás tan profundo como un hamster en hibernación.

Kudo se hallaba de espaldas, cabeza abajo aunque su rostro de un lado en dirección a él. Con una expresión tan serena y tranquila que incluso a él le inundaba de paz. No evitó llevar su mano hasta por debajo de su cuello para sentirlo aún más cerca y pasar sus dedos por aquel mechón o copete que sobre salía de toda su cabellera oscura. Moviendo sus dedos creando un remolino en aquella zona. Provocando cierta ternura en el chico y sólo detenerse a sonreír con cariño.

Detuvo el momento de paz para arreglar un asunto.

Se separó con cuidado para no despertar a su amante e ir por ropa interior y buscar su móvil.

Una vez listo lo antetior le envío un mensaje a la detective gracias al número que ella anotó en un papelito y se les entregó. Enviando un mensaje sobre si a averiguado algo sobre aquel número desconocido y privado que le llegó a Shinichi en su celular. Agregando que era Kaito para que ella no se confundiera.

Después de unos seis minutos resivió una respuesta cortante pero que le causó curiosidad y prevención. Puesto sólo le decía que le llamaría en los próximos minutos para contarle mejor lo sucedido puesto parecía importante.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Kuroba con cierto interés sin despejar la vista de su amado detective. Pero también tratando de no alzar la voz para despertarlo aún.

—Escucha, seré breve. — dijo Sheila desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Continúa.

—Después de horas de investigación incluso con la gran ayuda de un equipo muy avanzando en la tecnología que me trató de ayudar a descubrir la localización del celular donde fue enviado el mensaje, sorprendente no encontramos nada. — explicó la mujer sin rastro alguno de nervios o miedo pero si una ligera preocupación.

—¿Cómo que nada? — soltó sin ser tan brusco pero con algo de inquietud en su interior.

—Al intentar indagar más en la búsqueda por medio del móvil de Kudo sólo conseguimos que nuestras computadoras se llenarán de virus. Y apenas conseguimos librarnos de dicho virus pero no conseguimos nada de información favorecible. Y no es el celular de Kudo, es el mensaje o número que nos envió el virus. Como si supiera que iban a intentar rastrearlo y sorprendentemente logró meter virus de esa manera.

—¿Ésto será un problema grave? — preguntó pensando lo peor.

—Posiblemente no les afecte en nada. Me refiero a que no resiviran llamas o mensajes extraños. Simplemente fue por ésa ocasión para avisarle a Kudo lo del secuestro aunque no entiendo por que a él. Se que es un muy excelente y reconocido detective pero... Sé que puede a ver algo más. De cualquier forma... Ni tú ni él detective correrán algún tipo de peligro. Aunque tampoco estoy del toda segura, será el tiempo que lo decidirá. — comentó la mujer segura de sus palabras. Al fondo se podía escuchar que tecleaba algo en alguna computadora.

Probablemente esté investigando algo sobre alguna tema en particular.

—Aunque hay algo que me pareció extraño. Una muy inusual casualidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El avión que explotó hace semanas fue del huelo 315. Y el mensaje que recibió Kudo fue exactamente a las tres de la madrugada con quince minutos. Ósea, el número trescientos quince. No sé si de verdad se sólo casualidad. Simplemente fue un detalle del que me percaté.

Hubo un breve silencio. Hasta que Kuroba decidió cortarlo y cambiar de tema.

—Está bien Sheila, gracias.

—Bueno, como no se dónde viven pueden ir a la comisaría ésta tarde entre las dos y las cinco para que les devuelva el móvil. O no se si algún otro día libre quieran.

El de cabellos revueltos tal cual nido de pájaro lo pensó por unos momentos.

—Está tarde a las dos estaremos por allá si es que no surge algún incoveniente. Hablaré con Shin-chan sobre lo sucedido. De nuevo, gracias por todo. — dijo con cierto tono amable Kuroba. Agradeciendo también que la mujer hablará japonés, se le hacía más fácil hablar con ella.

—De nada, los estaré esperando y espero tenga una agradable tarde.

—Oh pero claro que si, después de todo tuve una magnífica mañana~ — dijo el joven para sonreír burlón y picaron recordando lo de ésa mañana.

De pronto el buen humor le subió por los aires causando curiosidad en la detective.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Asuntos un tanto personales. — dijo sin darle mucha importancia pero sin quitar ése tono de voz alegre.

—Oh entiendo... Bueno, hasta la tarde.

Después de haber terminado aquella llamado su atención se centro por completo en su detective durmiente. Kuroba tuvo un breve pensamiento casi instantáneamente sobre algo del pasado.

Recuerdos que lo hacían suspurirar y a la vez sentirte estúpido. Cosas que lo alegraban o ponían melancólico. Algo rápido que le dejó un sabor amargo. Trató de alejar cualquier otro pensamiento negativo diciéndose así mismo que él no tenía la culpa de nada... o eso trataba de convencerse él. Miró a su amado con seriedad. Por un determinado rato. Luego sonrió con cariño para relajarse.

-"Shinichi es un hermoso ángel durmiendo... y yo soy el demonio que lo resguarda... Un ángel caído y un demonio no tan oscuro... "- pensó el joven un tanto cursi.

—No permitiré que seas infeliz... — empezó Kuroba en voz ni muy alta ni muy baja. Con seriedad mientras le daba unas caricias a la mejilla del menor. Continuó hablando. —Cada momento de ésta nueva vida será valioso y lleno de felicidad... Te haré feliz sin importar lo que tenga que hacer por que de verdad me importas y no quiero perderte. Por que me has hecho conocer lo especial que eres para mí sobre todas las cosas...Y sólo yo puedo satisfacer te de todas las maneras posibles. — siguió Kaito para delinear los labios suaves y adictos del detective. Esos labios que lo enloquecían por completo y por probarlos haría cualquier cosa. Por sentirlos y profundizarse.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ver al detective tan tranquilo e indefenso le daban unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo el amor con él. Ver a su Shinichi feliz a su lado era algo sencillamente espectacular.

— ¿Por qué te adoro tanto Shin-chan? ¿Y por qué tú nunca me adoraste como yo a tí, antes de tu accidente? — dijo casi como un murmuró que el viento se lo llevo y detonar el silencio en la habitación. Su tono de voz fue ciertamente decepcionante y molesta. Aún así, Kaito intento reprimir otra vez esa clase de recuerdos y seguir con su presente para no preocuparse de su futuro. Del futuro de ambas almas unidas...

Poco a poco el de cabellos oscuros, mejor dicho, marrones fue despertando. Resiviendo una cálida y podía jurar, melancólica sonrisa de parte de su pareja aunque éste último sentimiento no sabía el por que pero tampoco preguntó.

El mayor le depósito un suave y afectuoso beso por su frente mientras le entregaba una taza de café recién preparado que olía delicioso y dándole los buenos días aún siendo ya algo tarde. Shinichi le dio las gracias con cierto cariño y se dispuso a tomar el café cargado pero calientito. Mientras que la mirada violeta de Kuroba lo observaba con detenimiento.

Kaito admiraba ésa belleza de persona que tenía frente suyo, sus ojos, sus facciones, su cabello y su torso desnudo. Puesto desde el vientre para abajo lo cubría la sábana. Y aunque Kudo podía sentirse algo avergonzado ya no era como antes. Pues él había compartido un momento tan íntimo y especial con Kaito y entendía que podía confiar mucho en él por lo que ya no le importaba o le daba tantos nervios o se tensada cuando esté veía partes de su cuerpo descubierto.

Kaito se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado y dedicarle una sonrisa alegre y pasar su brazo por la cintura del menor. Shinichi se estiró un poco para dejar la taza en una mesita de noche muy cerca de ahí junto a una lámpara. El mago también pudo percibir que su amado también estaba de un muy buen humor. Y eso tan sólo agrandecía su sonrisa traviesa pero a la vez, contenta.

—¿Descansaste bien? Aunque prácticamente ya habías dormido. — comentó el mago despreocupado.

—Supongo... — respondió Kudo con un último vostezo al final.

—¿Y te gustó?

—El café te sale delicioso Kaito. — dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No me refiero a eso... Sino cuando te hice el amor Shin-chan. — sonrió burlón esperando alguna queja de parte del otro que siempre le divertida cuando su Shinichi quería parecer enfadado y sólo se veía adorable intentándolo.

—C-C-Claro que me gustó... mucho... — respondió de los mil colores. Desviando la mirada hacia otro lado dejando sorprendido al mago por dicha respuesta. Aunque no evitó ponerlo bastante feliz y emocionado.

—Ow~, tan mono cuando estas así. — dijo para abrazarlo. Haciendo que la cabeza de Kudo quedará por su pecho descubierto.

—Bueno... Debo darme una ducha. — se separó de él listo para hacer lo planeado.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Ah, puedo hacerlo solo.

—No me refería a eso... — dijo para ver como Shinichi intentaba ponerse de pie y cuando lo consiguió cayó al suelo "inesperadamente".

—¡Haaaa! — gritó y se quejó del recién dolor en parte de sus piernas y sobre todo sus caderas.

—Tus caderas te han de doler. Perdón por no controlar a la bestia que tengo entre mis- dijo con orgullo y cierto tono travieso en su voz, aunque fue interrumpido por su pareja.

—¡Kaito pervertido! — le reclamó intentando ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo falló de nuevo en su misión pues sentía que sus piernas no le respondían como él quería y el dolor en su parte trasera se intensificaba.

—Hahahahahaha, tranquilo Shin-chan. — se carcajeo sin evitarlo. Se puso de pie, a lado de su novio y lo cargó al típico estilo princesa. —No hay que hacer tanto ruido. Por suerte el personal no ha entrado para limpiar sino, estoy seguro de con los chismosos y homofóbicos que son nos hubieran corrido del hotel. Aunque claro, yo les hubiera dado una buena lección... — dijo sin preocuparse tanto y con malicia y diversión. Más diversión por como tenía cargado a su Shinichi quien no se opuso ante la acción de ser cargado de esa manera.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que recorrer el mago para ya estar dentro del baño.

—Ya veo... Ya me puedes bajar Kaito.

—Pero yo quiero volver a bañarme~ — insistió el mago haciendo cara de cachorro que quiere los mimos de su amo.

Kudo no pudo resistir, le causaba ternura.

Se bajo con cuidado para abrir la llave de la regadera sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Suerte suya, no debía buscar alguna toalla de baño pues ya había una justo ahí, cerca.

—Es inevitable entonces... Ven... — dijo el de hebras oscuras fijándose como el más alto le brillaban sus ojos con felicidad.

—¡Gracias Shin-chan! — sonrió para unir sus labios y con los de su amado. Un beso tierno y cariñoso. Donde sólo querían seguir unidos por un hilo rojo.

Al terminar de bañarse juntos y vestirse. Aunque prácticamente Kaito lo ayudó.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la cama, Shinichi se había preguntado cómo Kaito había preparado el desayuno y dudaba que esté lo haya comprado o pedido para llevar en algún restaurante. Aunque tampoco era algo que le parecía preocupante como para preguntar. Tan sólo una pequeña duda. Y de alguna manera se ponía ansioso pues él quería aprender a cocinar. Para hacerle platillos a Kaito hechos por sus propias manos.

Y era increíble que en tan sólo esa mañana se habían unido en alma y cuerpo para demostrar el amor que se sentían.

—Shinichi he hablado con la detective Sheila. — empezó a explicar Kuroba sin rodeos.

—¿Encontraron a la persona que me envió el mensaje?

—Por desgracia no...

Ahí fue cuando Kaito le argumentó todo lo que sabía mientras su pareja escuchaba y anilizaba cada palabra atentamente.

Otro misterio más y parecía que quedaría sin resolver.

Shinichi se puso a reflexionar mientras Kaito se preparaba en la azotea del edificio para su show ésta noche.

Sospechó de aquel hombre de cabellos blancos como los copos de nieve y ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Creyendo aún que son simples lentes de contacto. Aunque por otra parte, si un hombre como él era sospechoso también lo seria otros individuos como Sheila. Todo podía pasar aunque a diferencia de la mujer, algo le decía que ella no podía ser. Un extraño instinto fuerte que le decía al oído que ella no estaba ni cerca de ser aquel misterioso desconocido que le envío el mensaje. Encontró razones que la defendían. Pero así como aquel hombre de cabellos blancos podía ser sospechoso, también podía ser inocente y sólo era su mente o el universo que le hacía un jugada para desviar lo de la verdad. Que lo ponía a prueba para que viera que hay muchas multiples opciones en el camino.

Tales como que el desconocido que le envío el mensaje pudo ser el responsable de la explosión del avión hace semanas, la desaparición del cuerpo del anciano de la otra vez, Blind e incluso en la muerte de Dipper Pines. Está la posibilidad de que todo esté conectado. O al menos eso pensaba el joven.

-"Quizás o incluso el desconocido puede estar ya muy lejos de aquí... Es muy probable.."- pensó Kudo sin prestarle tanta atención al televisor recién encendido.

Puede que tenga razón. Quizás aquello era algo que tampoco descubriría así como quién y para qué explotó el avión del huelo 315 hace semanas y no hubo señales de aquel anciano de nombre Blind. O al menos todavía no encontraba la respuesta.

Entre esos pensamientos una cosa llevó a la otra, pensando que si él tuviera su poder de deducción tan desarollado como la tenía antes; probablemente ya hubiera resuelto esas incrucigadas desde hace días.

Otra cosa por la que se decepcionó repentinamente era eso. El no poder vivir aquellos recuerdos del pasado que todavía deseaba recordar. Aunque al menos ahora podía saber que podía confiar y por el momento sólo necesitaba de Kaito para poder seguir adelante y recuperar su memoria. O eso creía él cuando en realidad en vez de acercarse... Parecía que a lado de Kaito jamás recuperaría sus recuerdos pero éso era algo que el detective no sabía.

También pensó en Cloe, apostaba que ya estaba un poco mejor en cuanto lo emocional. Aunque quizás vería la vida desde otro punto de vista, al menos era libre de malas manos.

La tarde llegó con esmero, por lo que Shinichi y Kaito ya estaban listos para ir a la comisaría de policía a ver a Sheila. Y con ayuda del mago, Kudo pudo caminar hasta tomar un taxi y entrar a la comisaría puesto se le dificultaba un poco el caminar.

Una vez adentro y en presencia de la detective, sólo intercambieron algunas palabras y al final ella entregó el móvil en manos a Kudo quien dio las gracias de manera formal.

Luego de aquello, alrededor de las tres de la tarde fueron a un puesto donde vendían café de diferentes tipos y unos deliciosos pastelillos, galletas, pan, rosquillas y otros suministros de postre.

Una tarde agradable y acogedora donde sólo parecía importar la presencia de ambos jóvenes. Por suerte no llamaron la atención puesto se mostraban ciertamente cariñosos y aquello sólo provocaría sospechas en la gente de aquel estado que no eran de mente abierta.

Ya eran la siete de la noche. El espectáculo de Kuroba Kaito había empezado. No sin antes haber resivido ánimos de su detective favorito.

Todo el público se quedaba en asombro. Admiraban como el mago hacia sus trucos con elegancia y gracia, sin nervios. Uno mejor que el anterior.

Y aunque Kaito daba todo de sí con bastante ánimo y esplendor, aunque su mirada recorriera a todos los rostros de su público, siempre tendría un punto en especial para él. Un lugar donde estaba su Shinichi viéndolo con toda la atención del mundo. Y eso hacia sentir muy especial y querido al mago.

Por que a veces, con sólo la presencia de su detective le era mas que suficiente para estar feliz. Pero en éste caso, Kuroba bien sabía que ya no era sólo su presencia lo que le bastaba. Oh, claro que no. Ahora necesitaba todo de su Shinichi. Su atención, su aroma, su alma, su cuerpo, su voz... Absolutamente todo de él.

Y así, con sólo un movimiento, una ilusión, desapareció ante la mirada del público dando por finalizado su show. Y las miradas de asombro y aplausos no se hicieron de esperar mientras le buscaban alguna lógica a la tan asombrosa desaparición del mago ante sus ojos. Su público había caído ante su truco ganándose muy buenos comentarios.

Kudo aparte de ponerle atención a cada uno de sus actos, también le buscaba alguna lógica a los truco. Cosa que no se le dificultó a excepción de su repentina desaparición al final del show. Le pareció casi tan real... Pero el detective se convencía que tan sólo fue una ilusión.

Mientras tanto, con Kuroba quien ya se encontraba en su camerino cambiándose la ropa. Una vez ya casi listo para salir y ver a su amado aparte de hablar con el encargado de ahí y saber si todo fue un éxito, escuchó una voz clara pero misteriosa detrás suyo.

—¿Por qué engañas a Shinichi? — no negaba que le había dado unos escalofríos y gran preocupación por no decir, sorpresa. Aunque también le resultó familiar.

-"¿Dé dónde te he escuhado...?"

Kuroba se dio la vuelta con velocidad para llevarse una sorpresa aún mayor. No había nadie ahí responsable de esa voz. Pero Kaito estaba muy seguro que él no había alucinado o imaginado aquella misteriosa voz. Él estaba seguro que no iba permitir que sea quien fuese el responsable de esa voz, no permitirá que se acercará a su amado. Por que tenía miedo que Shinichi descubriera la verdad.

Pero también le parecía imposible que alguien más que, aparte de él supiera sobre lo que ocultaba.

Kaito ya sospechaba cada vez más que alguien o algo rondaba por ése estado. Puesto las casualidades no existen. O al menos, no en ése universo. Algo que podía ser le un gran problema, pero él haría hasta lo imposible para que absolutamente nada le quitará a su Shinichi de su lado. A su hermoso ángel cegado por la ilusión sin saber la verdad.

Y aunque podía resultar extraño, Kaito no le temía aquel ente o ser que quería destruir sus planes. Sólo le ponía más precavido, alerta.

Esperando que su eterno amor venciera por cualquier cosa. Como esos cuentos de niños donde los protagonistas viven felices para siempre. Kaito deseaba que así fuera su final con su persona especial.

Por que Kaito podía ser incluso la persona mas peligrosa cerca de Shinichi.

Buenas noticias resivió. El espectáculo fue todo un éxito y lo mas seguro era que mañana o pasado mañana ya estuvieran saliendo de Dovsterycity para dirigirse directo a Haudini.

Algunos fans rodearon al joven mago idolatrando lo. Sólo por un breve tiempo. Shinichi sonrió por la felicidad de su pareja.

Kaito no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre aquella voz misteriosa pues sabía que la curiosidad de su amado detective no sería grata para el asunto.

Por lo que sólo le habló sobre las buenas noticias y que pronto se marcharían de ahí puesto Kudo ya no tenía nada más que buscar en aquel lugar... O eso creían.

Pero la dura tempestad apenas daba su presentación para dejar escombros al final.

Por que después de todo, Shinichi merecía saber la verdad ¿no?

Fin del capitulo treceavo.

Si han llegado hasta aquí es que todo va bien :v

Si les ha gustado un voto suyo No les quita tiempo. Y si desean pueden dar su comentario o teoría. Gracias por leer :D


	14. Capítulo 14: Memoria

En la mañana del tres de noviembre que asemejaba ser una tranquila y agradable mañana como casi cualquier otra.

Shinichi se mostraba leyendo un libro nuevo que de alguna forma le recordaba un poco a lo que él estaba viviendo. Un libro que se compró ayer en una biblioteca cercana al lugar donde Kaito había presentado su show. Se titula La Paloma de Aristóteles. Curiosamente le provocó mucha curiosidad al haber leído el título de dicho libro pero fue suficiente para querer comprarlo. Concentrado en su plácida lectura, por otra parte su pareja compraba por Internet en cierta página web, los boletos para su próximo viaje. Mañana al medio día la parecía lo más adecuado al chico.

Mientras el mago compraba los boletos mientras pensaba también sobre empacar su equipaje, el joven de bellos luceros azules detuvo su interesante lectura al oír la resonancia de cierto objeto en la habitación cerca de él.

Su móvil anunciaba una llamada entrante lo cuál sólo le despertó curiosidad pero en seguida decidió contestar para no hacer más ruido en la habitación y no interrumpir a su novio en su labor.

Shinichi contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Shinichi verdad? — se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina que le era imposible no reconocerla de inmediato.

—Sí, eres... ¿Cloe?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? — preguntó con curiosidad pero un tanto feliz por poderse comunicar con ella.

—Me encontré a tu amigo la otra vez... Kaito si no mal recuerdo, y me hizo el gran favor de darme tu número para poder cumunicarme contigo, dales las gracias de mi parte nuevamente. — explicó con amabilidad y del otro lado de la línea, sonreía amigable.

—Oh claro, no te preocupes... Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Pues no me puedo quejar. Con el dinero que tengo puedo comprar un boleto de avión para regresar a California. Conseguiré trabajo y podré regresar con mi familia. Y todo gracias a usted detective, de verdad, muchas gracias. — soltó Cloe en verdad muy agradecida y con cierto cariño de una hermana a su hermano.

—Oh no hay de que, me alegro que siga adelante después de todo lo que ha vivido. — dijo Kudo sonriendo contento por saber que a Cloe parece irle bien.

Desde el otro lado de la cocina, Kaito escuchaba atento. Con neutralidad al principio pero ver a su amado contento también le provocaba una sonrisa. Si bien no sabría lo que decía Cloe del otro lado de la línea, sin embargo no se preocupaba mucho.

—Ahora mismo me dirijo al aeropuerto. Conseguí que me prestaran un viejo auto para conducir. Quizás no sea lujoso pero es resistente. — continuó ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Ya veo, espero que le vaya bien.

—Oh claro, adiós Shinichi. También despidase de Kaito por mí por favor. Espero verle algún otro día.

—Adiós. — se despidió para luego colgar.

Escuchó apenas unos pasos acercarse. Encontrándose con aquellos ojos espectaculares de un violeta intenso con un ligero lienzo gris profundo.

—¿Quién era, Shin-chan? — preguntó sonriente sentándose a su lado fingiendo que no sabía quién era el responsable de dicha llamada.

—Cloe. Me dijo que regresaría de nuevo a su lugar a California. Que te agradece por haberle pasado de mi número y que también se despide de tí. — contó natural con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mientras ambos proseguian a charlar un poco más sobre sus vidas apartir de ése momento y también empezaba a empacar su equipaje para viajar a otro estado; con Cloe las cosas eran más interesantes.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros se hallaba en cierto auto conudiciendo. Todo iba bien o al menos parecía ir por buen camino.

Iba a una velocidad un tanto rápida pero no de manera desenfrenada. La carretera por suerte suya, no había tráfico alguno.

De repente, como si a la vez fuese la caída de una pluma en silencio pero también un fuerte remolino, escuchó el aleteo de un ave que logró acaparar su atención por algunos segundos.

Ella volteó para que sus ojos se encontrarán una ave tan blanca que parecía la misma pureza en reencarnación. Muy cerca de la ventana del auto a decir verdad.

El ave siguió su rumbo con más rapidez que el propio auto dejándola atrás por lo que Cloe perdió de vista a tan majestuoso animal.

Cuando regresó su vista al frente al principio con la mirada pérdida, reaccionó cuando se percató de que a unos metros del auto que conducía había un anciano cruzando la carretera a paso muy lento y que apenas podía sostenerse con el bastón.

Ella iba a frenar pero se dio cuenta que los frenos no le servían, y sin más opción puesto la situación y adrenalina sólo le permitían pensar hasta cierto punto, trató de evadir al hombre de la tercera edad que al parecer no se percataba de lo que a su alrededor ocurría. Ella jamás se perdonaría quitarle el alma a un hombre "inocente".

El auto apenas rozaria algunos centímetros frente al anciano de cabello blanco. Pero otra cosa salió mal. Como si no hubiese calculado bien la velocidad y fuerza en ése movimiento o como si el tiempo y el aire estuvieran en su contra aquel día para hacer que el auto en que ella conducía se volteara por completo provocando un tremendo y fuerte choque que la consecuentaba a ella.

Salvó a un anciano que se dio cuenta del accidente ya hasta después pero... Ella en definitiva no parecía tener posibilidad de salir con vida o al menos no se sabe con exactitud si lo conseguiría.

Ella con los vidrios en su cara y un gran golpe además de su frente, la sangre no faltaba en el accidente que muy pocos cercanos de ahí, que se encontraban en un establecimiento y causalmente pasaron por ahí en el momento exacto logrando ver casi todo. Y obvio la ambulancia no faltó en ser llamada de inmediato.

El anciano que cargaba consigo un bastón y unos lentes oscuros por su "condición", aquel ser humano que fue de cierta forma salvado de un accidente de auto seguía ahí.

Y antes de que la gente se acercará más aquel auto en pésimas condiciones y los murmuros se intensificarán, aquel anciano pasó frente a la mujer ya sin vida. No detuvo su andar, como si le importara poco lo sucedió. O más bien... Al final una sonrisa logró surcar sus arrugados y gastados labios. Una sonrisa de diversión y burla.

Al anciano siguió su camino y no miró atrás. Siguió como si nada.

Y nadie más que la difunta Cloe lo vio. Puesto ningún otro ser humano cercano al lugar se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Como si el anciano jamás hubiera pasado por ahí.

Él no podía quedarse, estaba consiente de qué cierto conocido suyo vendría para llevarse la nueva alma de aquella mujer. Él debía irse antes de que él lo vuelva a encontrar.

Shinichi se hallaba ya en el hospital donde había resivido una llamada de un encargado del lugar hace media hora. Preocupado y con evidente miedo fue junto a Kaito al hospital para saber con más detalle lo que sucedió.

Y aún así, a los dos japoneses se les hizo extraño lo del accidente de automóvil.

Aunque todavía, milagrosamente Cloe aún parecía poseer esperanza de vida.

Mientras Kaito iba a una cafetería que quedaba en la planta de abajo por lo cual ciertamente se tardaría ya que Cloe estaba en la planta más alta del edificio aparte de que el lugar podría estar lleno, Shinichi se hallaba junto a la azabache dormida que físicamente se veía en pésimas condiciones. No podía soportar que la vida esté tratando tan mal a la humilde mujer.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Kudo se cuestionaba que era algo sorprendente que le hayan permitido visitas a la herida tan pronto. Sin creerse que hace algunas horas había hablado con Cloe por teléfono y ahora ella esté incosiente. Pero de verdad él tenía la gran esperanza de que todo saldría bien para la mujer, que sólo debía esperar.

Quería quedarse con ella, no dejarla sola hasta que despierte por lo menos. Aún sabiendo que ya mañana en al medio día debía irse del estado, esperando que Kaito entendiera la situación para quedarse más tiempo en el lugar.

Kaito todavía no había llegado y no le sorprendía, después de todo el ascensor no sirve y debió usar las escaleras por lo que él recorrido de ida y de vuelta es algo tardado sin mencionar que la cafetería muy probablemente esté llena.

Mientras Kudo esperaba sin despejar la vista de Cloe, de pronto algo inusual ocurrió

Alguien abrió la puerta, él esperando que fuera algún doctor, enfermera o incluso el mismo Kuroba, se llevó la sorpresa de ver que era una niña.

Una niña de alrededor de unos diez años. Cabello de un rubio muy claro que parecía casi plateado, amarrado en dos coletas. Sus ojos de un color azul intenso y traía puesto un vestido color blanco hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos del mismo color. A primera vista parecía adorable y desprendía un aura inocente y gentil. O al menos en el punto de vista de Kudo que se fórmula muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

"-¿Quién es ella? ¿Su hija? ¿Alguna hermana menor? No, ella dijo que su familia ésta en California. Además nunca mencionó nada de tener una hija y la niña no tiene rasgos de Cloe. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que no dejaban entrar niños..."

La niña apesar de notar su presencia lo ignoró. Se puso frente a Cloe inspeccionando la. Con una mirada neutral. Kudo se percató de que traía entre sus manos una curiosa y peculiar rosa blanca.

—Oie, — dijo Kudo a la pequeña que de inmediato consiguió llamar su atención. Lo miró fijamente esperando que prosiguiera. Kudo tragó en seco y continuó con su duda. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó lo más amable posible para no espantarlo o algo parecido.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo presente. Algo incómodo para el detective que extrañamente se sentía un poco nervioso.

La niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sé acercó a Shinichi quien estaba de pie. La pequeña tuvo que alzar su mirada para toparse con los ojos zafiros del joven detective.

Los orbes azules de la niña reflejaban una clase de interés por el más alto.

—Ten, ésta rosa es muy especial. — informó la niña sonriendo de una manera algo extraña pero... ¿Amable?

Extendió su mano para que el detective tomará la rosa blanca en manos. Aún sin compreder quien era ella o por qué tal "regalo". Aunque sin duda admitía que la pequeña la resultó de lo más misteriosa pero encantadora.

—Gracias. — dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa expectante. A pesar de no comprender del todo lo que sucedía con aquella pequeña no rechazo la rosa. Incluso llegó a pensar que la niña se había perdido.

Antes de hacer su pensamiento una pregunta directa hacia la niña, el sonido de una llamada entrante causó el no poder hablar mas con la pequeña.

—Ahora vengo. — dijo Kudo para salir de la habitación por unos momentos. Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo para poder contestar la llamada.

La rosa la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón siendo ésta poco visible.

Respondió la llamada. Era la detective Sheila.

Sólo discutió sobre al accidente de Cloe y como era su estado. Después de finalizar y colgar, regresó a la habitación donde se llevó otra gran sorpresa. Puesto la pequeña niña ya no se hallaba ahí.

En conclusión, desapareció sin alguna explicación que Kudo pudiera formular con coherencia. Y no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar ausente.

Justo en ése momento el aparato al que estaba conectado Cloe hacia un ruido de los más alertante así como que Kaito al fin llegó con el producto en manos.

Llamaron al doctor y esté no tardó.

Las cosas se habían vuelto peor.

Shinichi olvidó por completo en ése momento la rosa blanca y Kaito si la notó pero decidió mejor preguntar después.

Posteriormente el Doctor concluyó con una mala noticia que afectó más al detective que casi sintió que se derrumbaria. Si no fuera por que su pareja lo sostuvo siendo su gran apoyo en ése momento.

Pidieron estar a solas para analizar las cosas.

El doctor salió hacer unos papeles sobre lo ocurrido. La paciente del accidente y fijando la fecha y hora de su muerte.

—Tres de noviembre del año dos mil diecisiete. Muerte a las tres con quince minutos, en la tarde. — concluyó el hombre con seriedad. Estando ya acostumbrado a esté tipo de cosas.

El detective Kudo le comentó a su pareja sobre la extraña y misteriosa niña. Ninguno encontró respuesta alguna.

Quince minutos faltaban para dar las seis de la tarde.

Kaito tuvo que arreglar un asunto de último minuto sobre los boletos de avión en persona. Por lo que tuvo que dejar solo a su novio ya que esté quería quedarse a ver como la seguían revisando en la Morgue.

Hace media hora que Kuroba se fue. Y hace algunos minutos que Shinichi decidió marcharse del lugar.

Salió para dar un recorrido por todo todo el hospital mientras esperaba a su pareja. Aunque cabe mencionar que incluso llegó a salir del terreno. Alejándose un poco.

Su nueva distracción fue el recordar aquella rosa blanca. La sostuvo entre una de sus manos y la miró con interés. Notando que la rosa no era tan blanca puesto un pétalo era de color negro. Algo demasiado inusual y extraño para el detective que le buscaba respuesta a la anomalía.

Se perdió en el aroma de la rosa. Siendo está su única atención. Olvidando incluso la tristesa de la muerte de Cloe.

-"Huele a... Tan extraño... Peculiar pero a la vez genial..."- pensaba el detective con detenimiento sin despejar la vista de la rosa. Incluso acercando la cada vez más a su nariz para sentir más su olor tan inusual.

Mientras olía la rosa su caminar no se detenía. Sin importa le lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Personas sin "importancia" pasando. Gente ofreciendo promociones para sus locales. O también algunos que hablaban por teléfono.

—¡Oye!, ten cuidad- una voz joven masculina habló cerca suyo. No les prestó atención pues ya era tarde.

No se dio cuenta pero había chocado con un póster de luz con fuerza.

Kudo cayó al suelo inconsiente. Y la rosa que una vez tuvo en manos descansaba en el suelo casi a lado suyo.

—Oh, creo que fue tarde. — mascullo aquella voz de nuevo. Pertenecía a un joven de cabellos negros y piel bronceada. Quién estaba cerca curiosamente, de una florería. Él había intentado advertir al detective de no chocar con el póster pero al parecer fue tarde.

Algunos rodearon al inconsiente chico con curiosidad o preocupación. Uno de ellos incluso llamó a una ambulancia aprovechando lo cerca que estaba el hospital. Pues él japonés parecía no despertar.

Entre la multitud un hombre alto de cuerpo bien definido, piel tan pálida, pelo y ojos oscuros como las alas de un cuervo se acercó.

El hombre sin que la multitud lo notará lo cual podía ser extraño pues era alguien llamativo; tomó la rosa con neutralidad y se alejó con ella en manos.

El otro joven que quizo avisar el detective fue el único que vio al hombre. Y con curiosidad se acercó antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? — le preguntó al nuevo portador de la rosa blanca.

—Lo de siempre. — le sonrió con algo de amargura a pesar de si querer sonreír con diversión. — ¿Y tú, Karma?...

—Ya sabes lo que dicen... Cada acción que haces, sea buena o mala yo te la devolveré.

—Por algo eres Karma.

Sin más ambos se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

Era tan extraño. Como todo se había vuelto diferente. Sin saber donde se hayaba. Aunque no tomaba consiencia de lo que le podía suceder. Podía describir aquello como un sueño. Parecía ser la misma sensación de no saber que es real. Sin sentirse cansado y no acordarse como llegó a estar dormido.

Un túnel era lo que podía de cifrar. Se encontraba dentro de un túnel y el ambiente era gris. Ni tan claro ni tan oscuro. Sólo un color regular.

Siguió caminando con curiosidad y confusión. De hecho, caminaba a dirección contraria. Se acercaba a un zona muy oscura. No sabía si era el final o el principio del túnel pero admitía sentir un poco de miedo por que cada vez se acercaba a esa oscuridad indefinida.

Sólo escuchaba en sonido de sus pasos hacer eco en el lugar junto al sonido que hace las aves al volar y un olor a flores. Aunque no veía ningún ave ni flor, podía percibir las.

Se adentró a lo más oscuro del lugar. Como si se hubiera caído en un espacio infinito. Una galaxia sin sus estrellas y planetas para brillar o como un hoyo negro. La obscuridad lo absorbió con suavidad. Él se sumergía a la extraña corriente que lo envolvía. Escuchando apenas unos murmuros poco entendibles.

Vamos, joven detective. Deja que tus únicos recuerdos entren a esa mente tan lista pero pérdida. Y que haga cambiar a ése frágil corazón al que has entregado a otro ser.

Tu cuerpo corrompido por el peligro. Recoge las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue amor. Y no permitas que los escombros de ése sentimiento te controlen.

Da un paseo a tu pasado, sin temer le a lo que te espera conocer. Y al final del camino, escoge la opción más sensata.

Después de todo, mereces saber lo que verdad ocurre. Debes saber y conocer lo que viviste... Kudo Shinichi.

Fin de la catorceava parte.

Bueno. El capítulo siguiente dará inicio al punto de vista del protagonista, Kudo Shinichi. Y advierto de probable violación durante esos capítulos narrados desde su punto de vista.

Apenas ha iniciado el segundo arco.

Si han llegado hasta aquí es por que el capítulo les apareció completo. :v


	15. Capitulo 15: Crecer

En la mañana del tres de noviembre que asemejaba ser una tranquila y agradable mañana como casi cualquier otra.

Shinichi se mostraba leyendo un libro nuevo que de alguna forma le recordaba un poco a lo que él estaba viviendo. Un libro que se compró ayer en una biblioteca cercana al lugar donde Kaito había presentado su show. Se titula La Paloma de Aristóteles. Curiosamente le provocó mucha curiosidad al haber leído el título de dicho libro pero fue suficiente para querer comprarlo. Concentrado en su plácida lectura, por otra parte su pareja compraba por Internet en cierta página web, los boletos para su próximo viaje. Mañana al medio día la parecía lo más adecuado al chico.

Mientras el mago compraba los boletos mientras pensaba también sobre empacar su equipaje, el joven de bellos luceros azules detuvo su interesante lectura al oír la resonancia de cierto objeto en la habitación cerca de él.

Su móvil anunciaba una llamada entrante lo cuál sólo le despertó curiosidad pero en seguida decidió contestar para no hacer más ruido en la habitación y no interrumpir a su novio en su labor.

Shinichi contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Shinichi verdad? — se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina que le era imposible no reconocerla de inmediato.

—Sí, eres... ¿Cloe?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? — preguntó con curiosidad pero un tanto feliz por poderse comunicar con ella.

—Me encontré a tu amigo la otra vez... Kaito si no mal recuerdo, y me hizo el gran favor de darme tu número para poder cumunicarme contigo, dales las gracias de mi parte nuevamente. — explicó con amabilidad y del otro lado de la línea, sonreía amigable.

—Oh claro, no te preocupes... Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Pues no me puedo quejar. Con el dinero que tengo puedo comprar un boleto de avión para regresar a California. Conseguiré trabajo y podré regresar con mi familia. Y todo gracias a usted detective, de verdad, muchas gracias. — soltó Cloe en verdad muy agradecida y con cierto cariño de una hermana a su hermano.

—Oh no hay de que, me alegro que siga adelante después de todo lo que ha vivido. — dijo Kudo sonriendo contento por saber que a Cloe parece irle bien.

Desde el otro lado de la cocina, Kaito escuchaba atento. Con neutralidad al principio pero ver a su amado contento también le provocaba una sonrisa. Si bien no sabría lo que decía Cloe del otro lado de la línea, sin embargo no se preocupaba mucho.

—Ahora mismo me dirijo al aeropuerto. Conseguí que me prestaran un viejo auto para conducir. Quizás no sea lujoso pero es resistente. — continuó ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Ya veo, espero que le vaya bien.

—Oh claro, adiós Shinichi. También despidase de Kaito por mí por favor. Espero verle algún otro día.

—Adiós. — se despidió para luego colgar.

Escuchó apenas unos pasos acercarse. Encontrándose con aquellos ojos espectaculares de un violeta intenso con un ligero lienzo gris profundo.

—¿Quién era, Shin-chan? — preguntó sonriente sentándose a su lado fingiendo que no sabía quién era el responsable de dicha llamada.

—Cloe. Me dijo que regresaría de nuevo a su lugar a California. Que te agradece por haberle pasado de mi número y que también se despide de tí. — contó natural con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mientras ambos proseguian a charlar un poco más sobre sus vidas apartir de ése momento y también empezaba a empacar su equipaje para viajar a otro estado; con Cloe las cosas eran más interesantes.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros se hallaba en cierto auto conudiciendo. Todo iba bien o al menos parecía ir por buen camino.

Iba a una velocidad un tanto rápida pero no de manera desenfrenada. La carretera por suerte suya, no había tráfico alguno.

De repente, como si a la vez fuese la caída de una pluma en silencio pero también un fuerte remolino, escuchó el aleteo de un ave que logró acaparar su atención por algunos segundos.

Ella volteó para que sus ojos se encontrarán una ave tan blanca que parecía la misma pureza en reencarnación. Muy cerca de la ventana del auto a decir verdad.

El ave siguió su rumbo con más rapidez que el propio auto dejándola atrás por lo que Cloe perdió de vista a tan majestuoso animal.

Cuando regresó su vista al frente al principio con la mirada pérdida, reaccionó cuando se percató de que a unos metros del auto que conducía había un anciano cruzando la carretera a paso muy lento y que apenas podía sostenerse con el bastón.

Ella iba a frenar pero se dio cuenta que los frenos no le servían, y sin más opción puesto la situación y adrenalina sólo le permitían pensar hasta cierto punto, trató de evadir al hombre de la tercera edad que al parecer no se percataba de lo que a su alrededor ocurría. Ella jamás se perdonaría quitarle el alma a un hombre "inocente".

El auto apenas rozaria algunos centímetros frente al anciano de cabello blanco. Pero otra cosa salió mal. Como si no hubiese calculado bien la velocidad y fuerza en ése movimiento o como si el tiempo y el aire estuvieran en su contra aquel día para hacer que el auto en que ella conducía se volteara por completo provocando un tremendo y fuerte choque que la consecuentaba a ella.

Salvó a un anciano que se dio cuenta del accidente ya hasta después pero... Ella en definitiva no parecía tener posibilidad de salir con vida o al menos no se sabe con exactitud si lo conseguiría.

Ella con los vidrios en su cara y un gran golpe además de su frente, la sangre no faltaba en el accidente que muy pocos cercanos de ahí, que se encontraban en un establecimiento y causalmente pasaron por ahí en el momento exacto logrando ver casi todo. Y obvio la ambulancia no faltó en ser llamada de inmediato.

El anciano que cargaba consigo un bastón y unos lentes oscuros por su "condición", aquel ser humano que fue de cierta forma salvado de un accidente de auto seguía ahí.

Y antes de que la gente se acercará más aquel auto en pésimas condiciones y los murmuros se intensificarán, aquel anciano pasó frente a la mujer ya sin vida. No detuvo su andar, como si le importara poco lo sucedió. O más bien... Al final una sonrisa logró surcar sus arrugados y gastados labios. Una sonrisa de diversión y burla.

Al anciano siguió su camino y no miró atrás. Siguió como si nada.

Y nadie más que la difunta Cloe lo vio. Puesto ningún otro ser humano cercano al lugar se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Como si el anciano jamás hubiera pasado por ahí.

Él no podía quedarse, estaba consiente de qué cierto conocido suyo vendría para llevarse la nueva alma de aquella mujer. Él debía irse antes de que él lo vuelva a encontrar.

Shinichi se hallaba ya en el hospital donde había resivido una llamada de un encargado del lugar hace media hora. Preocupado y con evidente miedo fue junto a Kaito al hospital para saber con más detalle lo que sucedió.

Y aún así, a los dos japoneses se les hizo extraño lo del accidente de automóvil.

Aunque todavía, milagrosamente Cloe aún parecía poseer esperanza de vida.

Mientras Kaito iba a una cafetería que quedaba en la planta de abajo por lo cual ciertamente se tardaría ya que Cloe estaba en la planta más alta del edificio aparte de que el lugar podría estar lleno, Shinichi se hallaba junto a la azabache dormida que físicamente se veía en pésimas condiciones. No podía soportar que la vida esté tratando tan mal a la humilde mujer.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Kudo se cuestionaba que era algo sorprendente que le hayan permitido visitas a la herida tan pronto. Sin creerse que hace algunas horas había hablado con Cloe por teléfono y ahora ella esté incosiente. Pero de verdad él tenía la gran esperanza de que todo saldría bien para la mujer, que sólo debía esperar.

Quería quedarse con ella, no dejarla sola hasta que despierte por lo menos. Aún sabiendo que ya mañana en al medio día debía irse del estado, esperando que Kaito entendiera la situación para quedarse más tiempo en el lugar.

Kaito todavía no había llegado y no le sorprendía, después de todo el ascensor no sirve y debió usar las escaleras por lo que él recorrido de ida y de vuelta es algo tardado sin mencionar que la cafetería muy probablemente esté llena.

Mientras Kudo esperaba sin despejar la vista de Cloe, de pronto algo inusual ocurrió

Alguien abrió la puerta, él esperando que fuera algún doctor, enfermera o incluso el mismo Kuroba, se llevó la sorpresa de ver que era una niña.

Una niña de alrededor de unos diez años. Cabello de un rubio muy claro que parecía casi plateado, amarrado en dos coletas. Sus ojos de un color azul intenso y traía puesto un vestido color blanco hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos del mismo color. A primera vista parecía adorable y desprendía un aura inocente y gentil. O al menos en el punto de vista de Kudo que se fórmula muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

"-¿Quién es ella? ¿Su hija? ¿Alguna hermana menor? No, ella dijo que su familia ésta en California. Además nunca mencionó nada de tener una hija y la niña no tiene rasgos de Cloe. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que no dejaban entrar niños..."

La niña apesar de notar su presencia lo ignoró. Se puso frente a Cloe inspeccionando la. Con una mirada neutral. Kudo se percató de que traía entre sus manos una curiosa y peculiar rosa blanca.

—Oie, — dijo Kudo a la pequeña que de inmediato consiguió llamar su atención. Lo miró fijamente esperando que prosiguiera. Kudo tragó en seco y continuó con su duda. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó lo más amable posible para no espantarlo o algo parecido.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo presente. Algo incómodo para el detective que extrañamente se sentía un poco nervioso.

La niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sé acercó a Shinichi quien estaba de pie. La pequeña tuvo que alzar su mirada para toparse con los ojos zafiros del joven detective.

Los orbes azules de la niña reflejaban una clase de interés por el más alto.

—Ten, ésta rosa es muy especial. — informó la niña sonriendo de una manera algo extraña pero... ¿Amable?

Extendió su mano para que el detective tomará la rosa blanca en manos. Aún sin compreder quien era ella o por qué tal "regalo". Aunque sin duda admitía que la pequeña la resultó de lo más misteriosa pero encantadora.

—Gracias. — dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa expectante. A pesar de no comprender del todo lo que sucedía con aquella pequeña no rechazo la rosa. Incluso llegó a pensar que la niña se había perdido.

Antes de hacer su pensamiento una pregunta directa hacia la niña, el sonido de una llamada entrante causó el no poder hablar mas con la pequeña.

—Ahora vengo. — dijo Kudo para salir de la habitación por unos momentos. Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo para poder contestar la llamada.

La rosa la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón siendo ésta poco visible.

Respondió la llamada. Era la detective Sheila.

Sólo discutió sobre al accidente de Cloe y como era su estado. Después de finalizar y colgar, regresó a la habitación donde se llevó otra gran sorpresa. Puesto la pequeña niña ya no se hallaba ahí.

En conclusión, desapareció sin alguna explicación que Kudo pudiera formular con coherencia. Y no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar ausente.

Justo en ése momento el aparato al que estaba conectado Cloe hacia un ruido de los más alertante así como que Kaito al fin llegó con el producto en manos.

Llamaron al doctor y esté no tardó.

Las cosas se habían vuelto peor.

Shinichi olvidó por completo en ése momento la rosa blanca y Kaito si la notó pero decidió mejor preguntar después.

Posteriormente el Doctor concluyó con una mala noticia que afectó más al detective que casi sintió que se derrumbaria. Si no fuera por que su pareja lo sostuvo siendo su gran apoyo en ése momento.

Pidieron estar a solas para analizar las cosas.

El doctor salió hacer unos papeles sobre lo ocurrido. La paciente del accidente y fijando la fecha y hora de su muerte.

—Tres de noviembre del año dos mil diecisiete. Muerte a las tres con quince minutos, en la tarde. — concluyó el hombre con seriedad. Estando ya acostumbrado a esté tipo de cosas.

El detective Kudo le comentó a su pareja sobre la extraña y misteriosa niña. Ninguno encontró respuesta alguna.

Quince minutos faltaban para dar las seis de la tarde.

Kaito tuvo que arreglar un asunto de último minuto sobre los boletos de avión en persona. Por lo que tuvo que dejar solo a su novio ya que esté quería quedarse a ver como la seguían revisando en la Morgue.

Hace media hora que Kuroba se fue. Y hace algunos minutos que Shinichi decidió marcharse del lugar.

Salió para dar un recorrido por todo todo el hospital mientras esperaba a su pareja. Aunque cabe mencionar que incluso llegó a salir del terreno. Alejándose un poco.

Su nueva distracción fue el recordar aquella rosa blanca. La sostuvo entre una de sus manos y la miró con interés. Notando que la rosa no era tan blanca puesto un pétalo era de color negro. Algo demasiado inusual y extraño para el detective que le buscaba respuesta a la anomalía.

Se perdió en el aroma de la rosa. Siendo está su única atención. Olvidando incluso la tristesa de la muerte de Cloe.

-"Huele a... Tan extraño... Peculiar pero a la vez genial..."- pensaba el detective con detenimiento sin despejar la vista de la rosa. Incluso acercando la cada vez más a su nariz para sentir más su olor tan inusual.

Mientras olía la rosa su caminar no se detenía. Sin importa le lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Personas sin "importancia" pasando. Gente ofreciendo promociones para sus locales. O también algunos que hablaban por teléfono.

—¡Oye!, ten cuidad- una voz joven masculina habló cerca suyo. No les prestó atención pues ya era tarde.

No se dio cuenta pero había chocado con un póster de luz con fuerza.

Kudo cayó al suelo inconsiente. Y la rosa que una vez tuvo en manos descansaba en el suelo casi a lado suyo.

—Oh, creo que fue tarde. — mascullo aquella voz de nuevo. Pertenecía a un joven de cabellos negros y piel bronceada. Quién estaba cerca curiosamente, de una florería. Él había intentado advertir al detective de no chocar con el póster pero al parecer fue tarde.

Algunos rodearon al inconsiente chico con curiosidad o preocupación. Uno de ellos incluso llamó a una ambulancia aprovechando lo cerca que estaba el hospital. Pues él japonés parecía no despertar.

Entre la multitud un hombre alto de cuerpo bien definido, piel tan pálida, pelo y ojos oscuros como las alas de un cuervo se acercó.

El hombre sin que la multitud lo notará lo cual podía ser extraño pues era alguien llamativo; tomó la rosa con neutralidad y se alejó con ella en manos.

El otro joven que quizo avisar el detective fue el único que vio al hombre. Y con curiosidad se acercó antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? — le preguntó al nuevo portador de la rosa blanca.

—Lo de siempre. — le sonrió con algo de amargura a pesar de si querer sonreír con diversión. — ¿Y tú, Karma?...

—Ya sabes lo que dicen... Cada acción que haces, sea buena o mala yo te la devolveré.

—Por algo eres Karma.

Sin más ambos se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

Era tan extraño. Como todo se había vuelto diferente. Sin saber donde se hayaba. Aunque no tomaba consiencia de lo que le podía suceder. Podía describir aquello como un sueño. Parecía ser la misma sensación de no saber que es real. Sin sentirse cansado y no acordarse como llegó a estar dormido.

Un túnel era lo que podía de cifrar. Se encontraba dentro de un túnel y el ambiente era gris. Ni tan claro ni tan oscuro. Sólo un color regular.

Siguió caminando con curiosidad y confusión. De hecho, caminaba a dirección contraria. Se acercaba a un zona muy oscura. No sabía si era el final o el principio del túnel pero admitía sentir un poco de miedo por que cada vez se acercaba a esa oscuridad indefinida.

Sólo escuchaba en sonido de sus pasos hacer eco en el lugar junto al sonido que hace las aves al volar y un olor a flores. Aunque no veía ningún ave ni flor, podía percibir las.

Se adentró a lo más oscuro del lugar. Como si se hubiera caído en un espacio infinito. Una galaxia sin sus estrellas y planetas para brillar o como un hoyo negro. La obscuridad lo absorbió con suavidad. Él se sumergía a la extraña corriente que lo envolvía. Escuchando apenas unos murmuros poco entendibles.

Vamos, joven detective. Deja que tus únicos recuerdos entren a esa mente tan lista pero pérdida. Y que haga cambiar a ése frágil corazón al que has entregado a otro ser.

Tu cuerpo corrompido por el peligro. Recoge las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue amor. Y no permitas que los escombros de ése sentimiento te controlen.

Da un paseo a tu pasado, sin temer le a lo que te espera conocer. Y al final del camino, escoge la opción más sensata.

Después de todo, mereces saber lo que verdad ocurre. Debes saber y conocer lo que viviste... Kudo Shinichi.

Fin de la catorceava parte.

Bueno. El capítulo siguiente dará inicio al punto de vista del protagonista, Kudo Shinichi. Y advierto de probable violación durante esos capítulos narrados desde su punto de vista.

Apenas ha iniciado el segundo arco.

Si han llegado hasta aquí es por que el capítulo les apareció completo. :v


	16. Capítulo 16: Pétalos

Me uní a un club, aparte del de deportes, uno de música por lo que escogí cierto instrumento en el que me considero bastante bueno.

El violín.

Desataba armonías y sinfonías que al profesor le fascinaba.

Pero muy pocos eran los que sabían sobre ése otro talento que guardaba. Solamente Ran y Kaito estaban enterados aunque creo que ninguno de los dos me había oído tocar, aún.

En un principio llegué a sentir celos al creer que Kaito pasaba tiempo conmigo para estar cerca de Ran que si bien, no sentía nada amoroso por ella pero eso no significa que no la quería proteger de cualquier peligro pues sentía un cariño especial y diferente hacia la chica. Fue de las únicas personas que me dio una oportunidad en una amistad y me siguió aguantando. Me decía mis verdades sean dolorosas o no. Y eso era un de las cosas que me agradaba bastante de ella, no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y siempre veía por el bien de los demás antes que el de si misma. Por eso de alguna forma temía que empezara a sentir algo por ése mago que conocía casi bastante bien pues no se tomaba una relación seria o los sentimientos de las chicas en verdad.

Oh vaya, que andaba bien equivocado. Incluso aunque esa etapa de "celos" fuese corta. Ran nunca llegó a sentir algo más que una amistad por Kuroba y viceversa.

Como dije, todo fue un día a finales del mes de marzo donde los pétalos del árbol de cerezo, sakura caían tan delicadamente.

Después de clases, ya al atardecer.

Mientras esperaba en el parque de en frente de la escuela a Ran de su entrenamiento de Karate, me hayaba bajo uno de sus admirables árboles.

El sol daba sus últimos rayos en todo el lugar. El cielo de un tono anaranjado amarillento. Casi se podían visualizar minimamente las estrellas, sólo hay que ser muy observador.

Un poco aburrido decidí no desperdiciar el tiempo y aprovecharlo en algo un poco más productivo. Al principio mi opción número uno era el leer o repasar algún tema de una futura clase. Pero descarte eso al creer que me hacía más falta el practicar con el violín ya que últimamente no tenía tiempo.

Si no eran por los trabajos, proyectos escolares o los exámenes, era por andar resolviendo casos, ayudando a la policía. Y también incluso las pocas veces que salgo con mi amiga, Ran para divertirnos y convivir me quita bastante tiempo. Por lo que a veces no duermo muy bien o no como las tres comidas diarias. Supongo que ella tiene razón, si no como bien estaré muy "flacucho" y "no atraere a ninguna chica sin no tengo más carne" según sus palabras.

Aunque tampoco estaba muy interesado en conseguir una pareja. Una mujer. Me conformaba con tener buenos amigos.

Sin embargo, últimamente en esos tiempos pensaba mucho en Hattori. Ése detective de osaka de piel morena. Sí, en un principio pensaba que era muy raro e inusual pero gracias a algunas amigas de Ran que les encanta algo llamado "BL" (nunca hacerlas enfurecer, pueden dar miedo y parecen el mismo satán en persona) me di cuenta que no era tan raro como pensé. Logré comprender y aceptarlo un poco. Creyendo que sólo era un simple atracción pero creo que jamás desapareció. Incluso a veces pensaba que él podía sentir algo por mi... Que ridículo. Pero cuando supe la verdad ya era demasiado tarde.

Por que a traje la atención de un depredador más peligroso y difícil de dominar... Sus orbes violetas siempre en mí... No era bastante casualidad.

Mientras tocaba el violín agradeciendo que no haya gente a esas horas en el parque pues me incómoda que alguien a menos que sean mis cercanos amigos y algunos profesores me observen tocando dicho instrumento.

Me perdía en el sonido que producía el aparato. El escenario era mas que perfecto. Un espléndido atardecer, los pétalos de cerezos cayendo suavemente, quizás algunos encima de mi cabello y uniforme, no me importaba, estaba más interesado y concentrado en seguir tocando el instrumento.

Como dije, el escenario perfecto y no fui el único en pensarlo.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo en realidad, sin darme cuenta que a traje la atención de cierta persona en especifico. Sin darme cuenta que provoque el aceleramiento de su corazón.

Sin saber que no era un civil cualquiera o mi amiga Ran, sino alguien mas.

Aquel practicante de la magia. Magia que yo pensaba eran simples ilusiones y trucos cualquiera. Puesto yo era demasiado optimista. Eso de la magia, los fantasmas y cosas relacionadas con la pura fantasía sin ninguna prueba verdadera, para mí eran sencillas estupideces para engañar a la gente.

Seguía transmitiendo música por medio del violín. Mis emociones eran sencillas. Tranquilidad pero a la vez esperando que ocurriera algo importante y divertido. Calmado pero siempre alerta. Buscando algo emocionante, desesperado.

Y él logró entender eso. Por que me observaba fijamente y con atención asombrante. Escuchando mi melodía. Incluso admirando me en silencio es una definición de lo que él hacia.

Por unos minutos se perdió en mí y no me había dado cuenta hasta que termine la música y al voltearme para guardar el violín en su estuche especial, pude notar apenas su presencia. Sus orbes violetas con un ligero azul cielo posados en mí. Causando que sintiera algo de intimidación por su parte.

Lo miré curioso arqueando una ceja. Su expresión era de sorpresa, casi embobado. Yo no comprendía y no le tomaba importancia alguna.

Quizás debí haber hecho eso, tomarle importancia e impedir que esas mariposas que él sentía y siente se hayan esfumado antes de ser demasiado tarde otra vez, pero como cualquier ser humano cometí y seguiré cometiendo errores. Seguí siendo yo mismo.

Y eso a él le atraía y gusta bastante.

El silenció abundó entre nosotros dos. Lo ignoré mientras guardaba el violín. Y al terminar y alzar de nuevo mi mirada, me tope con sus ojos inusuales.

— "Tantei-Kun... "— pronunció con total lentitud y una pizca de asombro.

— "¿Sí?"— dije para mirarlo fijamente. Otro error mío. Sólo lo provocaba de una manera intencional.

Mi maletín en una mano y el estuche con el violín adentro en la otra.

— "Eres espectacular... Nunca te había escuchado tocar el violín... Eres asombroso." — me alago con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Sonando sincero a pesar de todo.

— "Hm... Gracias." —

—"¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?"—

— "Estoy esperando a Ran." — le respondí encogido de hombros.

Ambos seguíamos debajo de uno de esos admirables árboles de cerezo.

— "Ya veo... "— dijo apenas, quizás murmuró algo más que no alcancé a escuchar. Sin duda, su mirada en ése momento al mencionar a Ran se notó un tanto decaída. Pude notarlo pero otra vez, no le dí importancia.

— "¿Y tú? ¿Esperas a alguien?" — pregunté como último recurso pues la atmósfera entre los dos se había vuelto un poco tensa. También con cierta curiosidad.

— "Nop. Estaba practicando algunos trucos en la terraza. Termine hace unos minutos, salí de la escuela y decidí admirar un poco los cerezos pero me encontré con la grata sorpresa de oír y ver a mi detective favorito haciendo música. Por lo que decidí escucharte en silencio. No quería interrunpirte." — me respondío sin más. Sin travarse o dudar de sus palabras. Incluso me parecía más animado por haberle preguntado.

— "Se supone que los alumnos tienen prohibido ir a la terraza. Y, ¿detective favorito?" — arquee una ceja dudoso.

— "Uno muy lindo por cierto. " — sonrió coqueto dejando que yo solo suspirara cansado. Siempre había creído que sólo decía esas cosas para molestarme. Además ignoró lo de la terraza.

— "Siempre tan simpático Kuroba."— dije con sarcasmo y forzando me a sonreír.

— "Moh, ¿otra vez por mi apellido?" —hizo un puchero algo molesto.— " Sabes que me gusta mas que me llames por mi nombre. Aunque sería lindo un 《Kai-chan》¿no te parece? Shin-chan." — otra vez, esa sonrisa sincera y afectuosa que a muy pocos él dedicaba. Insistente como siempre.

De verdad no entendía el por qué de sus palabras. Y no nos movíamos de lugar.

— "Pues has de tener tanta confianza y cariño para que me llames así sabes. No lo tomes a la ligera, cualquiera de tus admiradoras se pondría celosa sabes. Además, ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? Eres mi amigo y todo eso pero creo que es un tanto apresurado. No llevamos ni un año en conocernos." —le explique como si nada. Pero a la vez un tanto serio.

— "No aún Shin-chan. Y es normal que quiera que me llames por ése sobre nombre, seria muy tierno de tu parte." — dijo causando que yo me irritara un poco.

— "¿Tierno? ¿Lindo? ¿Siempre fuiste así de expresivo conmigo?" —

— "Hehe, tan divertido también. " — soltó una ligera carcajada al principio sin dejar de sonreír divertido y despreocupado.

— "Oie, Oie, Oie..."— Hice mi típica cara de incrédulo.

— "¡Adoro cuento dices eso con esa faceta de 《¿es en serio? 》¡Tan encantador!" —dijo a lo que a mi parecer fue empalagoso para tomarme una de mis mejillas y apretarlo con 'cariño'. A lo cual yo sólo vire los ojos en señal de irritación.

— "Estas un tanto extraño Kuroba."— Le informe con el ceño fruncido apartando su mano de mi mejilla sin ser brusco.— " Oh, ya salió Ran."— avise con interés para ver como detrás del chico a unos metros venía mi querida amiga acercándose a nosotros con una amable sonrisa.

Pase a lado de él para saludarla, notando por medio del rabillo de mi ojo como Kuroba cubría sus ojos con su cabello. Con la mirada a bajo. Como si el haberme interesado más en la llegada de la chica le haya afectado de alguna forma.

Pero en esos momentos de verdad ignoraba ése tipo de cosas.

Después de cruzar algunas palabras con ella, Ran saludo a Kaito con la amabilidad debida. El chico también le saludo con una sonrisa... Forzada.

En ésa ocasión me extraño bastante dicha acción suya.

Como había dicho, yo era con quien mas se juntaba el mago. No vivíamos cerca del otro pero tomábamos la misma parada de autobús así que siempre me lo encontraba, nos íbamos juntos a la escuela y de regreso sin falta. A excepción de días en que alguno se quedaba hasta muy tarde como ese día. A veces almorzabamos juntos. Mayormente estudiábamos y charlamos muy seguido. Ocho meses en conocerlo. Lo suficiente para darme cuenta cuando él utilizaba su tan engañoso y poco conocido pokerface.

Al parecer yo soy el único que podía reconocer ésa faceta suya que suele usar en pocas ocasiones. A mí nunca me engaño.

Por eso noté aquella sonrisa tan falsa y sin amabilidad alguna que le dedicó a Ran aquella tarde. Esa sonrisa en la que ella cayó.

Y no comprendía por que él le sonrió de esa manera tan... Falsa.

Estuve apunto de decirle algo, creo que él incluso notó mi intención pero al final decidí mejor quedarme callado.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron 《normales》. Exámenes, proyectos, soportar los trucos de Kuroba, resolver casos; todo normal.

A veces pensaba que la razón por la que Kuroba casi siempre andaba pegado a mí vendría siendo por que él quería ganarme o ser el mejor en ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo; cada vez que tenía un partido de fútbol él siempre se anotaba y llegaba a empatar conmigo.

Mis calificaciones son las mejores de la clase, o eran hasta que llegó Kuroba y empató conmigo.

Pero tampoco era como que le tomara mucha importancia. Nunca sentí rivalidad contra él.

De vez en cuando él también me acompañaba y ayudaba en los casos que la policía me encargaba. Podía ser más divertido de lo normal a su lado y no tan tenso. Pero yo siempre pensaba que él era solo un amigo.

Días después del suceso en que el me vio y oyó tocar el violín, ocurrió algo más que causó en definitiva un cambio en él, por el momento sólo en él.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella tarde de... Lluvia.

Fin de la dieciseava parte.

Hola :v perdón por la tardanza así como mis faltas de ortografía :

Espero que les guste :)

Chao~


	17. Capítulo 17: Lluvia

Ese día Ran se había enfermado. Si bien el día no fue tan aburrido como me imagine al inicio ya que con ella era una de las personas con la que mayormente pasaba mi totalidad del tiempo. Aquel aspirante de la magia siempre me animo en todo el día.

Desde la mañana el cielo nublado daba claras señales de que podría llover en cualquier momento. Eso no detuvo a muchos estudiantes a asistir al colegio a excepción de aquellos que tenían problemas personales o se habían enfermado como el caso de mi amiga Ran.

Después de clases, me fui con él a la para de de autobús como siempre aunque nos desviamos un poco pues necesitábamos comprar algo en una tienda.

Tenía mucha sed. Compre una simple botella de agua. Mientras que por otro lado, él se lució con un helado de chocalate en cono. Siempre le han gustado mucho los dulces, postres en especial el chocolate.

Al salir de la tienda nos dimos cuenta de la repentina y fuerte lluvia con la que nos habíamos encontrado.

Suspiramos con pesadez.

Ambos tenemos un gusto con ése tipo de clima gris pero refrescante. Nos encanta el aire frío y el olor a gotas de agua cayendo. Pero en ésa ocasión nos decepcionaba un poco pues nos mojariamos y seria un poco difícil llegar a la parada de autobús más cercana puesto pronto las calles se inundarán de agua y los automóviles no son compasivos al momento de pasar por los charcos de agua y mojarte. Además que al parecer ninguno traía una sombrilla con que cubrirnos en el transcurso.

Nos quedamos un rato fuera del local con el techo sobre saliente cubriendonos del agua. Kaito término su helado tirando la envoltura en un bote de basura bastante cercano.

Él se puso a lado mío.

— "¿Listo? Tantei-kun." — me observó de manera tan natural en él, calmada aunque sus palabras me tenían un poco confundido.

— "Vamos a tener que mojarnos." —le dije como dato adicional al entender lo que quería hacer, en su mirada se le notaba.

— "No será del todo necesario."

— "¿Tienes dinero para comprar alguna sombrilla?" — le pregunté con curiosidad.

En aquel local sé que venden sombrillas pero no son muy baratas.

—"Nop. Pero hay otra forma." — añadió como dato extra aumentado más mi curiosidad formulando varias posibles opciones de cual seria la otra forma de la que hablaba.

— "¿Cómo cual?"— formé una mueca en mis labios en señal de evidente curiosidad.

Sólo observe como él se quitaba su saco de uniforme y con ambas manos lo posicionaba arriba suyo cubriendo gran parte de su cabeza, hombros y parte de la espalda. De inmediato comprendí.

— "Vas a mojar tu saco. Y si bien es fin de semana y tienes tiempo para secarlo y-" explique no muy seguro de lo que él tenía planeado. Aunque no termine de explicarle pues el me interrumpió sin ser exactamente grosero, intencional.

— "Oh vamos, Matenti-kun. No te preocupes por eso. Será genial." —me dijo aunque no me tranquilizo nada. Seguía dudando y mi mirada lo demostraba bastante.

Él se percató de mi gran desconfianza ya que su gran sonrisa se borró y se puso pensativo.

— "Además es mejor a mojarnos los dos por completo. Y dudo que consigamos un taxi fácilmente."

— "Ésta bien... Supongo que es cierto."— suspire resignado.

Le sonreí amable y sincero.

Acepté. Había aceptado estar junto a él debajo de su saco que nos cubrirá en medio de la lluvia.

En un principio fue un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía sin mencionar su potente aroma de la colonia que él utilizaba además que uno de sus brazos pasaba por detrás de mí espalda, más arriba de mi cintura.

Salimos del techo que una vez nos resguardo rumbo a la parada de autobús más cercana. Mi intención era ir con el paso rápido pero sin llegar a trotar para no resbalarnos. Así llegaríamos más rápido.

Él sacó platica de inmediato. Como siempre, la conversación que mantenía con él era de lo más interesante y agradable.

Como ya había mencionado, teníamos muchos gustos en común, cosas de que hablar y temas diversos en que sentirnos identificados con el otro. Incluso casi parecía que el tiempo parecía irse volando. Por suerte, incluso al tomar el autobús teníamos más tiempo para hablar puesto tomamos el mismo transporte.

Cuando estábamos debajo de la lluvia, en ése aire tan frío pero a la vez agradable. Ése ambiente gris pero que para nosotros es lo mas cómodo. Sin duda, ambos amamos ése ambiente de lluvia que nos calmaba de sobre manera. El olor agrio y exacto que producía la zona.

Al bajar del autobús él decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa que no quedaba del todo lejos. Sólo para compartír su saco y no mojarme por la recurrente lluvia.

La conversación siguió fluyendo. Pero sentía que había mucho contacto visual departe suya y poco espacio entre nosotros más de lo debido. Nunca comenté nada acerca de eso.

Ése momento agradable que compartíamos entre la lluvia fue casi inolvidable en especial para él.

Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, donde apenas mi cabello se mojó un poco.

—"Gracias Kuroba."— le sonreí agradecido y extrañamente contento.

Logré divisar que en un principio se quedo un poco embobado y pude notar apenas un ligero rubor en su rostro. Muy raro fue lo que pensé pero de verdad no le tome importancia.

—"De nada, Shinichi." — me devolvió la sonrisa más alegre y calmado. El tono de voz fue más suave y dulce de lo usual. Más de lo que debía ser.

A sentí y entre a mi casa como si nada. Sin asegurarme si Kuroba ya se había marchado.

No me había dado cuenta de las emociones, los sentimientos que había movido en él con desfreno aquella tarde de intensa lluvia. Nunca me di cuenta hasta mucho más tarde de lo que en realidad sucedía entre nosotros.

Nunca me di cuenta que las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado. Que él dejo de verme como un cercano amigo. Que comenzó verme con deseo carnal y lujuria. Con sentimientos amorosos y querer protejerme. Siempre junto a mí...

Fue hasta la siguiente semana que él se comportó más extravagante de lo usual conmigo. Si antes se la pasaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, ahora era mucho más frecuente y hacia hasta lo imposible para estar cerca mío el mayor tiempo posible que podía.

Y ya no era tan bromista conmigo como pensé. También sacaba temas de seriedad conmigo. Me dedicaba tantas miradas con diferentes emociones que para mí y muchos son totalmente nuevas. Miradas, expresiones y algunas palabras que él jamás enseñó a nadie mas... Yo era y soy especial para él.

Pude ver más de sus ojos violetas, como adentrarme a un huracán poco a poco.

Todo éso paso en los siguientes meses. Y apenas pude notarlo por su inusual comportamiento y con ayuda de Ran y su amiga.

Si, Kaito era diferente al menos conmigo. Pero no sabia el por que. A comparación de mis amigas que no me querían decir de sus sospechas.

Tan absurdo que ellas supieran y yo no. ¡Se suponía que yo soy un gran detective! ¿Entonces por qué no podía descubrir que le pasaba a Kuroba Kaito? Tramposo.

Y tan extraño.

Se hizo un poco mas afectuoso conmigo. Pero no le tomaba demasiada importancia. Solamente era la intensa curiosidad de saber que ocultaba él detrás de esa mirada coqueta y risueña.

Dejando mi vida escolar y social. Seguían los casos.

Kaito Kid también empezó a actuar raro, diferente. Con más confianza conmigo.

¿Por qué me sucedían tantas cosas raras últimamente? Eran mis pensamientos.

Logré despejarme un poco de eso cuando un día antes de navidad, investigué sobre cierto país que llamo bastante mi atención.

En especial uno de sus estados que parecía guardar varios secretos increíbles.

Su nombre: Dovsterycity.

Parecía que cierto animal representaba el lugar o al menos se frecuentaba mucho su nombre y apariencia.

El día de la paloma es lo mas obvio. Comprendí su origen una vez lo investigue cosa que no fue para nada fácil como imaginé. Por eso de alguna forma captó mucho mi interés hasta el punto de casi olvidar mis problemas sociales y escolares.

Al parecer también había un baile tradicional.

El nombre del país me resultó un tanto curioso por su significado en particular.

Y todos en el país celebran el día oscuro.

En un museo se hayaba una pintura en especial en honor a uno de los estados desaparecidos del mismo país.

"Cada vez más me resultaba interesante el lugar..."

Me divertía tener que resolver lo que ocultaba, el enigma del misterio. Y yo amo los misterios.

Cosa que también se relacionaba con mi amigo de la infancia, Kuroba Kaito. Ya que el es otro misterio.

Y las cosas se tornaban más interesantes...

Me concentraba más en los estudios. Una gran excusa para justificar por que soy tan despistado. Por que no me daba cuenta últimamente de la gran cercanía y confianza que se traía Kaito conmigo. Por que sus sonrisas en definitiva son tan diferentes y especiales a las que le dedica cualquiera.

Creo que hasta los profesores ya sabían sobre 《eso》que ocultaba Kuroba y yo no. Recuerdo que en uno de esos días Heiji miraba al chico con recelo y enfado. Pensaba por que Kuroba le quitaría el puesto de 《rival》vaya que era muy tonto en ése sentido. Pero incluso el moreno logró sospechar de Kuroba.

En una ocasión el chico me invitó a comer helado, accedí pues sabía que tenía que relajarme y total él iba a invitarme. Pensé que Ran iba a ir pero no, sólo fuimos nosotros dos. Aquella tarde fuimos en la heladería fue agradable. Aunque no me sacaba de la cabeza que él me ocultaba algo. Apenas y le prestaba un poco de atención. Pero logró llamar la atención cuando el me confesó cierto miedo que él le traía a cierto animal en particular, dice que sólo hay cuatro personas que saben de su miedo, o habían, ya que una de ellas se murió que su difunto padre. Gracias a eso también sacamos el tema de su padre y la organización. Le prometí que yo lo ayudaría sin importar que.

¿Por qué sigo enamorando lo?

—Sabes, quizás parezca ridículo pero... Cada vez que veo uno de esos animales del agua la verdad me alteró. Los pocos que lo saben, mi madre, Aoko y Jii a veces lo ven con objeto de burla y diversión en especial las dos primeras. Y de verdad... Él motivo por que les tengo miedo puede llegar hacer algo oscuro. Es difícil

... — comenzó a contarme. Entendí de inmediato que todo eso se volvería un tema muy serio. Cosa que pocas veces él hacía, me sorprendía que él se desenvolviera conmigo de ésa manera. Aunque al menos no se guardaba sus cosas, no es bueno hacerlo, de vez en cuando hay que desahagorse.

—Entiendo...

—Muchos creen que soy alguien sin debilidades, siempre extrovertido y alegre. Sin perder lo estribos. Nunca mostré mis verdaderas emociones a mis compañeros y amigos... A excepción de tí. Pero habían Muchas cosas que me dolían. Sentirme inútil por no poder hacer nada con lo de la muerte de mi padre. Tener un estúpida fobia. — sus palabras me causaban cierta preocupación. Desolación en esos ojos claros. No debía sentirse inútil.

—Oie, no tienes por qué sentirte así. No te creas menos preciado, todos tenemos defectos y problemas. Y-Yo le tengo miedo a la muerte. Lo que puede parecer un poco raro ya que siempre estoy cerca de cadáveres como si tuviera algún poder sobre natural que provocará eso. Muchos por eso desde pequeño en especial adultos no se acercaban a mí por creer que yo traía la mala suerte. Ran fue una de las primeras en aceptarme y no tenerme miedo. Supongo que es normal que el ser humano le tema a la muerte. — añadí como si nada aunque en el fondo dolido al recordar eso.

Kaito también fue una de las pocas personas que nunca me dejó de cierta manera.

— Pero suena menos ridículo que lo mío. Creo que nadie comprende o creen que soy alguien frío en ciertos temas pues pensaban que lo de mi padre no me afectaba cuando nunca fue así... Sólo usaba una... — su tono se volvía un poco mas melancólico. Desde hace rato habíamos terminado los helados de chocolate.

— Pokerface. — le a complete a lo que él asintió. — Supongo que es mejor no mostrarle a las personas tu sufrimiento, te verán débil. Te entiendo Kaito. — le dije sonriendole cálido. Quería hacer saber que él no estaba solo. Era su amigo y debía ayudarlo. La soledad puede ser la mayor tortura. El rechazo de la sociedad.

Me sorprendió que el se parará de repente y sus labios formarán una sonrisa cuando hace tan poco se veía tan triste.

—Shinichi, vamos. — dijo con emoción y apresura comenzado a caminar cosa que yo le seguí.

— ¿Hm? ¿A dónde? Pensé que seguiríamos hablado sobre- otra vez interrumpido. A veces me irritaba eso del chico aunque eso no significará que lo detestara... Aún.

— Quiero darte algo. — respondió y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en frente de una máquina que contenía unos peluches que dicen ser monos.

— ¿Qué vas a...? — yo mismo me interrumpí al ver como él ponía una moneda y controlaba aquella palanca para mover la mano robotica dentro de aquella cosa.

Noté su objetivo, un peluche del ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid. Parecía muy concentrado y bueno en eso. No sabia que era fan del mago de guante blanco.

Una vez ganó me volteo a ver y me sonrió con ¿ternura?, para entregarme amablemente el pequeño y adorable peluche.

— ¿Por qué tú...? — me atreví a decir con extrañes y curiosidad. ¿Por qué había escogido exactamente ése peluche?

— Simplemente quice. — respondió encogido de hombros con una sonrisa relajada.

Yo atiné a observar el suave peluche que me había entregado. Supongo que era normal que los amigos de vez en cuando se hicieran esos tipos de detalles sólo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

— ¿Y por qué de Kid?

— Es lo mas cercano aún mago, y quiero que que te recuerde a mí.

— Eso es un poco raro pero... Gracias. — dije sincero.

— Lástima que no hay algo a semejante a un detective, ése seguro me lo hubiera quedado.

— Bueno, ¿nos vamos? — dije para cambiar de tema pues empezaba a sentirme un poco incómodo.

El asintió y con eso ambos partimos.

Quizás alguna parte dentro de mí ya sospechaba lo que ocurría con Kuroba pero, mi mente estaba resignada a negar lo por completo.

Sólo esperaba que nada verdaderamente grabe ocurriera en el futuro.

Fin de la diecisiava parte.

¡Hola pequeña criaturas del taco! :3 espero les haya gustado esté capítulo. La tardanza en publicar se debe a la escuela :v

Los veré en el próximo capítulo ;)


	18. Capítulo 18: Acepto

El tiempo parecía pasar mas rápido de lo que en realidad fue. De un momento a otro llegamos a otro nuevo año, 2017. Y como siempre en Japón el año nuevo es celebrado y se considera una de las celebridades más importantes. Juró que aquel día fue inolvidable y único. Nunca olvidaría aquel año nuevo que es sin dudar diferente a todos los que he vivido.

Confesión.

No es por alardear pero desde secundaria varias chicas de la escuela se me habían confesado. Y como siempre, siendo lo más amable y "sensible" posible las rechazaba diciendo que por el momento no andaba interesado en una relación sentimental... Al menos no con ellas.

Las primeras veces que se me habían confesado me llegaron a sorprender pues no entendía (y sigo sin entender) que interés tenían en mí para querer llegar a ser mi pareja. Por que les gustaba tanto como para reunir valor y confesarse conmigo. Muchos motivos existían. Que soy atractivo, inteligente, buen futbolista o mi aura de misterio y gran habilidad deductiva. Les parecía "lindo". Aunque siempre he pensado que sus confesiones pueden llegar hacer algo... Vacías. Simples. O que a veces incluso sabiendo que no conseguirían nada conmigo sólo lo intentan para desahogarse. Supongo que por una parte ésta bien pero por otra... No creo que se tomen la seriedad debida. Sólo llegaría hacer una pareja de algunos meses o semanas e incluso días. Siento que eso de "gustar" se lo toman de una manera presipitada. Por que muchísimas de ellas no me conocen lo suficientemente bien como parar decir que me quieren de verdad. Y por eso llegaba a detestar las confesiones.

Pero sin duda la de aquel año nuevo fue totalmente diferente que me agarró por sorpresa. Llegué a sentir que él en serio...

uhm, para no confundir comenzaré desde el principio de ése día.

Recuerdo que todo empezó desde muy temprano para mi frecuente gusto. Faltaba poco mas de media hora para que dieran las siete de la mañana. Fue un día antes del primero de enero.

Escuché el molestoso sonido del timbre de la puerta por lo que después de algunos cuantos bostezos en el camino, arreglarme un poco mi cabello y maldecir en murmuros sobre quién demonios era, me resistí a molestarme con el causante de mi desvelamiento.

Al abrir la puerta al fin me encontré con un deslumbrante y sonriente Kaito, lástima que la sonrisa tan amable que traía él no podía contagiar me. Sólo le dedique una intencional mirada irritada y de sueño. Hasta creo que él le causó una ligera risa de... ¿cariño? ¿diversión?

—"¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa, Kuroba idiota? " — le pregunté con un bostezo al final sonando un poco molesto. Mientras observaba las ropas que traía. Muy caras pero admito que en la moda. Podía sentir su colonia varonil inundado mi casa ya que el de ojos violetas sin mi permiso entró a mi morada.

—"Digamos que es un día importante. Bueno, uno de los tantos que tengo en mi futuro. " — me respondío relajado mientras se sentaba en un sofá tranquila y cómodamente. Yo me senté frente suyo.

Sólo llevaba mis pantuflas, un pantalón holgado al igual que una camisa blanca de tirantes apenas cubriendome. Con una clase de bata para las frías mañanas.

— "Te ves adorable así, perdón por mi repentina ausencia tan temprana, pero ansiaba verte cuánto antes. "— agregó sin despejar su vista de mí, por un momento me había sentido como un pequeño animal siendo observado por un peligroso depredador. Era tan extraño y familiar... Pues recordaba que las únicas miradas que me hacían sentir así era de cierto ladrón...

¿Podría ser que...?

—" ¿Día importante?"— logré articular confuso.

— "Tengo muchos días importantes, como cuando conocí a mi amor de la vida, o cuando nos casemos, hagamos el amor, entregandonos en el más profundo amor eterno, fiel y deseo carnal"- empezó a contar con una mirada de ilusión y ensoñación que me causaba diabetes.

Aunque en verdad quede sorprendido.

—"Okey, ya entendí. No es necesario tanto detalle. Y, ¿amor de la vida?" — sinceramente no creía que Kaito haya encontrado a tal persona para hablar así como un cursi enamorado. Apenas era muy joven.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como era esa clase de persona que traía al Kuroba Kaito embobado y tan cariñoso por no decir empalagoso y raro. Aunque seguía pensando que era algo exagerado.

—"O cuando tengamos pequeños niños en nuestro hogar." — añadió a lo que yo le había interrumpido con anterioridad. Seguía estando como que en "otro mundo". Sus ojos parecían llenos de ése sentimiento llamado amor. ¿Sólo para eso me habrá levantando tan temprano?

Vale, puede que seamos muy buenos amigos y nos tengamos demasiada confianza pero Joder, me estaba muriendo del sueño. Aunque supongo que también es mi culpa, el día anterior me había dormido hasta las doce de la noche por revisar algunos casos de la policía.

— "Me alegro por ti Kaito, pero de verdad tengo mucho sueño. Así que dime ha que has venido." — le dije y pude observar como se formó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— "Quiero invitarte a una cita."

—" ¿De qué?"

— "Para pasar el rato, divertirnos juntos."

—" Ha, una salida de amigos querrás decir."

— "Sí quieres ponerle así supongo."

—" ¿¡Y por eso era necesario levantarme tan temprano!? " — exigía bastante irritado por no decir también, desesperado.

— "Hahaha perdón Shinichi, es que quiero que la cita sea muy larga." — dijo como si nada Kaito. Para mi punto de vista, bromista. Sin esconder un risilla ¿risueña? A veces no entiendo a Kuroba.

—" Ah, "— suspire resignado —"Siento que me quedare dormido en medio de la salida. Así que descansaré unas dos horas mas."

— "Supongo..." — formuló con una rara mueca en sus labios. Casi inconforme pero al final, restando le importancia el hecho de que aún no saldríamos.

Después de un breve momento de pensarlo seriamente, decidí permitirle quedarse a mi casa. Cosa que ni a Ran o algún oficial dejo pasar. Y como mis padres están siempre de viaje pues...

—" Cómo te has tomado las molestias de venir hasta acá tan temprano y aparte bien vestido no hay necesidad de que te vayas, si gustas esperarme hasta que me levante y me arreglé."

—"Puedo esperar a Shin-chan sin problema. Tu casa es muy bonita y acogedora. Tiene tu esencia, es agradable aunque solitaria. "— me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que sentía qué transmitía mucho más de lo que yo me daba cuenta a querer saber.

Sus palabras me resultaron un poco agradables. O más bien me sorprendieron. No podía describir bien lo bien que me hizo sentir en confianza.

Pero tan sólo lo veía como un amigo.

— "Ahm... ¿Gracias? Supongo." — dije forzando una sonrisa amable.

— "Apuesto que con mi presencia y de otros pequeños seres podemos hacer la cálida y llena. Así jamás te sentirás solo." — dijo ilusionado y con un brillo en sus ojos por la emoción. En ése momento no había procesado lo dicho por Kuroba. No había entendido a lo que se refería.

—"¿Qué dices?" — pregunté confuso y con el ceño fruncido. Mis ojos todavía los sentía agotados. Quería irme a dormir cuánto antes.

— "Aunque es un poco pequeña comparada con mi mansión. ¿O será mejor vivir allá?" — comentó como si nada , pensativo. Ignorando me por unos leves instantes.

De verdad que ése chico me confundía. Un completo enigma con extrañas pistas que todavía trato de resolver. O mejor dicho, trataba de resolver.

— "No sé de qué hablas pero yo me iré a dormir. Si gustas algo búscalo en la cocina, ésta en la otra habitación de a lado. "— le dije neutral sin querer discutir.

Le di la espalda para ir de regreso a mi habitación para seguir durmiendo cómodamente. Apenas di unos dos pasos escuché sus palabras.

—"Descansa bien Shin-chan, sueña conmigo. "

—"Baboso." — murmure sin saber por qué, sonriendo.

Me parecía divertido. Pero a la vez extraño.

Apostaba que sólo lo hacía para molestarme. Cuando en realidad no fue así...

Tal vez estaba profundamente dormido pero... Sentía las sencaciones de alguien tocando suave y delicadamente mis facciones. Como si formará alguna escultura con ceda. Pensaba que eran mis sueños, que sólo lo estaba imaginando pero ahora creo que... En verdad alguien entró a mi habitación sólo para darme algunas caricias. Y afortunadamente no llegó más lejos.

Después de una larga siesta de dos horas, apenas recordando que tenía algo pendiente con Kaito y con algo de pereza salí para ducharme y verme más presentable, creía que una salida de amigos para divertirnos no sonaba nada mal, de vez en cuando merecía relajarme. Además aseguraba que con Kaito iba hacer muy divertido. Aunque no mostraba muchos mis facciones emocionales, no expresaba fácilmente mis sentimientos en mi rostro y eso sólo lo más cercanos a mí lo saben. Incluso a veces Ran solía reprochar me por aquello. Con la misma idea de que no conseguiría una pareja y me quedaría solo sin una persona especial e íntima a la cual querer y amar fielmente.

Pero le seguía insistiendo que por el momento, no andaba interesado. Que la persona indicada me llegaría en el momento indicado. No andaba apresurado o urgido. Y que aquella persona valiera la pena.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando ambos salimos rumbo a lo que Kuroba dominaba y describía como "diversión". Creía que esté chico no me cansaría jamás. Siempre planeando todo. A veces me llegaba a sorprender. Y podría despejarme de mi estrés.

Primero desayunamos en una restaurante al aire libre, tardando más en conversar que comer. Luego vimos una película al medio día. Visitamos la biblioteca. Luego fuimos a una plaza de juegos que duramos casi cuatro horas. Después fuimos a un pequeño show para cenar (aunque era muy temprano pero como no almorzamos más que refrescos y helado en la plaza), donde incluía un espectáculo de magia.

Yo obviamente deduje el truco del mago. Pero como siempre, Kuroba me sorprendía que al final, repentinamente hizo un inesperado show en medio del público. Ganándose la atención de la gente (y la mía) y siendo mucho mejor que el mago anterior.

En verdad que me había divertido.

Alrededor de las seis y cuarto fuimos a un karaoke (Cosa que él pago así como muchas otras cosas mas), y me dijo que cantaba horrible pero que a pesar de todo era muy divertido y "adorable" intentando cantar.

Al menos fue sincero.

Aunque Kaito se lucía en el canto, puff, presumido.

De pronto recibí un mensaje del inspector, donde me pedía ayudar a Nakamori para atrapar a Kaito Kid. Que les llego una nota hace unas cuatro horas del ladrón. Acepté, después de todo sería hasta las diez de la noche, aún tenía tiempo. Aunque eso me libro de las ligeras sospechas que tenía de Kuroba Kaito, había pensando que él era Kaito Kid. Pues paso todo el día (literalmente) conmigo. Y no hubo momento en que el se separará de mi. A excepción cuando ambos fuimos al baño para hacer nuestras necesidades. Aún así no tardó mucho como para recorrer muchos kilómetros y dejar alguna nota para su próximo atraco.

Acepté interesado. No tanto como un caso de homicidio pero aun así, me hayaba bastante tranquilo.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho cuando regresamos, él acompañándome a mi casa como todo un "caballero". Le había comentado que dentro de unas horas iría a una atraco de Kaito Kid. Me había dicho que con gusto me acompañaría pero esa noche tenía un asunto privado que atender. Lo cual sólo me extraño por unos momentos.

Luego se marchó con su típica sonrisa coqueta y yo ignorandolo.

Después sólo me volví a duchar y vestirme más formal. Cené algo simple y ligero.

Hace un buen tiempo que no había escuchado noticias de Kaito Kid o tenido encuentros con él.

Que nostálgico, supongo.

Sin duda aquella noche fue muy... Intensa en cierto modo.

Había mencionado sobre las confesiones desde un principio. Pues increíblemente estando a solas de nuevo con ése ladrón y con la intención de atraparlo, fue cuando unas muy familiares pero significativas palabras salieron de sus labios.

"Te quiero, detective "

Y en un principio había pensando que había sido solo una distracción, una broma. Algo con lo que distraerme para que le pudiera huir. Pero no, por que él nunca huyó.

¿Hablaba en serio?

No me parecía anormal que un hombre gustaría de mí, después de todo a mi me gustaba Hattori o sentía una atracción. Aunque sabía que él y yo jamás seríamos algo. Suponía yo que era pasajero. Lo que me parecía raro era que él siendo un hombre que coquetea con mujeres y eso pues, de verdad había pensado que le iban las mujeres y no las personas de su mismo sexo.

Me había dejado muy aturdido. Sinceramente no sabía que decirle. Era la primera vez que un hombre se me confesaba y aun así pensaba rechazarlo. Ya que no sentía algo amoroso por él, no por ser diferente a las otras confesiones lo correspondería. Admiraba su valentía pero... Ser de pareja de él me iba a traer complicaciones. Sencillamente no ansiaba ser novio del mago. No nos conocemos mucho.

¡Ni siquiera sabía quién rayos era!

Oh pero eso no fue un problema para él.

Se había acercado mucho a mí.

— "Quiero que seas mi novio Shin-chan. Me gustas mucho. " — ésa voz y el apodo... En definitiva era Kuroba Kaito.

Lo negaba, en definitiva pensaba que él sólo me confundía. Después de todo es un maestro del disfraz y puede cambiar su voz fácilmente.

Disfraz...

Me atreví a acariciar su rostro apenado, y en efectiva no había disfraz. Le quité lentamente su sombrero de copa y su monoculo, él no se quejó o hizo algo, confío en mí y sonrió de una manera peculiar.

Ése cabello revuelto y esos ojos. La única persona que tiene gran parentesco físico conmigo sin duda es Kaito, mi compañero de clase.

Seguía sin entender el por que dejó que revelará su identidad. Y aún estaba aturdido procesando la descargante información.

—"Sí quiero que seas mi novio... Debes saber quien soy en realidad. " — me había dicho mientras se volvía a poner veloz mente su monoculo y el sombre de copa. Tomó mis manos para juntar las con las suyas.

Me había perdido en sus ojos... No sabia como sentirme a tal confesión. A tales descubrimientos, saber que Kaito Kid en realidad es mi amigo de la infancia, Kuroba Kaito y aparte él le guste.

Bueno, quizás tenía un poco de sentido. Él me ha conocido desde pequeño a comparación de las otras chicas. Sabe como soy y todo eso. Pero aún así no me creía poder gustarle de verdad.

¿Qué vio en mí?

Había un silencio bastante tedioso en el ambiente. Deseando que la policía llegase para interrumpir dicha escena y él dicidiera escapar. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

—" Y-Yo... Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. " — dije realmente nervioso y apenado. No sabia que decirle exactamente. Quería pensarlo muy bien.

No quería lastimar a mi amigo de la infancia pero, tampoco quiero ser compasivo con Kid. A uno lo quiero ver Feliz y al otro detrás de las rejas de una prisión. El problema es que son la misma persona.

—"Antes de año nuevo quiero tu respuesta. " — me dijo para depositar un beso en una de mis manos. Un gesto al cual no pude reaccionar.

Y sin más se marchó.

Regrese a mi casa sin decir palabra alguna a los policías.

Eran casi las once de la noche.

Año nuevo sería mañana, osea dentro de una hora, al caer la media noche. Pero no entendía que me quizo decir entonces. Hasta que recibí un mensaje de Ran diciéndome que me está esperando junto a los otros enfrente del reloj mayor. Donde mucha gente se reunía para iniciar la cuenta regresiva para dar inicio al año nuevo.

Se me había olvidado por completo dicha salida/reunión que ha estado planeando desde hace semanas.

También tenía entenido que Kuroba irá, junto a unos amigos de su secundaria.

Él... Quería su respuesta ésa misma noche. En la cuenta regresiva.

Pensaba en no ir pero... Sé lo prometí a Ran sin mencionar que si le canceló a ultimo momento sin ser algo muy importante me dará un de sus fuertes y peligrosas patadas. Además no me permitiría acobardarme.

Suspire cansado, vaya que había sido un largo día. Y todavía seguía pensando sobre la identidad de Kid y sobre su confesión... No sabia que hacer.

Sólo atiné a cambiar mi ropa. Me habían amenazado en ir en Yucata, algo muy tradicional pero nada del otro mundo.

Mis nervios eran incomprables.

Rechazar al mago... ¿Sería buena idea?

Las cosas fueron muy rápido a decir verdad. Al reunirme con mis a amigos y escuchar presentaciones de los míos y los amigos de Kaito fue algo tedioso para mí. Sólo eran dos chicas y uno que al parecer es de Inglaterra, Hakuba. Y las chicas son Aoko y Akoko.

Vino la mejor amiga de Ran Sonoko, y Heiji.

Todos llevábamos una yukata de diferente color o estilo.

— "Kudo Shinichi, un gusto. Kaito nos nos ha contado mucho de tí." — dijo con una sonrisa Aoko. Y amable.

— "Hola" — dije con cortesía.

— "Vaya que si eres lindo. Lástima que él ya puso la mirada en tí. " — dijo ésta vez Akoko.

— "¿Hm?" — dije sin entender a lo que se refería.

En total éramos ocho incluyéndome. Todos compramos algodón de azúcar minutos antes de iniciar la cuenta regresiva. Parecía ser divertido el momento de amigos aunque yo me sentía incómodo ante Kaito. Casi no conversábamos mucho y cuando él me preguntaba o decía algo yo le respondía cortante y algo indiferente. Y mis amigos como los suyos lo habían notado.

Haciéndome sentir mal. Como un bicho raro por mi raro compartamiento con Kuroba. Aunque esté mismo parecía no afectarle mucho. O quizás sólo usaba como siempre su pokerface.

El mometo habia llegado. Faltaba alrededor de cinco minutos y la gente ya estaba emocionada y muy pegada como lata de sardinas. Fui empujado intencionalmente hacia un lado, y aunque no caí o fue grave conseguí lograr rozar la mano de alguien y empujarlo sólo un poco.

— "Oh, Disculp-"

—"No es nada Shin-chan."— dijo él sin importancia pero con una sonrisa divertida.

Mierda... Intentando evitarlo para al final quedar juntos. Y casualmente sólo nosotros dos. Como si nuestros queridos e inoportunos amigos se alejarán de nosotros para dejarnos solos y pegados ante los movimientos de la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Estaba casi seguro de que todos ellos lo habían hecho aposta. ¿Pero por qué? Me preguntaba, hasta pensar en que ellos sabían tal vez sobre que Kaito me confesaria sus sentimientos (obvio no han de saber que ya me los confesó siendo Kaito Kid) y darle mi respuesta.

Que hijos de puta.

Dejarme sólo con él, rozando nuestros cuerpos por tanta gente a montada me hacía sentir muy incómodo. Sin mencinar, nervioso.

— "Espero me des una oportunidad. Por que de verdad... Yo te quiero." — dijo acercandose a mi oído para que yo lo escuchará claramente. Después de todo había mucho ruido por la gente alrededor.

Faltaba tan solo tres minutos. Parecía que el tiempo iba muy lento para mi desgracia.

Lo miré sorprendido. Su expresión... Verlo tan esperanzado e ilusionado. No le respondí... No aún.

Tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Pero tampoco quería aceptar por lástima, como ya dije. Además no consideraba poder salir con alguien que tiene otra identidad que es ser el famoso y buscado Kaito Kid. Aunque me gustaría saber por que él roba cosas tan valiosas y costosas para después devolverlas. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que secretos ocultaba.

Tal vez si yo...

Jamás me encontré en un caso tan difícil donde mis emociones se revolvieran causandome un remolino de desesperación y angustia.

Él me importaba mucho pero no de ésa manera, no. Sólo como un buen amigo o hasta un hermano quizás. Y no quería que esa relación amistosa o de hermandad cambiará por eso que él siente llamado amor. No quería arruinarlo. Pero tampoco cambiar algo entre nosotros si lo rechazo.

Y no salía de mi cabeza su otra identidad como Kaito Kid. El querer sólo saber mas de él para que me revelará sus secretos más oscuros aprovechando la confianza y amor que decía sentir por mi. Pero no, también sabía que eso estaba mal. Aprovecharse de sus sentimientos hacia mí y jugar con ellos. Pero yo... No jugaría con ellos.

Yo quería que él viera que no soy el indicado para él. Que sólo está un poco confundido. Sin ser cruel con su corazón.

Que al salir con él se diera cuenta que no soy perfecto para él. Que estábamos muy bien cómo amigos. Que se olvidase de mí.

No sólo era su penetrante mirada sobre mí. De reojo logré observar como nuestros amigos de lejos igual nos veía con intensidad. Como si ellos también quisieran saber mi respuesta y la sabrían depende como raccionabamos. O al menos la mayoría.

— "Ehm... Yo..."— frente a frente, mis labios parecían temblar casi igual que mi voz. Sin saber todavía que decirle. Incluso estaba preparado para hacer una reverencia y disculparme.

Pero no lo hice.

— "Juró que conmigo serás feliz. "

Por Dios, Juraba que Kaito me hacía más complicado el decirle que no. Al sonreirme así me era verdaderamente difícil.

Quería que algún asesinato ocurriese como es de costumbre. Pero desde que paso tiempo con Kaito parece que al estar a lado de él repelaba los homicidios. Menos muerte.

¿Qué debería decirle? No quería ser su novio sólo por sentirme presionado o creer que es conveniente. Y mis amigos me dejarán de molestar en conseguir pareja. Quería enamorarme pero no... No podía.

¿Y si lo intentaba y no funcionaba? ¿Aceptar sin sentir algo amoroso por él? Cómo si fuese sólo por curiosidad.

No estaría bien.

Y para hacer más tensa la situación y ponernos más nervioso a ambos, la gente ya había comenzado la cuenta regresiva del diez al uno.

Decirles lo que sea, sin importar sentirme mal después.

"Antes de año nuevo quiero tu respuesta"

Y esas palabras dichas por él horas antes hacían eco en mi cabeza.

Ya no importaba...

Espero no arrepentirme después.

— "Seis... Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos..." — decía la gente en coro y fuerte que apenas podíamos escuharnos así de cerca.

— "Acepto ser tu novio. "

Y esas sencillas palabras sin mencionar que mis mejillas ardían pues nunca me imagine decir dichas palabras en una noche así, provocaron una gran emoción y felicidad en el rostro de Kaito. Y una gran sonrisa llena de devoción y ¿adoración?

Mi oración fue como el número uno en su cuenta regresiva. Hasta creía que algunos alrededor me habían escuchado, y eso me daba vergüenza.

Me sorprendí por causar esa emoción y felicidad en el chico, como si yo fuese tan importante y especial para él. Que con esas palabras le hice el año entero.

Y antes de decirle alguna otra cosa de quizás una mono sílaba, sentí sus largos brazo rodearme con fuerza. Detalle que igual me sorprendió.

Vaya forma de iniciar el año nuevo.

— "¡Dijo que sí" — soltó bastante alegre y emocionado estando ya frente a nuestros amigos. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba por encima de mis hombros. Seguía sintiéndome incómodo, aturdido y sonrojado.

Increíble que hayan pasado tantas cosas en todo un día.

Ellos nos felicitaron. Excepto Heiji, él se veía desconfiado. Pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

Al parecer todos ellos sabían y querían saber sobre como fue la confesión, pues creen que él apenas se me estaba confesando. La mayoría parecía feliz por nosotros. Como si estuviesen esperando por ése momento.

Yo sólo seguía un tanto pensativo. Antipático a decir verdad. Sentía que hacía un mal encaje en el grupo. Cuando yo y Kaito éramos el centro de atención.

Todos fuimos a un lugar sin tanta gente y segura para lanzar fuegos artificiales que Heiji consiguió días antes.

Y la noche fue iluminada no sólo con la plateada luna o las brillantes estrellas. También con la luz de los fuegos artificiales.

Aquello me distrajo un poco pues el cielo en verdad se veía hermoso. Aunque me incomodaba una que otra pregunta que me decían sobre "¿van usar protección?, ¿la tendrá grande?" O "¿Quién hace el rol de la mujer?".

Era bastante irritante.

Sin embargo al final las cosas se tranquilizaron. Y los ocho sólo disfrutamos del entretenimiento.

Me hayaba agachado y listo para lanzar otro. Hasta tener a mi lado a Kuroba (nuevo y único novio que he tenido) para saludarme mientras los demás (probablemente) centrados en lo suyo.

Me sonrió cariñoso a lo que yo solo desvíe la mirada tímido. Escuché una suave risa de parte suya, divertida. Y después de un pequeño silencio extraño, dispuse a decirle algo y no quedarme como "Shinichi el tímido". Pero en eso sentí sus labios en una de mis mejillas. Algo fugaz pero intenso. Sacándome un sonrojo y confusión.

— "Gracias por aceptar estar conmigo. "

No me hagas sentir mal, por favor.

Sólo quería saber más de tí sin intención de enamorarte aún más de mí.

Pero parece que no me funcionó.

Fin de la diecioctava parte.

¡Hola adoraciones del tamal U3U!

Espero hayan disfrutado esté pequeño capítulo.

Aún falta mucho para saber la verdad de la pérdida de memoria de Shinichi :v

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	19. Capitulo 19: Proteger

¿Luego que siguió?

Bien, los siguientes días y semanas no fueron muy fáciles para mí. Todavía me llovían casos de homicidios cual resolver pero ya no tanto como antes.

Ya nada era igual.

Mis amigos más cercanos al igual que los de Kuroba sabían sobre mi relación con él. Y aprovechaban para avergonzarme con eso. Pero nunca estuvieron en desacuerdo con aquello.

Él creía que era muy tímido. Y más en público. Siempre indiferente con él. Actuando un poco extraño o pensativo. Rechazando sus abrazos y besos. Rara vez nos tomábamos de la mano.

Lo sé . Cruel de mi parte tratarlo así. Él ya notaba que sólo me interesaba o emocionaba cuando le pregunta sobre sus cosas personales. En especifico sobre Kaito Kid. Por que él hacia todas esas cosas.

Y al final descubrí la verdad. Sólo quería vengarse de una organización que asesino a su padre quien antes, fue Kid también. Que está buscando la Pandora. Que sólo se reflejaría su resplandor a la luz de la luna. Comprendí entonces muchas cosas. Que de verdad no eran tan malo como pensé. Pero aún así, es un criminal.

Tal vez sólo debía persuadirlo que dejé mínimo de hacer eso, por que no dudaré en denunciarlo con la autoridades.

Solía mayormente enfadarme con él cuando andaba de coqueto o acariciándome en especial en público. Veía que se ponía triste o decepcionado cuando yo no me ponía celoso cuando él coqueteaba con otras chicas (Cosa que rara vez hacia, ya no como antes y aparte lo hacía a propósito para ver si ganaba mi atención) o no valoraba sus esfuerzos como él esperaba.

Era muy detallista y romántico. No lo niego. Pero yo sólo le era muy frío. Pero aún así él me aguantaba.

Sólo le dedicaba sonrisas forzadas. Y abrazos sin sentimientos. Por suerte él no me ha obligado a nada o me pegaba. Por desgracia todavía seguía enganchado conmigo.

Si antes andaba muy pegado a mí, siendo pareja era todavía más. Siempre detrás mío. Queriendo saber demás. Se había vuelto extrañamente posesivo. Y sino estábamos cerca por alguna asunto él envíaba a sus palomas para vigilar me (aunque no siempre) Prácticamente tenía los ojos puesto encima mío a cualquier lado.

Podía a llegar a ser fastidioso. Pero aún así no le decía nada. Sólo que su... obsesión conmigo es de temer.

También teníamos citas...

Últimamente incómodas para mí pero, alguna de ellas no eran tan malas. Mayormente íbamos al cine donde siempre quedábamos en silencio. Eso me agradaba.

Recuerdo el primer san Valentin de ambos.

Siempre resibiamos chocolates. Yo los negaba sólo por que no me apetecían. Y él por que estaba ya en una relación conmigo.

Sabía que Kuroba tenía la intención de darme unos chocolates o bombones pero no lo hizo cuando comenté que no me gustaban las cosas dulces o empalagosas. Me había insistido en tener una muy romántica cita de pareja a lo cual yo negué incómodo. Su rostro se decepcionó. Él esperaba por lo menos algún detalle romántico de mi parte. Ya que aunque no me había dado chocolate como es costumbre si me dio los típicos globos con frases románticas, cartas y no sé como lo hizo pero lo hizo, un dirigible en el cielo que anunciaba un cartel con la siguiente oración:

"¡Te amo Kudo Shinichi!"

Ése día mis amigos me molestaban (más de lo usal) y algunos compañeros o maestros que no sabían que mantenía una relación con el adolescente me preguntaba de quien se trataba y yo solo les ignoraba. Uno de los días más tediosos y vergonzosos que he vivido.

Aunque suponía que el detalle ha pesar de ser un tanto exagerado para mi gusto, fue lindo. Lástima que no sabía valorar ése tipo de cosas.

Durante todo el día hasta las seis de la tarde (nos quedamos mucho tiempo en la escuela para un proyecto grupal) Kaito actuaba un poco extraño. Al principio lo había ignorado hasta que mi amiga Ran me murmuró en el oído sobre lo que pasaba realmente.

Kaito esperaba algo departe mío.

Y yo no sabia que darle. Aunque Ran me dio un útil consejo que al final acabe aceptando o sino ella me seguiría molestando.

Íbamos a irnos ya a nuestras casas, y como siempre Kuroba me acompañaría a casa pero esa vez le pedí que de adelantará, que tenía algo que hacer.

Dos horas después había llegado por fin a mi casa, el lugar donde fui estaba más lleno de lo que pensé.

Kaito se encontraba viendo el televisor y al notar mi presencia sólo me miró con curiosidad. Y después le entregue una caja donde contenía chocolates con licor y un sabor a fresa esquisito. Su mirada alegre me había sorprendido. No pensaba que se iba a poner así por tan sólo un detalle como ése.

No sólo fue San Valentin, también fue otros días en que decidí no ser tan frío con él. Como mi cumpleaños.

De hecho ése mismo día se me había olvidado por completo pero él mismo me lo recordó y celebramos. Me hizo un espectáculo de magia sólo para mí.

Me sentí especial por unos momentos. Por primera vez mi cumpleaños fue tan especial.

Aunque todavía andaba pensativo. En que hacer con lo de la identidad de Kaito Kid. Las oportunidades sobre avisarle a la policía han sido muchas, y simplemente no lo hago. No sé si por miedo o traición. Por que estaría traicionandolo a pesar de que de verdad yo no lo amó. No lo amo como él a mí.

Y eso me duele de cierto modo. Por decepcionar lo al final. Engañarlo de alguna manera por que nunca correspondi esos sinceros y lindos sentimientos. Por ser tan... ¿cobarde?

En nuestro medio año como pareja, ( todavía me parecía increíble que hayamos durado tanto tiempo como tal, para mí una relación llena de engaños y mentiras, sin una pizca de amor de verdad por parte mía) él me regaló una clase de "diario" por así decirlo. Yo apenas y recordaba nuestro "aniversario". Recuerdo que le había regalado una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón que al abrirlo se podría guardar dos fotos pequeñas en ellas. Ése mismo día él quizo que fuéramos con un fotógrafo para que nos tomará dichas fotos y yo aunque me negué en un principio después de que me hartara por tanto que me insistía acabe aceptando.

En una sólo era yo. En esa ocasión me había vestido de la manera mas cómoda que me apetecía. Aunque según sus palabras me veía muy "lindo". Y en la segunda foto sólo éramos nosotros dos.

Luego de algunas pocas semanas siguió su cumpleaños. Si de por si olvidaba mi propio cumpleaños no se sorprendan tener el mismo resultado con Kuroba. Aunque de nuevo gracias mi amiga Ran (que se enteró por Aoko) fue que supe sobre su cumpleaños. Y realmente no sabía que darle.

Suponía que Kaito ya creía sobre por qué era tan distante con él. Quizás temía que en cualquier momento podía llamar a la policía. Y sin embargo él seguía confiando en mí, se mantenía a mi lado.

Le hice un pastel, bueno en realidad lo compre soy pésimo en la cocina. Y él sólo me pidió por ser su cumpleaños que me quedara a dormir con él. Desde la tarde me pasaba el tiempo junto a él. Y supuse que estaría bien. Después de todo es su cumpleaños.

Pero luego sucedió el accidente del pescado.

No se por que pero nuestros compañeros querían celebrar igual su cumpleaños días después en la escuela y aunque no fue a propósito, en vez de confeti lanzaron pescado. Recuerdo que en ése instante me enoje.

Ellos no quisieron hacerle sucumbir. Incluso después de que él se arodillara y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, temblando de miedo ellos no sabían el por que. Habían pensado que estaba triste por que no le gusto la fiesta en la escuela o se acordó de algo muy grave, nunca que la razón fueron los pescados. Al menos fue después de clases.

Todos salieron para darle espacio incluso la profesora. Yo me quedé y entre los pescados que reinaban el suelo a su alrededor, me acerqué compasivo.

— "Kaito... N-No temas... Todo estará bien. Te ayudare a salir de aquí. ¿si? "— le sonreí lo más amable posible. Él sólo asintió sin mirarme. Me acerque a su cuerpo, lo rodee con fuerza para transmitir calidez a su duro y frío cuerpo.

Si lo abrazaba no sólo era para apoyarlo en ése momento. También para disculparme de alguna forma el engaño que lo hago.

Escuché unos leves sollozos. El aborrece los peces. Su fobia a ellos es demasiada.

Y aún así se dejó guiar para que lo sacará de ahí. Sosteniendome con fuerza.

— "Sólo debes mirarme a mí. ¿sí? No tengas miedo Kaito. No te abandonaré. " — le dije para que entrará en más confianza y avanzará a la salida.

Son muy raras veces que le decía por su nombre. Y esas veces sólo cuando éramos nosotros dos. Ningún otro amigo ha escuchado que le diga así.

Eso hacía él. Mirarme. Ignorado con terror los pescados tirados en el suelo y el feo olor que emanaban.

— "Te quiero Shinichi, gracias por protegerme." — me dijo mientras me daba un fugaz beso en mis labios una vez libre de la situación.

Me quedé sorprendido. Pero no le reprendi nada. Aunque para mi desgracia algunos compañeros lo habían visto y me enoje por unos momentos. Por que me avergonzaba que supieran que tengo alguna relación con él fuera de amigos.

Muy cruel ¿no? Pero esos son mis pensamientos. Kuroba no merecía a alguien como yo. Pensaba que él merecía algo mucho mejor y para ser feliz. Es mi culpa. Sólo me pedía no abandonarlo a pesar de que no seamos la pareja perfecta.

Nada va a cambiar.

¿Cierto?

Sólo me siento como la persona mas culpable del mundo. Pero no era mi culpa que Kaito se haya enamorado de mí. Yo no tengo la culpa que Kuroba haya elegido ser Kaito Kid para vengarse de su padre. Yo no tengo las culpa de...

Ser así.

A veces me duele mentirle y aun así lo hago.

De verdad. Lo siento Kaito. Esperaba que cuando se enterarás supiera perdonarme. Por que algún día vamos a terminar. ¿Verdad?

Que estúpido fui al creer eso.

Fin de la diecinovena parte.


	20. Capítulo 20: Mío

Le había comentado a mi mejor amiga, Ran sobre lo que ocurría con Kaito. Ella al principio sintió lástima por Kuroba, luego se molesto conmigo por mentirle así y que me quedaría solo con muchos gatos gordos, luego le explique sin decirle toda la verdad por que había accedido a ser su novio, y me comprendió. No le dije que él es Kaito Kid, sólo que hace algo que no está bien. Ella creyó que vendía drogas o ésta en una organización terrorista. Yo no le comente nada mas. Pero me apoyo en todo aunque todavía le parecía que no estaba bien lo que hacía con Kaito.

Yo sólo pedía seguir ocultando mis engaños y dejar de sentir culpa por lo que hago.

En una ocasión me quedé casi embobado mirando a Kuroba. No se si él se había dado cuenta ya que en ése momento parecía estar mas concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo en su lapto, aunque quizás si se había dado cuenta de mi mirada en él.

Sólo era para observar ciertos detalles en su rostro. Quitando su pervertida pero muy divertida e inteligente personalidad, él es muy atractivo. Teniendo apenas la edad de 18, tiene un cuerpo de alguien adulto, bien definido y con buen porción de musculutura. Su rostro puede ser infantil pero también a veces muy maduro. De hecho, consideré que apesar de no sentir nada amoroso hacia él , no está para nada mal como novio. Sus hipnotizantes ojos violetas, sus sensuales labios y ése cabello revuelto lo hacen ver como un verdadero hombre con el que cualquier mujer les gustaría andar. Kaito es muy guapo. Y tiene ése aura, ése ambiente que lo hace aún más interesante y atrayente. Deseadoso, varonil y carismático. Y sobre todo un toque misterioso por su pokerface, que nunca muestra sus verdaderas emociones. Además es posesivo, celoso, romántico y detallista. Seguro que a cualquiera le encantaría eso. Le parecería tierno.

Seguro que cualquiera amaría estar en mi lugar. Y seguro que yo solo soy una persona que no merece el tan sincero y fiel amor de alguien como Kuroba Kaito. Con mis mismos pensamientos me hacía sentir muy culpable.

Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad. Ver su cara de decepción, rencor y odio. Asco hacia mí. Pero tampoco me agradaba seguir con ésa farsa. Temía por su desprecio al saber que le he mentido y jugado con sus bonitos sentimientos pero tampoco quería que la relación fuese más larga de lo que ya es. Sólo era un cobarde que quería huir de sus problemas.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

Si tampoco podía obligarme a mi mismo amar le. Aunque tal vez en el fondo empezaba a tomarle cariño y quererlo sólo un poco. Y si bien sólo faltaba un poco más de tiempo para que ése pequeño rayo de sol florecierá aún más. Y se tornará un agradable sentimiento y al fin mi orgullo no fuese una molestia.

Pero peores cosas siempre suceden cuando menos lo quieres. Abriendo una fuerte tempestad. Donde sólo alguien saldría victorioso.

Hasta el momento detesto con todas mis fuerzas aquel día del mes de octubre. Ése día donde todo se derrumbó y las pequeñas posibilidades de rendirme e intentar querer a Kaito se hicieran escombros.

—"Entonces... ¿Qué piensas hacer?" — me preguntó Ran desde el otro lado de la línea con un tono preocupante.

Me hayaba en la casa del mago. Me había dispuesto hablar con él sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y que a pesar de todo no le diría a la policía sobre Kid. Pero sólo me abrió Jii diciéndome con una sonrisa amable que Kaito no se encontraba por que había salido hacer un asunto. Pero que volvería en media hora y que si gustaba esperarlo. Al final accedí.

Y despues de un buen rato recibí por medio de mi celular una llamada que era de Ran. Me aseguré que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores para responder le y hablarle sobre lo que tenia planeado hacer. Pero que pensaba en abandonar el plan por que tenía miedo.

—"Ya no sé... Sólo quiero que ésto termine... Kaito y yo no somos compatibles. No he sido sincero con él, yo solo... " — decía con decepción en mi voz.

—"¿Pero por qué piensas que no son compatibles?¡Ése chico te adora!, pero si de verdad quieres terminar con él entonces hazlo. Por el bien de ambos. No tengas miedo Shinichi." — me dijo comprensiva . Por un momento me sentí tan agradecido por tener a una amiga como ella que a pesar de todo me apoya y comprende.

—"Tienes razón... Lo mejor es terminar con él. Sólo acepte ser su novio para descubrir sus secretos. No es correcto lo que hago..." — dejé que las palabras terminarán ahí para hacer una breve pausa y pensar en lo siguiente que le diría.

Pero algo me detuvo. Sentí una fuerza haciendo presión sobre mis labios y tomando mi celular. Yo sólo estaba confundido y claro me iba a defender pero la gran sorpresa de ver quien era fue tanto que no pude reaccionar. Sólo intentaba quitarme su mano de mi boca pero no lo conseguía. Estaba desesperado y confundido.

Había llegado más temprano de lo que había creído.

—"¿Shinichi?... ¿¡Hola!?" — escuché el llamado de Ran desde el celular.

Entonces él decidió contestarle imitando mi voz.

—"Oh perdona Ran, es que me distraje con algo. ¿De qué hablábamos?" — preguntó un tanto divertido. No comprendía por que hacía eso.

Hubo silencio. Demonios. Ran ya le había explicado lo que le yo le había mencionado.

Vi como poco a poco su rostro se torno serio. Irritado. Neutral. Hizo una mueca que me dio a entender era una sonrisa forzada.

—"Ya veo. Bueno, después hablamos sobre eso... Es que debo terminar de hacer un proyecto. Hasta luego." — me parecía increíble como a pesar de verse de una manera escalofriante mantenía un tono de voz tan natural. Colgó y tiró el móvil en el sillón.

Me preocupe bastante.

Su agarre se tenso y me libero. El cayó en el sofá, su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. El ambiente era bastante serio e incómodo. Tantos nervios que me invadían en esos momentos.

Mis labios temblaban. No sabía que decir o como actuar aunque lo más lógico para mí era disculparme. Debía... Ya debía terminar con eso. ¿No? Después de todo él ya lo sabía.

Sabía la escoria que soy. Que le mentí. Que soy su mayor decepción. Y aquel terrible silencio no solucionaba nada. Él parecía pensarlo con detenimiento. Estaba esperando el momento en que él me corriera de su casa o algo parecido. Quizás también esperando una explicación de parte mía.

Mis manos temblaron al tomar el móvil en el sofá que yacía a meros centímetros donde él se hayaba sentado. Él no se movía o alzaba la mirada. Me empezaba a dar temor. Todavía seguía reflexionando lo. Sólo se escuchaba su tranquila respiración. Mi corazón latía con desesperación al no haber palabra o señal alguna de lo que sucedería. Dé no saber que cosas estará pasando por su cabeza. Sólo un abrupto dolor que se podía intensificar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Miré la hora en mi móvil. Indicando apenas que eran la una inmedia de la tarde. Iba a enviarle un mensaje a Ran pero me detuvo la voz del adversario haciendo que lo ocultará rápidamente y con nervios.

—"Shinichi... ¿Por qué no me quieres?" — me preguntó. Parecía estar tragando una horrible sensación ya que su voz sonaba algo quebradiza. ¿Tanto le había afectado?, sin duda esa pregunta me causó escalofríos. No sabia que responder le. Estaba como en un trance y el ambiente me parecía pesado, mareado.

—"Perdón Kaito. Sé que hice mal. Se que no merezco tu respeto y amor. Se que soy un cobarde. Por eso es que... Prometo irme de tu vida para no volverte a lastimar... M-Me iré a-ahora mismo." — dije apretando mis ojos con fuerza y cerrando los puños. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Me había costado decir esas palabras sin tartamudear . Mi pecho dolía por la gran decepción y la culpa. ¿Así se sentirá Kaito? Era lo que me preguntaba.

En verdad no quería que entre nosotros las cosas terminarán mal. Estaba listo para alistar mis cosas, ir y jamas toparme con él.

— "¿Quién dijo que podías irte?" — dijo al fin alzando su vista. Sus ojos reflejaban frialdad, algo que me helaba hasta los huesos. Su voz grave, neutral. Me sorprendí al momento en que me lo dijo y se puso de pie.

—"¿Ah?"

— "Sólo fue un pequeño bajón, suele pasar en las relaciones. Es bastante normal." — añadió encogido de hombros aún sin dejar esa expresión fría y seria. Pero juraba que había una pizca de irritación en su manera de hablar.

Me sentía bastante intimidado. Por la extraña aura que desprendía y que en cualquier momento podía ahorcarme, ya que notaba que en los últimos días había crecido más que yo. Sin mencionar que sus músculos se hacían un poco más notables. Y como solo cargaba una playera de manga corta pues con más razón.

—"¿Bajón? " — dije confundido y con sorpresa. — " C-Creo que no entiendes..."

La cercanía en ése momento, su penetrante mirada posada en mi cargada de sentimientos que me atormentaban. Podía sentir su respiración chocando con mi frente por, como ya dije, su altura. Y me hacía estremecer.

Por que de verdad creía que en cualquier momento podría molerme a golpes. Y aún así lo que me dijo no cobraba sentido en mí.

—"Entiendo que me mentiste y utilizaste. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero sigues siendo mi novio, mi pareja. Y tengo tanto derecho en hacerte lo que yo quiera. Después de todo lo que me hiciste y por que sueles ser tan distante conmigo... Pensé que eras tímido pero ya veo que no."

—"Te dije que lo siento. Pero se supone que estas molesto conmigo, deberías romper conmigo para no hacerte más daño. ¿No? Te he decepcionado."

—"Tú no lo sientes, soy yo quien lo siente. Además voy a tener el honor de hacerte mío ahora mismo. Al fin podré marcarte y darte una y otra vez hasta dejarte tan lleno de mi semilla. Supongo que tú nunca esperaste que lo hiciéramos, pero ahora, antes de que te vayas te haré mío para que jamás me olvides. " — dijo con una expresión en su mirada que de verdad me daba miedo. Sus labios formaban una mueca que no sabía cómo describir o lo que podía transmitir.

Sus manos las llevó a mi cuello, con sus pulgares daba suaves y constantes caricias en mis mejillas. Me había quedado estático con terror a lo que me podría hacer.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que me sentí así? Sentir un profundo terror, peligro. De lo que sea que me hiciera el mago. Y que sentía que incluso aunque me asesinara no sería lo peor. Que habría algo mucho más peor . Por que su mirada me daba tanto miedo o me alertaba de algo que ocurriría, sería un derrumbe.

— "¿Qué? ¡No!, Y-Yo no quiero... Es-Esto no debe terminar así... ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡NO QUIERO!" — le grité intentado alejarlo de mí. Por un momento quería su disculpa, ahora sólo pedía que me dejara en paz. Estaba sujetando mis caderas con fuerza. Atrayendome más a él.

—"Pero estoy seguro que te lo haré bastante bien. ¿Cuál es el problema? " — me dijo provocativamente, ahora su respiración la sentía por mi cuello. Una de sus manos llegó hasta una de mis nalgas y las apretó con algo de fuerza, dejándome tenso y deseando que lo que pensaba no ocurriera. Obviamente iba aparte su mano pero por la posición en la que estábamos y la gran fuerza que ejercía se me era casi imposible.

— ¡Qué és contigo! ¡Yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo! " — le declaré con enojo, empeorando más la situación.

— "¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Tanto asco te doy?!" — se exaltó furioso. Con decepción. Ésa que tanto temía ver en sus orbes violetas.

Eso no era. Simplemente no. Es como si fuese mi hermano... No quería que eso sucediera entre los dos. ¿Por qué no podía escapar? ¿Por qué nadie venía a mi ayuda? Eso era encontra de mi voluntad. Tenía derecho a ser libre en ésa situación. Yo no era el malo de la historia.

— "N-No es eso... Es que no me gustaría hacerlo con alguien que no amo. ¡Puedes conseguirte a alguien mas! Estoy seguro que cualquiera accederia hacerlo contigo." — le explique intentado que comprenda lo que siento y que por favor no me obligará hacer nada que no quisiese.

Kaito no iba a ser capaz de lastimarme de ésa manera. ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué me habré equivocado? ¿¡Por qué maldita sea nadie me ayudaba!? Si Dios es real debió haberme ayudado en ése instante.

— "No lo entiendes... Yo sólo quiero con Shinichi." — dijo con una sonrisa que pudo ser tierna y ojos melancólicos. A no ser por lo que ése demente estaba apunto de hacerme.

— "¡POR FAVOR NO!" — seguí insistiendo. Rogando. Mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

— "Oh vamos detective, prometo que después de ésto pensaré en sí debemos terminar está relación. Pero mientras, tú serás sólo mío. "

Por que en ocasiones, No siempre Dios estará ahí para ayudarte. Por que creía que el Karma me estaba cobrando.

Fin de la vigésima parte.

Disculpad si ofendí a alguien sobre su religión o creencia. Es necesario para el personaje.

Vuelvo a advertir por tercera vez, habrá posible violación, muy detalladamente :v así que si el lector es sensible se recomienda que se salte el capitulo hasta el final o no lo lea.

Hasta luego :3

El final cada vez está más cerca.


	21. Capítulo 21: Artificio

Intente huir.

Corrí.

Buscando la salida.

Alguna persona del servicio que me ayudara.

Pero casualmente la casa estaba solitaria.

Sólo nosotros dos.

Sólo dos cuerpos en la mansión.

Sólo dos almas en busca algo.

Me sentía acorralado.

Por que aunque quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que él no era capaz de hacer eso, sus acciones me mostraban todo lo contrario.

Intente huir como ya dije, y casi lo consigo. Estaba ya en la puerta, abriendo la con apurancia pero frente mío él estaba ahí. No entendí como era posible si él estaba detrás mío. Muy lejos de mí. Y yo creía que algo como la teletransportación no era posible. Creía que la magia son solo trucos e ilusiones.

Pero estaba equivocado. Por que aunque no deseaba aceptarlo aquello que muchos Ateos o escépticos decían ser falso en verdad no lo era. Puede que el gobierno o alguna organización secretas con científicos sepan tantas cosas relacionadas con la magia o el poder mental y los ciudadanos no tengamos ni idea.

Pero Kuroba me mostró aquello en lo que ya no creía. ¿Por qué él? De todas las personas que conozco él tuvo que heredar poderes de verdad y no sólo fantaseoso. Él usaba en la mayoría de sus veces trucos de mago, pero también podía usar su propia magia. Creo que la heredó de su madre.

Prácticamente me tenia enjaulado en su burbuja de oro. Me tenia en un trance donde mis músculos no seguían mis indicaciones como yo quería, donde mi fuerza había disminuido bastante y aunque aún seguía consiente, no quería quedarme a su merced sin poder hacer nada. Por que mis movimientos y mis intentos de golpes se disminuyeron haciéndose débiles. Como si en vez de que él peleará contra un adolescente de 19 años lo hiciera con un niño de 6.

No entendía como podía mantenerme tan sumiso ante él. Algo que yo detestaba con todo el orgullo que me quedaba. Seguía gritando en mi cabeza que algo lo detuviera. Irme lejos de él.

Por que ahí supe que el verdadero peligro siempre fue él.

No fue algún ser de fantasía o algo paranormal, ni un demonio ni un asesino en serie, mucho menos algún virus. Siempre fue alguien muy cercano a mí y que su amor se convirtió en algo enfermizo. Peligroso.

— "Detective~ Parece como si te llevará a mis aposentos entre mis brazos después de un boda para hacerte el amor~, aunque bueno, eso haré . " — dijo con una sonrisa risueña y maliciosa, divertida. Me tenia cargado al estilo princesa.

Uno de sus brazos por mi columna y otro por mis piernas. Y yo solo pedía con el poco orgullo que me quedaba que me dejara en paz.

Me había llevado efectivamente hasta su cuarto. Me arrojó en la cama sin cuidado, evitando emitir un quejido de molestia. Mis ojos temerosos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kaito quien empezaba a desnudarse. Me alejé de él lo más que pude pero cuando me di cuenta él ya me estaba quitando mi ropa. Su hombría estaba a la vista y mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

Nunca había presenciado la virilidad de otro hombre. Y mucho menos de ésa manera.

—"Por favor Kaito... ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡¿Si tanto me quieres por que me haces daño?!" — le grité con dolor.

—"¿Y a tí acaso no te importó el dolor que me causas te? ¿Crees que podré olvidarlo fácilmente?"

— "Puedes hacerme otra cosa... ¿¡Por qué la necesidad de llegar a ésto!?

— "Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta... Por supuesto que te quiero, te adoro, te amo. Siempre esperé por recibir alguna risa tuya sin que sea forzada. Algún abrazo cariñoso y no de lástima. Alguna caricia tuya, algún beso tuyo y no sólo tú incómoda mirada. Por que ansiaba el día en que te entregaras por voluntad y amor a mí, hacerte sólo mío... Pero ahora creo que eso jamás sucederá. Además estoy caliente. Me calientas mucho Shinichi~. Y jamas olvidarás esté rostro, del hombre que será tu primera vez. Conmigo perderás tu virginidad. ¿No es eso acaso algo tentador? Por que debes admitir que soy un buen partido." — dijo con cierta diversión en su voz.

Yo no le veía lo divertido.

— "T-Tu no eres el K-Kaito que conozco. ¡Eres un demente! "

— "Nunca conociste está faceta mía. De hecho, creo que la única persona que me conoce tan bien es mi madre. Pero mira, para que yo te muestre ésto significa que eres alguien muy íntimo e importante para mí." — explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Me dejaba besos y marcas por mi cuello, yo quice resistirme pero solo caía en su abismo de la perdición. Apretaba mis labios con fuerza queriendo no emitir algún sonido en especial.

Sus manos daban pavorosas caricias por mi cuello, hasta bajar a mi espalda y deslizarse a mis muslos. No negaba que las sensaciones me daban cierto cosquilleo agradable. Sus calientes suspiros me desesperaban. Hacían mi corazón estremecerse. Esperando lo peor.

—"No dejaré ningún rincón sin probar ni marcar." — me dijo desbordado excitación en su voz, en su mirada.

Yo sólo atinaba cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No quería presenciar ninguna de las horribles cosas que me hacía. Pero podía sentirlo.

Su cavidad bucal acaparando uno de mis pezones. Gracias a eso descubrí lo muy sensible que soy en esa zona. Aunque me ahogaba cualquier sonido obsceno.

Su lengua dando lámidas por ahí.

Solté un quejido de dolor por la sorpresa y el mismo sentir. Sus dientes enterrando se en mi piel, dejando una muy visible una marca que tardará en desaparecer. Pero no tanto como las otras.

Recuerdo que se posicionó detrás mío, su hombría chocando con mi entrada pero aún sin penetrarme. Una de sus manos daban caricias a mi pene y la otra jalaba una de mis tetillas.

— "¿Te gusta? Detective~ " — me murmuró como si lo estuviera gozando.

— "N-No... Ngh..." — era muy difícil.

Son las reacciones del cuerpo, era lo que me convencía a mi mismo. No era mi culpa que mi cuerpo reaccionará de ésa manera involuntaria. Yo no podía controrlar eso.

Por mi mente habían tantas cosas difíciles de procesar. No podía pensar del todo bien de manera lógica. Si las distintas y nuevas sensaciones me atacaban.

Luego cuando creí que ya iba a detenerse sentí como dejaba las caricias para sentir algo húmedo en mi entrada.

Tenía mis muñecas apresadas con fuerza en un agarre suyo, se sentía tan extraño.

Luego sentí otra mordida por mi trasero.

— "¡Kaito, no! ¡Déjame! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!"

— "No me perdonarías si te dejará en esté estado... Se ve que también estas caliente. Por Dios Shinichi, si estas tan apretado, que tierno~"

—"¡Cállate! Por favor... No lo hagas..."

—" Mhh..." — pronunció pensativo y prosiguió con diversión. — " Tranquilo detective, yo me encargaré de que se moldee del tamaño correcto."

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. El dolor corría por todo mi cuerpo. Y lo único que podía hacer era apreciar como me embestía sin piedad. Como su hombría se sacudía dentro mío. Como el dolor era testigo de mis lamentos.

Escuchaba sus palabras sucias en mi oído y como me dejaba chupetones por mi cuello.

Un dolor crudo. Frío. Incomprable. Sucio. Peligroso. Mi garganta se desgarraba por mis gritos y gemidos dolor que no eran detenidos. Una sensación asquerosa. Incluso después de ésto me iría a llorar. Ya no me importaba tener tan siquiera dignidad u orgullo.

Él me hacía pagar de cierta forma lo que le hice. Aunque suponía que era justo. ¿No? ¡Claro que no! ¡No es igual!

Una violación nunca se la perdonaré.

Sentía su pene palpitar y el mio estallar al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Pero las penetraciones seguían. Ni siquiera podía moverme por sentirme sin energía, sólo sentir como su pene salía y entraba por mi entrada que pedía que se acabará ése sufrimiento.

Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto asesinar a alguien. Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto estar con mi familia y jamas separarme de ellos. Y nunca en mi vida he odiado tanto a un ser como Kuroba Kaito.

Luego me obligaba dar saltos en su pene. Me sujetaba de la cadera "ayudandome" a que yo mismo me penetrará. Ayudandome a destruirme y que nisiquiera lo quisiera cerca ni como compañero.

Mierda. Quería terminar. Mis piernas temblaban y aunque odiase creerlo iba a llegar al orgasmo. Ni yo comprendía como tanto dolor puede ser placentero de tal forma que acabé corriendome. Mis labios eran atrapados por los suyos que comenzaban una vaivén entre lenguas. Yo dejé de luchar. Su boca sabía a menta y chocolate. Algo dulce pero para mí sólo me daba ganas de vomitar.

Asqueroso.

Sucio.

Caliente.

Por que también aunque odiaba admitirlo la situación era caliente.

Su pene siendo apretado por mi estrechidad. Sintiendo sus testículos chocar con mis muslos hacían un sonido excitante. Abrí los ojos con temor dejando que la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas aclararán mi vista. Y sólo encontré su mirada llena de lujuria y placer. Dando gruñidos satisfechos. Yo por otro lado, jadeaba. Mis caderas me torturaban. Y sabía que después sería peor.

Sus manos pararon a mi entrada, abriendo la más y sus embestidas se volvían más lentas pero bruscas, precisas. Como si sólo quisiera llenarme en ése punto. Él quería que su miembro entrará más profundo. Y dejarme lleno.

De pronto sentí algo viscoso. Que me hacía querer vomitar aún más. Su maldita esencia en mi interior. Tan asqueroso. Tan impuro. Tan...

Kaito.

Lanzaba chorros de su semilla con el propósito de dejarme completamente lleno. Tan caliente y pegajosa. Agradecía ser un hombre ahora, por que sino apostaba a que hubiera quedado embarazado con todo eso. Y lo que menos quería era un hijo de ése maldito.

Por que dolía demasiado. No tanto lo físico como lo mental. Tener un bebé con un violador no es algo que suene maravilloso. Aunque sabría que la criatura no tendría la culpa.

No podía creer que acepté ser pareja de él.

— "Shinichi... Te llené tanto... Apuesto que si pudiera embarazarte, te hubiera dejado con muchos bebés. A que sería muy mono~" — me abrazo con fuerza y cariño. Con un tono meloso que sólo me irritaba. Que sólo detestaba.

Estaba agotado.

Me acomodo en la cama quedando junto a él sin poder hacer nada más. Todavía sintiendo su semen deslizándose por mis piernas.

—"Te odio..."

— "¿Qué? "

— "¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡QUISIERA ESTAR LEJOS DE TÍ! ¡OJALÁ LA PALOMA VENGA POR TI DESGRACIADO! "— le reclame sin importarme que me doliera la garganta. Pensando en que por lo menos le diría todo lo que siento hacia él. Cuanto lo odio.

Apenas y podía verle la cara. Y no era precisamente por que quisiera. Sino por la posición en la que me encuentro.

— "¿Que? Somos una familia Shin-chan. Sabes, después de ésto creo que no quiero terminar está relación. Me prometí que con la única persona con la que me casaría sería con aquella que hiciera mi primera vez. A mi madre le encantará que tú seas su nuevo hijo. Supongo que luego veremos donde adoptar."

— "Tú nunca serás mi familia... Nunca me casaría con un enfermo como tú. ¡TE ODIO!" — solté con verdadero rencor. Con desagrado pues todavía nuestros cuerpos andaban juntos y desnudos. El espacio no existía ahí.

Noté por su mirada que aquello no le gustó. Parecía molesto. El miedo me invadió. Otra vez.

— "Oh,¿Con que me odias? Eso no es bueno... Me preguntó que pasaría si..."

Ésa sonrisa sólo me daba una mala señal.

Que algo aun peor se aproximaba.

Pero el sueño se apoderó de mí alejando mis preocupaciones por un momento. Pero aún así las pesadillas no me dejaron descansar con tranquilidad.

《El artificio está cerca》

Cómo si alguna voz desconocida pero clara me hablase por entre las pesadillas. Advirtiendo me de algo que no podía evitar por desgracia.

Si Dios es real, si la magia también entonces... Debe haber algo que también lo es. Lo he estado investigando demasiado en los últimos meses.

Y según mis investigaciones tiene forma de una pequeña ave con plumas blancas.

Temía despertar de mis pesadillas

— "NO, NO TE ME ACERQUÉS POR FAVOR. ¡KAITO!" — le rogué. Apenas podía mantenerme de pie en un intento de correr por toda la casa hasta ocultarme de él.

Quice que la oscuridad me en volviera para que él no me viera.

— "Oh vamos Shin-chan, sé que me lo agradecerás. Lo hago por nuestro bien amor~"

—"¡NO!"

El reloj marcaban las nueve inmedia de la noche. Cuando me desperté me enteré de los planes que tenía Kuroba para mí... para nosotros.

Quedé horrorizado.

Intente escapar pero el fuerte dolor en mis caderas dificultaron mi huida.

Pero parecía que ya nada serviría contra él.

— "Prometere que está vez haré que te enamores de mí. Tanto que olvidarás tu odio hacia mí. "

—" ¡SIEMPRE TE ODIARE! ¡NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LO QUÉ ME HICISTE!"

Y para mi desgracia parecía no querer escucharme.

Era tan inútil.

Me cargo, me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Y unas llamas violetas se exparcieron por mi cuerpo.

Sólo grité agonizando de dolor y terror.

¿Así iban a acabar las cosas?

El artificio finalizó odio y mis memorias e inicia algo nuevo.

Por que mis recuerdos estaban siendo absorbidos por algo desconocido y poderoso.

Las cosas que me sucedieron sólo tuvieron a dos culpables. Tanto mía como la de él.

Esos recuerdos permanecieron ocultos en algún lugar al que mi mente no podía encontrar pero, jamás fueron extintos.

Volví a caer dormido.

Me removi entre las sábanas para estar más cómodo. El aroma que inundaba la habitación me era agradable y familiar. Lentamente fui despertando hasta caer en cuenta que no sabia donde estaba o quien soy.

No recordaba el nombre de mis padres, si vivía con ellos, mi infancia o si tenia amigos. Donde vivía. Mi mente estaba en blanco aunque poco a poco cosas muy básicas como leer, escribir y el significado de muchas palabras podía entender. No recordaba lo esencial ya sea mi edad o cumpleaños.

Me sentía tan perdido.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y alguien adentrándose en la habitación me alertó. Miré aquel joven que se acercaba sin malas intenciones hacia mí con una sonrisa posiblemente amable.

—"Mi Shin-chan, al fin despiertas. "

El único detalle es que ahora he podido recordar.

Ya se quien soy y lo que hice.

Entonces recuerdo la frase de aquel hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos carmesí.

《Puede que el peligro sea incluso aquel que esté cerca tuyo》

Fin de la vigésima primera parte.

¡Hey,ya está cerca!

¿Qué cosa?

El final de ésta historia :D

:3 les advertí eh y eso por que me contuve un poco en la violación.

El segundo arco ha terminado y ahora será narrado nuevamente en tercera persona.

Hasta la próxima :v


	22. Capítulo 22: Shinichi

"Nuestro camino a la destrucción"

Ahora salía de aquella oscuridad en la que se adentro desde que quedo

inconsciente. En aquel túnel, caminando hacia la luz para poder cobrar la consciencia.

Los recuerdos eran vivos y fugaces. Tan dolorosos y nostálgicos. Le hacían sentir tan culpable como a la vez cobarde.

Kaito le había mentido.

Sus amigos nunca se negaron a aceptar le,a que Kudo mantuviera una relación amorosa con alguien de su mismo sexo, ellos siempre fueron comprensivos.

Y no fue un día de biblioteca donde empezó a llover, sino cuando fueron en una tienda.

El dolor que sintió al despertar de esas doce horas no fue por un dolor relacionado con la persecución del supuesto caso que le había dicho Kuroba, sino por el tipo de fuerza sobre natural que usó en él para borrarle la memoria, y el dolor en su trasero pues... Algo que desea omitir.

Su móvil de seguro había sido usurpado.

Y sobre todo, nunca perdió la memoria en una persecución de algún caso sobre homicidio, no. Siempre... Todo fue por Kuroba Kaito. Aquel hombre que lo ama tanto que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Shinichi, cualquier cosa. Hasta borrarle la memoria para olvidar el inmenso odio que le traía por haberlo violado, para que al despertar tuviera otra oportunidad y se enamorara de él.

Reflexionaba tantas cosas. Todo empezaba a encajar. Kuroba le había dicho tantas mentiras aprovechando su ignorancia, su perdida de memoria y lo fácil que es ganarse la confianza y el cariño de alguien que estaba perdido como él. Alguien como Kudo quien necesitaba ayuda, alguien que le mostrará tantas cosas para no ser lastimado.

Lo detestaba. Pero había algo que también impedía que quisiera llevarlo a la cárcel a pesar de todo lo que hizo. ¿Cómo le llaman? Ah si, amor.

al recordarlo pero a la vez se sentía traicionado por haber sido engañado además que su mente le decía, le recordaba el daño que le hizo.

Dos puntos diferentes. Dos sentimientos imposibles cargarlos en un mismo corazón. Un corazón dividido en dos emociones tan poderosas pero diferentes. Un profundo rencor, odio y temor que sera difícil de perdonar, tan oscuro y escalofriante. Pero por otra parte calidez, deseo y cariño que no ansia perder, algo tan puro como el blanco y un rojo apasionante. Luchaban en su pecho, indeciso de no saber que hacer. Inseguro de no saber que escoger. Y por un momento sólo quiere felicidad. Y no sabe si para eso debe alejarse del mago o... Tenerlo cerca.

No quería verlo. Pero a la vez si. No lo quería cerca. Pero a la vez quería abrazarlo y sentirse protegido. No quería su amor, pero a la vez necesitaba todo del mago. Su confusión lo sumergían en una desesperación al no saber que elegir.

Podía parecer obvia la respuesta, como dije una violación no es algo que se pueda perdonar. Un tema muy delicado. Fuerte. Que quiere ser olvidado.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Kaito por haberse metido en su vida. Lo odiaba por haberlo enamorado hasta el punto de dejarlo así, sin querer dejarlo. Lo hacia dudar. Hacía un completo conflicto en su mente.

Un pequeño pájaro que tiene sus alas rotas y necesita ayuda, teme salir al mundo exterior donde pueden lastimarlo aun más o no encontrar una felicidad anhelada, soñada.

Dolía bastante. Por que Kuroba le había demostrado todo su amor de una manera toxica pero leal. Lo había hecho sentir especial y que por primera vez tenia un hogar a lado de él. Una familia.

Algo que no quería romper.

Abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la iluminacion del cuarto. Encontrándose con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Quien lo observaba con alivio y ese amor que le enfermaba, pero a la vez le gustaba. Y como mencioné, algo tóxico. Un impulso por abrazarlo mantendría su corazón calmado, pero también un impulso por golpearlo mantendría su cordura sana.

—Me alegro que hayas despertado, me tenias muy preocupado.— dijo el de orbes violetas, regalándole una sincera sonrisa de alivio y cariño que abruma al detective. Sonaba preocupado. Se podía apreciar unas ojeras, señal en que no ha dormido bien quien en uno o dos días. Y en tan sólo pensar eso consiguió preocupar al detective.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le están difícil creer que perdonar todo lo que hizo está mal?¿Shinichi acaso es el equivocado? No, una violación, tener intimidad, relaciones sexuales en contra de su voluntad es algo que no merece perdón.

Silencio. Nervioso por no saber que decirle o hacer. Pensando en reclamarle por lo que hizo pero se quedo en silencio.

Analizando la situación. Pensando en su mejor opción. Aquello que puede ser su salvación y no llevarlo a su perdición.

—¿Estas bien, Shin-chan? — preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Entonces ahí decidió en que lo mejor sería no levantar sospechas. Dejar que Kuroba creyera que seguía sin recordar nada. A pesar de tenerle... Miedo por lo que le podía hacer, se mantendría relajado, sumiso e ignorante. Por ahora.

—E-Estoy bien. — contesta sonando más nervioso de lo que creyó. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, su mirada perdida en otro punto que no sea Kuroba. —¿Cuánto he estado... Inconsciente?

—Unas... 24 horas. Duermes mucho Shin-chan. A pesar de que fue un fuerte golpe no fue tan grave. Por un momento pensé que... Te perdería. — su voz sonó ronca, desolada al igual que su mirada que se podía percibir tristeza en tan sólo pensar en tan descabellada idea. Hizo temblar al detective que por unos segundos tan cortos sintió compasión. Y casi empatía. Por qué podía percibir la tristeza del mago, su preocupación por perderlo.

—No se supone que... Ayer debimos ir al aeropuerto hacia el estado que dijiste para hacer tu show... Haudini, ¿no?— pregunto cómo intento de cambiar el tema. Logrando exitosamente sonar más calmado.

—Oh eso. Bueno. De hecho debo presentarme hasta dentro de cuatro días, aún tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo quería que nos fuéramos antes para conocer más el lugar. Hice algunas llamadas, como no sabía hasta cuándo ibas a despertar pues, lo pospuse. Preferí quedarme contigo hasta que despertaras. Me alegro que estés bien. — se acercó para darle un cariñoso y afectuoso abrazo.

Kudo sólo se tenso. Pero terminó por corresponder el abrazo sabiendo que es lo mejor para disimular. Pero logró sentir una extraña vibración, no sabía si era asco o de afecto por el cariñoso abrazo.

—Debo hacer algo. Es una misión como Kaito Kid

Durante la ausencia del mago se puso a reflexionar varias cosas. Que es lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Que es lo que en verdad quería.

Kuroba le había mencionado que regresaría dentro de cinco horas, ósea hasta las once de la noche, y faltaba ya menos de una hora para eso.

Durante su tiempo en la soledad se estuvo cuestionando varias cosas.

Le pidió amablemente a la enfermera un teléfono, que era una emergencia que sólo podía ser resuelta con la policía a lo cual ella dudosa acabo aceptando.

Si bien Kid todavía no había ejecutado algún crimen en el país, pero la policía japonesa es perfecta para convencer al gobernador, al presidente de H.C Strengthland en que no pasaría mucho para que el ladrón fantasma hiciera de las suyas en cualquier estado del país y que estuviesen al tanto de las cosas. Por lo que si la policía de cualquier parte del país sabe sobre su ubicación o le tienen enfrente de sus narices no dudarán en atraparlo y enviarlo con la policía de Japón u Estados Unidos.

Había frío. Un frío extraño. Pero normal en esa época de otoño. Por la ventana de la habitación donde se hospedaba por el momento del hospital podía apreciar a lo lejos las luces de los helicópteros y patrullas policiacas. Y aún así nunca reveló su identidad. Y él al ser el famoso y popular detective Kudo Shinichi no dudaron ni en lo más mínimo de él.

¿Habrá hecho bien en decirles que Kid vendría dentro de una hora al edificio donde se hayaba?

Él le había prometido volver, que se lo llevaría en su forma de Kaito Kid. Surcando por el oscuro cielo en compañía del otro.

Una extraña sensación invadió al detective. Ésa que le helaba huesos. Que le advertía sobre un peligro misterioso. Una presencia impotente y... Mágica.

Recordaba que... Él sólo sentía ése tipo de sensación cuando Kid se hayaba cerca en uno de sus casos.

Con temor salió de la habitación. Había algunos doctores y enfermeras corriendo con nervios de un lado al otro, mucho movimiento y bullicio.

Algo está pasando. Pensó Kudo serio.

No podía permanecer ahí. Tenía que salir. No quería estar más tiempo en ése lugar donde la policía rodea el edificio y Kid puede encontrarlo...

Encontrarlo. Eso es, teme por qué lo encuentre. Y a juzgar por las circunstancias esté ya ha de adivinar que Kudo ya recuperó su memoria de alguna manera desconocida, extraña e impactante, pero la ha recuperado. Y ése es el problema.

Con bastante suerte, consigue escabullirse entre la pequeña multitud sin ser descubierto. Por alguna razón, decidí ir a la azotea del hospital. Ya que muchos irán abajo, él debe ir arriba. Y puede ver cómo van las cosas con la policía.

Se relame los labios, repentinamente tiene sed. Pero sabe que no es momento para aquello. Aún ha de faltar mucho tiempo para que el mago esté cerca de los alrededores. Y con cuidado, sube las escaleras de emergencia que lo llevaban hasta la azotea.

Aún así, hay cosas un tanto raras que le sucedieron desde que llegó al país quitando la perdida de memoria. Como el anciano del avión. Aquel hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos en el caso del secuestro. Y sobre todo, esa bonita y desconocida niña que le regaló una extraña rosa que... Perdió.

Y Justo al olerla fue cuando sufrió el breve accidente y pudo recordar entonces quien era en verdad.

No, él sabía que no podía ser demasiada coincidencia. Sin duda hubo algo que lo había ayudado a recordar. Un ser sobre natural, por muy tonto que suene e increíble. Todo tenía alguna conexión que todavía no se ha planteado por completo, pero ya tiene sus sospechas.

"Y si tal vez... Sólo tal vez... Esos personajes extraños fueran... ¿Una sola persona?¿Un sólo ente?" Pensó casi convencido de su descabellada teoría pero, no del todo imposible.

Y no podía analizar bien, al menos no en esos momentos en que sólo hay un dueño de sus pensamientos. Y ése es Kuroba Kaito. Quién lo pone nervioso... Pero no tanto por el hecho de querer ocultarse del miedo al imaginar lo que le puede hacer sabiendo que ya ha recuperado la memoria, no. Más bien nervios que tiene una adolescente enamorada al confesarse con la persona que le gusta.

Odiaba eso. Que ése mago haya confundido sus verdaderas emociones. Que muy, pero muy en el fondo quizás sí lo quería.

¿Por qué será que extraña sus posesivos, cálidos y protectores abrazos?¿Sus dulces, apasionantes y embriagadores besos?¿Por qué extraña demasiado sus bonitas, sinceras y cautivadoras palabras que lo provocaban de muchas maneras? ¿¡Por qué demonios no podía olvidar las cosas tan bellas del mago!?¿Por qué no puede borrar de su mente esas sonrisas provocativas y sensuales? Su voz grave que puede llegar a estremecerlo por completo. Y a veces tan detallista, tan lindo. Tan...

Kaito.

El frío era peor allá arriba, afuera. Quizás si fue una mala idea salir. Pero tampoco le tomó demasiada importancia. Además que si se quedaba en su habitación no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría el mago al encontrarlo en dónde lo dejó por última vez, después de todo gracias a Kudo es que la policía del estado Dovsterycity lo anda buscando en esos momentos.

Necesitaba algo que lo calentará en ése espacioso frío. Una taza de chocolate, unas sábanas, alguna fogata, algo que emita el calor que necesita o unos brazos que lo llenen de ése calor faltante, como los de...

—Oh demonios. No puedo creer que necesite de él. — dijo con molestia Kudo, recargando se en el barandal con cuidado, observando hacía abajo todo lo que sucedía.

Seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en las cosas lindas que le hizo sentir ése mago engañoso.

Un aliento caliente golpeó contra su cuello, le hizo sentir con miedo causando que su corazón latiera aceleradamente. Una corriente eléctrica subir por su columna vertebral.

Vaya sorpresa. Ni el frío podía congelar ése aliento caliente de la persona.

—¿De quién, mi detective?

—¡No te me acerques!— dijo nervioso intentando empujarlo con su mano, sin darse cuenta en el peligro que está por andar en el barandal, casi cae sino fuera por los buenos reflejos del más alto quien lo toma de la cintura y por su espalda con fuerza, evitando así su caída. Por reflejo Shinichi lo rodea del cuello, con miedo de caer ahora. Pero tampoco pude alejarse, ya que Kid lo mantiene acorralado, con una de sus piernas apresando las suyas mismas.

Y su rostro cada vez más cerca. Si silueta reflejada por la luz de la luna. Y ése agarre que mantiene en su cintura, no le desagrada para nada. Sus labios le tientan, pero su mente le hace evitar cualquier locura de la que puede ser su perdición.

Una perdición maravillosa.

—¿Hm?¿Por qué?¿Temes que te haga daño?— soltó con neutralidad. Sin despejar ni hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse del castaño.

—Mas de lo que ya me has hecho sí. Ahorremos las explicaciones sobre como recobre mi memoria, que no es lo que parece y etcétera. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó increíblemente sin titubear.

Sus orbes zafiros resplandecían con precaución, incitando al mago a pensar lo hermoso que son sus ojos. Poco a poco fue yendo hacía atrás junto a Kudo, para alejarlo del barandal. El detective siguió sus pasos con cuidado. Su mirada reflejaba lo enojado que está. Pero Kid sencillamente no lo soltaba.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo. Vengo por lo que es mío. Te prometí que te llevaría conmigo, no me interesa la policía, iremos a Haudini e iniciaremos una vida, un nuevo hogar, juntos. ¿Qué dices?— dijo para tomar el mentón del chico y mirarlo provocativamente.

—¿¡Me estás ofreciendo que vaya contigo después de todo el daño que me hiciste!?— exclamó alarmado.

Y apresar de todo, algo dentro de sí le empujaba a irse con el mago, a pesar de todo ése horrible sufrimiento que vivió.

Luego fue un tacto. Breve. Silencioso. Fugaz. Pero agradable, cálido. Un beso, la unión de sus labios. Algo tan suave pero que removía ambos cuerpos como si de un terremoto se tratase. Sólo un sencillo tacto que rompía cualquier espacio entre ellos.

—¿Acaso no me amas?

—Kaito...— soltó pensativo.

El nombrado se posicionó encima del barandal con equilibrio y agilidad. Sólo por esa acción dejo en libertad al detective.

Extendió su mano, incitando al de orbes zafiros que fuese con él.

—Ven conmigo, Shinichi~

¿Debía ir con él? ¿Olvidar todo lo malo que le hizo pasar y quedarse con lo bueno? Alejarse de esos problemas que le estresan, e irse hacer lo que quiera con Kaito como si iniciará una...

Nueva vida.

Pero tampoco quería vivir con alguien tan posesivo y obsesionado como Kaito. Alguien que puede a llegar ser el más peligroso del mundo si lo desea, un acosador...

Su acosador que le hacía sentir tan especial.

¿Aceptar o rechazar?

Después de todo él es la persona que trae totalmente loco ha Kuroba Kaito.

Sólo él podía escoger, por qué él es Kudo Shinichi.

Fin de la vigésima segunda parte.

«Después de cada punto y final

Siempre habrá un

Continuará.»

«Fin de la Historia»


	23. Curiosidades

Está historia ha llegado a su fin, como todo lo existente debe ser. Y quiero agradecer a todo el apoyo que me han dado, sus visitas, sus votos y en especial sus comentarios :3

Y sin querer desperdiciar su valioso tiempo, les he traído las curiosidades, empecemos:

#Esta es mi treceava historia finalizada oficialmente. Y el año en el que se desarrolló sin contar los recuerdos del protagonista, fue en el año 2017 a finales del mes de septiembre hasta a mediados de noviembre.

#La inspiración para crear esté proyecto fue por que leí una historia donde igual el protagonista perdía su memoria y el responsable fue igual a la persona que decía amarlo. Claro, obviamente esa historia es muy diferente a la que creé y lo único que tienen en común es lo de la perdida de memoria y el aprovechó de está.

Nunca me ha llamado el interés eso de que algunos de los personajes en especial los principales pierdan la memoria. Me parecía tedioso. Sin embargo rompí ése disgusto al realizar está historia y no fue tan malo como pensé.

#Tanto el país como los estados que se mencionan son inventados por mí, así que no se puede copiar o plagiar, respetar los derechos de autor.

#Esta historia mantiene una gran conexión con otra mía, ya que suceden en el mismo espacio-tiempo universo. Incluso en ciertos capítulos se desarrollan en el mismo lugar. Mantiene conexión con Babysitters de Billdip.

#El anciano que sale en el avión el que supuestamente murió, su nombre tiene un significado bastante obvio a su estado.

Blind. Que traducido al español significa ciego.

#También se menciona el número 315, que igual tiene un significado, personal.

#También, no sólo se menciona, también se manifiesta el ente que sale en todas mis historias en busca de algo en específico. Aquel ente fue responsable de que Shinichi recuperará la memoria.

#Sheila. Quizás no sea la única vez en que se haga presente en alguna historia mía, está detective la he inventado junto a un amigo mío. Me inspire en el nombre por la hermana de otro amigo mío. Y su apellido por el mismo apellido con la chica con la que comparto Wattpad y la que me adentró a esté oscuro y maravilloso mundo del Yaoi. 0w0

#Hades. El supuesto novio de Sheila que igual logra salir después de que Shinichi queda inconsciente y parece que el cuervo que lo representa. También tiene cierta conexión con el ente más no es él.

#Final. Desde muchísimo antes que comenzará a escribir la historia, cuando apenas la estaba planificado en mi mente hace más de medio año, ya sabía que quería que terminará en un final abierto.

Uno donde puede que haya aceptado o rechazado la oferta de Kaito al final.

¿Hay continuación? No lo creo, por el momento. Cómo dije, la historia la tenia en mi cabeza desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y creo que igual recuerdo una continuación. Sin embargo ahora mismo no logró recordar exactamente cómo iba hacer la continuación. Así que lo dejaré ahí, en un misterio. Y aunque a muchos no les guste esa clase de final, yo ya lo he querido así.

Eso ha sido todo.

Haré una nueva historia Kaishin, la publicare el 15 de diciembre de esté año, esté viernes que viene.

Pero puede que no sea del agrado de muchos por qué es muy... Hard.

Más que está. Tiene un ambiente un tanto oscuro y vulgar. Así que es recomendable que gente sensible no lo lea. Además que será más corta que esté fanfic.

Pero si hay gente interesada espero contar con su apoyo :3

Y sin más, ya ha finalizado está obra.


End file.
